


What The Thunder Said

by Clytia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Asexual Character, M/M, Romance, Survival, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytia/pseuds/Clytia
Summary: Prompt #132Title: What The Thunder SaidRating: NC-17Word Count: ~39KWarnings: some description of injury, some alcohol consumptionSummary: When loud Gryffindor Baekhyun asks Hufflepuff Jongdae to help him with his crush they certainly did not expect to get stuck on this kind of adventure.Author’s Note: I want to thank my AMAZING beta, Jen, for agreeing to beta this monster. I can't stress enough how many things I've learned from you, you're the best beta ever <3





	1. Venomus Tentacula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from the poem "The Waste Land", part V "What The Thunder Said" by T.S Eliot.
> 
> There is some deviation from canon potterverse and some expansion of the world building. It also helps if you have seen "Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them" for better understanding of some creatures and the Extension Charm magic, but it's not required.

“I can’t believe Byun asked me to do this.”

“Well you don’t _have_ to do anything you know,” Minseok whispered as he chewed on his pencil. “He can’t force you to meet with him.”

Jongdae scrowled and looked at his best friend’s notes to see if he missed anything from the lecture. “Yes, but he _thinks_ I agreed.”

“Did you?”

“No!” His voice came out louder than he had intended and Professor Longbottom shot them a disapproving look. “No,” he repeated under his breath. “I just told him we should meet another time and—”

“So you did.”

Jongdae pouted. “Who’s side are you on? Besides. I did _not._ I was only trying to get rid of him.”

“Gryffindors. They can’t take a hint,” Minseok sighed. “I don’t think Byun will leave you alone now. He’s very persistent.”

Jongdae widened his eyes. “I can’t believe I’m in this mess.”

“Did he say why he wanted to meet you?”

“No… he seemed quite serious though and it was _weird._ If he’s going to prank me, I’ll show him what a Hufflepuff can do in return.”

Minseok snorted. “Hold your Hippogriffs, we do _not_ want drama with the Gryffindors right now. _N.E.W.T.s,_ you know.”

“Well they started it!”

“Mr. Kim,” Professor Longbottom said sternly. “And… Mr. Kim.” Chuckles were heard from all over the class. Joonmyeon, who sat at the front table and happened to also be a Kim, stared at them judgmentally. “Can you please focus? This is an important lesson. Five points from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.”

Jongdae felt his cheeks turning hot, while Minseok seemed unfazed. Everybody groaned at the punishment. “We’re sorry,” Jongdae said awkwardly.

Professor Longbottom nodded. “Let’s continue.”

Jongdae took notes for a while, trying to focus on something else. Unfortunately it didn’t work. “Can’t you like… speak to Han?”

Minseok raised an eyebrow.

“He’s friends with him!” Jongdae hissed. “Make him tell you he won’t hurt me.”

Minseok rolled his eyes. “Jongdae. You’re being overdramatic.”

“ _Minseok.”_ Ηe pleaded with his eyes.

Minseok looked at him for a few seconds before surrendering. “Fine. I’ll try to ask. Don’t expect much.”

Jongdae beamed. “Fine with me. You’re the best, Minseok!” he nudged him with his elbow. “I knew dating a Gryffindor would have its perks.”

“5 more points from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw!” Professor Longbottom yelled from the other side of the class and the whole classroom groaned again. Jongdae tried to slide down his chair as far as possible.

 

 

Jongdae could not believe what he had gotten himself into. Byun was already throwing bread crumbs at him to attract his attention. Jongdae sighed and grabbed some more meat pie to eat.

“Easy there, don’t choke,” Joonmyeon said. “You can actually chew your food, you know, you’re not a troll.”

Sehun snorted, spilling pumpkin juice all over his plate. Jongin stared at it in disgust but continued munching on his chicken. Jongdae glared at both of them. “Show respect to your elders,” he warned.

“No way,” Sehun said.

“Joonmyeon, punish them.”

Joonmyeon sighed.

Jongdae pouted and whined, “You’re the Head Boy!”

“And that’s why I can’t punish them for laughing at you.”

“I didn’t laugh at anything,” Jongin said timidly. “I want to go sleep. I’m tired.”

Joonmyeon tsked. “You’re a sixth year now, Jongin. Don’t you have to study?”

“But food always makes me sleepy!” the younger boy protested.

“And he doesn’t need to study,” Sehun added proudly. “He’s already been scouted by Puddlemere United. Our Nini will be a famous quidditch player,” he cooed.  

Joonmyeon hit him lightly on the head. “He also has to learn how to do magic! Education is important!”

“Yes yes, we know,” Sehun rolled his eyes. “I’m finished too. Let’s go, Jongin.”

Jongdae was looking at them leaving when Minseok suddenly appeared next to him, coming from the Ravenclaw table. He didn’t sit, just leaned between his two friends.

“Hey. I’ve talked to Han.”

Jongdae swallowed his bite loudly.

“He says it’s okay. You can meet with Byun.”

“Byun?” Joonmyeon asked shocked. “Why would you meet with _him?”_

Jongdae shrugged. “I don’t know. He just asked me to meet him.”

Joonmyeon took his very disapproving face of his. “Is it something serious?” he asked Minseok. “Why would he want to talk to Jongdae, of all people?”

“Thanks, Joonmyeon,” Jongdae whined.

“No, I’m serious! We don’t have time for _games_ . We’re seventh years. _Three months_ away from our N.E.W.T.s,” he hissed, “And we don’t all have rich parents with a business waiting for us. Some of us have to take the N.E.W.T.s to get our dream job.”

“He is taking N.E.W.T.s but he’s more relaxed about it,” Yifan interrupted. Jongdae stared at him, annoyed at his eavesdropping.

Minseok raised his eyebrows and then decided to surrender and return to his table, leaving him in Joonmyeon’s mercy. Jongdae groaned.

“Joonmyeon,” he sighed. Byun threw another bread crumb from the Gryffindor table. “He’s embarrassing. I should go.”

His friend didn’t seem convinced. “Fine. Good luck,” he finally whispered and Jongdae sat up, heading towards the exit of the Great Hall. Byun was behind him in an instant.

“Took you long enough!” The Gryffindor’s tone was cheerful as they made their way through a sea of cloaks. “Couldn’t you see me?”

As they turned towards a more quiet wing of the castle, Jongdae tried to explain himself. “Oh, even a Blind-worm could see you. Listen, I think there’s a misunderstanding—”

“You said you’d help me, what’s to misunderstand?”

“I said we could meet another time,” he hissed. “There’s a difference between meeting and helping.”

“And this happens to be another time. Just listen to me.”

“No. This is obviously a waste of time—”

“No, it won’t be,” Byun interrupted. “I mean, I have something to offer you. Minseok approved of it and said you would accept.”

Jongdae stopped his steps. The hallway they were in was already far less crowded, only a few people walking by.

“Wait. Minseok _knew about this?_ ” he said, feeling slightly betrayed. _How could he?_

Byun had the decency to look embarrassed judging by the color of his ears . “I asked him through Han. I promise you won’t regret it.”

“That traitor,” he sighed. “Fine. What do you want?”

Byun looked around them nervously, as if the presence of other people made him uncomfortable. Jongdae focused on his jauntily crooked red and gold tie. His unbuttoned cloak revealed an untucked shirt, and Jongdae was pretty sure his hair could also use a comb.

He took a deep breath, unaware of Jongdae’s judgmental stare. “I need your help.”

Jongdae raised his eyebrows. “With what?” he asked. Then he rolled his eyes. “If it’s Muggle studies, like everyone else, it’s out of the question. No.” He took a step forward, trying to leave, but Byun firmly gripped his upper arm. Jongdae looked at his arm, offended and ready to say something rude about personal space, but Byun spoke first.

“No! No, it’s not that, I’m not even taking Muggle Studies,” he explained and ran his fingers through his messy hair. Then he took a few seconds to think his next words through while staring at Jongdae. And blushed. Jongdae was lost. “Actually,” he continued, “I need love advice.”

Now Jongdae was truly lost. _Love advice? For Baekhyun Byun? From him?_

“That surprised, huh,” Byun teased but his nervousness showed, hands wringing his cloak. Jongdae blinked, a horrible realization dawning on him.

“Please tell me you don’t have a crush on me.”

Byun’s eyes widened. “You?! No, Merlin, no! I mean, no offence, but _no_.”

“From your reaction, I think I should be offended,” Jongdae joked, keeping a straight face, “but seriously. Why in the world would you think I’m the right person to offer you love advice?”

The Gryffindor rolled his eyes. “You’re his best friend, that’s why!” he whispered.

Jongdae stared, mind trying to keep up with what he’s hearing. “You’re in love with Minseok?” That didn’t make any sense.

Byun blinked, surprised. “No! With Joonmyeon! I’m in love with _Joonmyeon_.”

It was Jongdae’s time to blink. “Joonmyeon?” he repeated. “ _Oh_.”

“You see now?”

“Actually no. We do hang out, but we’re not that close. Try asking Oh Sehun,” he said and tried to leave, feeling guilty for betraying the brat and his friend like that. Truth was that he and Joonmyeon were pretty close but Byun didn’t need to know that.

“I prefer you,” Byun said, preventing him from leaving by grabbing his arm again. Jongdae glared at him. “And actually, Minseok said to ask you for a reason.”

“Are you sure it’s the real Minseok and not some… _thing else_?”

Byun raised an eyebrow. “Yes…? Who or what else?”

“Polyjuice potion? A shapeshifting Beast?”

Byun rolled his eyes but his lips tugged upwards, amused. “Come on. I’ve had a crush on Joonmyeon for two years and I need to do something about it! I just need some advice!”

Jongdae sighed. “Even if I wanted to help, I can’t,” he explained. “Joonmyeon wants to be a Healer and you know how hard that is. He studies like _crazy_ , he has no time to devote on you or any other love interest. Not with the N.E.W.T.s so close.”

Byun nodded. “I get that,” he said and Jongdae was surprised by how easy that was. “But I want him to at least notice me. It’s our last year here, so it’s my last chance to try and keep in touch after graduation. If I don’t do something now, it will be over and he won’t even remember me.”

“Trust me, everyone in our year will remember you.”

“You know what I mean. I just… want to be on good terms with him when we graduate. So that I can keep contact. Every time I try to approach him on my own he gets so defensive I can’t even complete a sentence! He just disapprovingly shakes his head and leaves the room...”

Jongdae was perplexed. Also, when had Byun ever tried to talk to Joonmyeon? He had never witnessed any such effort from the other boy. “I…” he said. “I’m still not sure I can even help. Why ask me…?”

“Oh, I forgot!” Byun suddenly said with a much louder voice, startling Jongdae. “Minseok told me that if you help me, I should invite you to my parent's Park this summer. Han will be there, so Minseok also has an invitation. If you help me and… if you convince Joonmyeon to join… Minseok said that he’d probably accept if you’re there.”

Jongdae’s eyes widened. Yes, Minseok mentioned he would spend the summer with Han, but where…. “You mean the….”

“The Byun Park for the Magical Wildlife, duh! Each year with a different discovery to change the magical world.” He smiled with pride.

Jongdae’s breathing quickened, mind trying to process the sudden onslaught of information. _Minseok knew_. “And we’d just be guests… just sightseeing or... can we also interact?”

Byun shrugged, smiling. “Whatever you want. To come into contact you have to get my parents’ approval, but Minseok told me that you’re quite interested in Magical Creatures. I have no doubt you can convince them. And I can help you there too, I’m quite good at convincing them,” he bragged.

Jongdae felt his mouth watering at the possibilities. Magical Creatures. He could finally get what he dreamt all his life. But… Joonmyeon. He felt a sting of guilt in his gut. Hufflepuffs were supposed to be loyal to their friends. But his dream… Oh, Joonmyeon could handle a little wooing from Baekhyun Byun. Besides, Byun would never know if he’d actually given good advice or not, and Joonmyeon would win a free vacation. A win-win situation. Definitely.

Jongdae smiled. “Deal."

“Deal!” Byun repeated, taking his hand and shaking it vigorously. Jongdae then had a tiny sinking feeling that this was not going to end up like he imagined.

 

 

Baekhyun was delighted. Jongdae agreed to help him with the crush problem he’d been agonizing over for at least two years now. He couldn’t wait to tell Chanyeol and share his excitement, because he finally had a chance! A real chance with the boy he loved. His dreams were already coming true, he was so positive that it would work out that when he arrived in front of the Fat Lady, he _sang along_ with her. The Fat Lady stopped for a second, surprised, but then continued her song while beaming at Baekhyun. The other portraits desperately clapped hands over ears and tried to jump as far away from her portrait as they could.

“You’re wasting your talent boy!” a portrait yelled the moment their harmony—if you could ever call it that—ended. Baekhyun bowed and received his applause with aplomb.

“Baekhyun, darling, you’re such a good singer!” the Fat Lady beamed. “Make a portrait dear, I need someone as talented as you to duet with. Your voice brings out mine wonderfully.”

“I shall think about it,” he said and winked at her.

“Merlin’s beard, having Baekhyun Byun’s voice haunt this school forever sounds more like a curse.”

Baekhyun turned to see Professor Potter approaching the Gryffindor dorm.

“Professor,” he said. “To what do we owe this pleasure?”

His Head of House sighed and passed his hand through his perpetually unruly hair. “Someone set their bed curtains on fire,” he said sternly. “And from what I saw it was from your room, Mr. Byun. That means only one thing.”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said.

“Mr. Park,” Professor Potter said at the same time.

“Password, please,” the Fat Lady inquired. Professor Potter raised his eyebrows. “I’m the Head of the House!” he protested.

“Password,” she insisted. “I wouldn’t let you in even if you were the Headmistress.”

The Professor looked at him pleadingly. Baekhyun thought about it. “Only if you take it easy on him.”

The man sighed. “Fine. Only 20 points off Gryffindor.”

“20 points! He only—”

“Set your dorm on fire,” Professor Potter interrupted. “Be thankful Mr. Byun. Now, password, if you please. I haven’t got all day.”

“You were never a teenager,” Baekhyun muttered and he swore Professor Potter snorted. “ _What password_ ,” he said and the Fat Lady opened the door.

They were greeted by the sight of six and seven-years gathered in the common room, circling a poor Chanyeol who just stared at nothing, face and hair smeared with soot. They all made room and parted when they saw the Head of their House coming inside.

“What happened?” asked Professor Potter. “Should we take him to the Infirmary?”

“It’s that Ravenclaw boy,” Amber said. “He gave him the idea. Now look at him, he’s looking all… lost.”

“You should take points off Ravenclaw too then!” Baekhyun protested and a bunch of others chorused their agreement.

“Silence!” Professor Potter yelled. “I’m not going to take points off Ravenclaw because a Ravenclaw did not set this dorm on fire,” he said. “Now Mr. Park, are you alright?”

Chanyeol just nodded, his eyes still not focusing. “I found the solution,” he murmured. “This time I’m sure I’ll get it right. Just let me….” He stood up and—

“NO,” the whole dormitory yelled and he yelped, eyes focusing at last.

“No more potions for today Mr. Park,” Professor Potter said. “But if you would like to transfer to Ravenclaw, I’d be delighted to help you. I’m sure they’d be happy to house your experiments.” A mixture of approving and protesting grunts were heard all over the room. “Mr. Byun, as the Head Boy, please escort Mr. Park to the Infirmary.”

“Yes, sir,” Baekhyun said and took Chanyeol by the arm, happy to finally be able to share the recent developments with his best friend.

“Just so you know,” added Professor Potter while escorting them to the dormitory exit, “Former Headmaster Dumbledore once confessed to me that he set his bed curtains on fire too when he was a student.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were speechless for a moment. “And you dare take off points! He’s clearly a genius!” Baekhyun said.

Professor Potter smirked. “5 points off Gryffindor. For resisting punishment.”

“Professor…” Baekhyun whisper-moaned.

“Keep up the good work Chanyeol. And please take a bath before you go, you’re leaving a black trail behind you. You’re a Gryffindor, not a firecrab,” their Head of House said and walked ahead of them.

 

 

“So Kim Jongdae agreed to help you woo his friend?” Chanyeol asked, perplexed. “That doesn’t sound like Jongdae.” He sat on the infirmary bed, legs swinging. The school’s healer was working on a hexed second year, so they had plenty of time to talk while waiting.

“But he did!” Baekhyun pouted. “And how do you know Jongdae?” he asked when Chanyeol still looked at him with disbelief.

“We spent a year in summer camp remember? After fourth year, when my parents had to go to Korea.” When he saw Baekhyun’s confused face he sighed. “Muggle summer camp, Baek. He’s a muggleborn.”

“He is? I didn’t know.”

Chanyeol shrugged. “Does it matter? Jongdae’s pretty cool. And he’s not what you expect, he just hangs out with the quiet kids. I’m pretty sure he’s louder than both of us.”

“I don’t believe that even for a second.”

“Ask any Hufflepuff; he’s notoriously sassy. And that’s why I doubt he’ll help you. You probably misunderstood his answer.”

“No, I didn’t. We met after lunch. He agreed.”

“To help you?” Chanyeol actually sounded shocked. “You told him you wanted advice for—”

“Yes, for—” Baekhyun abruptly stopped and looked around them. “Shhh, don’t say his name here, someone might hear it and I’ll kill you if he finds out before I woo him. Which I will, because his best friend agreed to help me.”

“No, he didn’t. And I’m pretty sure he’s not his _best_ best friend. And there is no way Jongdae agreed to give you love advice, because he’s—” Chanyeol cut himself off, as if he had changed his mind.  

“Whatever,” Baekhyun said.

“Whatever,” he agreed, “but Baekhyun, seriously, be careful around Jongdae. He’s not what you expect. Don’t make a fool out of yourself.”

“He’s a Hufflepuff Yeol, he’s soft and kind-hearted.”

“Poor little Baekhyun, you really have no idea huh?”

“He can’t be that bad,” Baekhyun insisted. “I mean look at us! He can’t compete with us!”

Chanyeol continued to shake his head like Baekhyun was the most clueless person in the world. Baekhyun suddenly felt nervous. “Oh, and one last thing before you meet him,” Chanyeol said, “please, please, don’t make advances on him.”

Baekhyun looked at him scandalised. “Make advances? I’m in love with someone else!”

“You never know,” Chanyeol shrugged. “Just a warning. And good luck.”

“I hope they find something in that head of yours,” Baekhyun retorted. “But I have class now, see you at lunch!”

 

 

Jongdae was studying Potions outside in the yard, facing the Black Lake. Or at least, he should’ve been studying. Instead, he was thinking about how, in a few months, he and his friends would graduate by sailing across the lake. The opposite of when they arrived seven years ago. He sighed, realizing how much he was going to miss this place. Each of his friends had chosen a different career path and he wondered if they would be as close as they were now. The magical community was a small one, they were bound to meet, but he couldn’t help but fear loneliness. He was a Muggleborn after all, with no connections to the wizarding world except the ones he’d created during his school years. He was on his own the moment he graduated.

Suddenly someone sat beside him with a loud thud and Jongdae jolted, quill dropping onto the ground.

He saw the crooked red-gold tie first, then the auburn hair. “So, advice Oh Wise One?” Byun asked with a huge smile, eyes forming crescents.

He glared at Byun, slamming his book closed. “Can’t you see I’m studying right now? Also don’t you have to study? I know you take Potions, we have a ton of homework due today.”

Byun shrugged. “I’m good at Potions,” he said, as if that explained everything. Jongdae rolled his eyes.

“Look. If you really want to impress Joonmyeon then try being a better student. He’s impressed by that stuff.”

Byun blinked, looking shocked for a moment. “I am a good student!”

“No, you’re not,” Jongdae disagreed. “We have classes together, so I know. You’re just… smart, so you don’t put in effort. You prefer to joke around and comment on everything rather than answering a professor’s question. Your antics suck.”

Byun furrowed his eyebrows. “I do study,” he said, sounding defensive. “If you think I know all the stuff I do because I’m just smart then you’re a fool.”

Jongdae looked at him, feeling a bit guilty for implying that. He sighed. “Okay, I’m sorry, of course you study. But what I mean is that maybe you should try putting more effort in your class participation. Show that you care. He would like that.”

Byun nodded, his face more serious than Jongdae had ever seen in their whole seven years together. “Okay, that’s simple. Anything else?”

Jongdae groaned. “I don’t know! What do you want to know?”

“His favourite food?”

“I don’t really know him that well. I mean who really has _one_ favourite food?”

“At least try! Mine is chocolate.”

“Unnecessary, but okay, fine.” He tried to think of something. _What was Joonmyeon’s breakfast this morning?_ “Milk?”

“Milk?”

“Yes, he definitely likes milk. And healthy food. He’s obsessed with eating salad. And sushi. You know, the Japanese food.”

“Okay…,” Byun said and took out a parchment and a ball-pen from this pocket, writing them down.

Jongdae stared in disbelief. “Is that a ball-pen?” Byun seemed confused.

“This? Oh, yes, Chanyeol gave it to me. Muggle magic, amazing isn’t it? Quills are so dumb.”

Jongdae raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t get the impression you were the type to be impressed by Muggle technology.”

“Well, my best friend is a halfblood, I can’t help but interact with them. Do you know they can fit the knowledge of the whole world in their palm? It’s… this thing—”

“A phone.”

“Yes, a phone! You can find anything. I especially like the animal videos. I got a dog because of them.”

Jongdae found himself chuckling and abruptly stopped. Baekhyun looked at him, surprised. “So…” he said coughing once, trying to conceal what just happened. “What else?”

“Favourite colour?”

“Violet. And gold.” He knew that because Joonmyeon had insisted on getting an ugly Christmas sweater in these colours. He had almost unfriended Joonmyeon right then and there.

“I like gold too,” Baekhyun said sheepishly.

“Because you’re a Gryffindor.”

“True. Hobbies?”

“Studying. And studying.” Baekhyun looked at him, unimpressed. “Okay, he has an artistic side too. He started by charming pictures into moving images and then he decided to do it by hand, without magic. We call it animation, but he doesn’t know it’s a whole art for the Muggles.”

“That’s cute,” Baekhyun said with a soft voice. “How did he not end up in Ravenclaw?”

Jongdae glared. “How did Chanyeol not end up in Ravenclaw?” he threw back.

Baekhyun seemed taken aback. “Okay, I get it, sorry. You know I don’t have anything against Puffs. I even like one!”

“But you did joke about why he didn’t end up in a worthy house.”

“That’s not what I meant…” he said, fumbling with his robe’s sleeves. Jongdae definitely had not expected that reaction. Gryffindors usually were more prideful than that.

“Apology accepted,” he said even though he was still suspicious. Maybe Baekhyun just wanted to impress him, he did want to woo his best friend after all.

“I think I have enough for now?” Baekhyun said, obviously nervous as he checked his notes.

Jongdae sat up and dusted off his butt. “So that’s it! See you at summer!”

“Hey!” Baekhyun was beside him in a second. Jongdae tried to walk faster. “Hey, you did not earn a summer at my house just by giving me his favourite food, colour and hobbies. You need to do more than that!”

Jongdae closed his eyes tightly for a second, trying to calm himself. “Like what? You also told me that I can come if I convince him to tag along, remember?”

“That will be in vain if we don’t get along! Put in a good word for me! Make him notice me!”

“Trust me, _everyone_ notices you.”

“Talk about me! Mention I’m cute!” Jongdae abruptly stopped his steps and glared. Baekhyun stopped too. “What? Oh, right, he might think you have a crush on me!” Jongdae rolled his eyes like there was no tomorrow, but Baekhyun ignored him. “Just laugh at my jokes? Tell him that we talked and I’m a good guy? Invite me to Hogsmeade with you?”

“I don’t think we’ll go to Hogsmeade again. We have to study,” he lied. They hadn’t actually talked about it.

“Oh, come on! You need to relax a little, it’s our last trip to Hogsmeade! You know, consider our deal half done if you manage to come to Hogsmeade and we all sit at the Three Broomsticks! Other half is convincing him to come to my place during the summer.”

Jongdae thought about it. “Half done?” he asked.

“Yes.”

That seemed simple enough. “Deal,” he agreed.

“Deal,” Baekhyun said with a huge smile. “My first date with Joonmyeon!” he whispered to himself, with clear adoration.

“Hey, it’s not a date!” Jongdae yelled as Baekhyun walked away towards the Quidditch Arena. _He really doesn’t study at all_ , Jongdae thought and sighed. _What in the hell have I gotten myself into?_

 

 

Joonmyeon was so clueless about Byun’s Jongdae-facilitated evil plan that Jongdae felt guilty about it. He tried to convince himself that regardless of his deal with the devil, they were going to go to Hogsmeade anyways. The weather was perfect, the sun shining, the birds chirping, and the air rich with the smell of grass and spring flowers. All students were outside, some sitting in the castle’s park, some flying around in broomsticks and the stupidly suicidal ones—meaning Gryffindors—bathing in the Black Lake.

And Byun was right. It was their last chance to go to Hogsmeade as Hogwarts students. It didn’t take him much to convince Joonmyeon to stop studying for a few hours and go relax in the wizarding village with good company.

 _Well, the last part isn’t true_ , he thought bitterly as they walked towards the village and tried to avoid as many bugs as they could. Joonmyeon did them a favour and saved them from embarrassment the nth time he and Minseok screamed at a bug by using a Repello Cimenti spell to repel them. The moment they were calm again, a running and screaming Chanyeol and Baekhyun ran past them, followed by a huge black—and probably magical—bumblebee.

Joonmyeon tsked. And tsked again, shaking his head disapprovingly. “Idiots,” he said, loud enough for anyone to hear. Jongdae pressed his lips together in a thin line.

“It’s funny isn’t it?” he tried to assert, but his smile felt so fake he quickly abandoned the effort.

Joonmyeon looked at him, taken aback. “Funny?”

“Uhm. I mean, they were chased down by a huge bumblebee.”

“You were also chased down by a huge bumblebee.”

“But I didn’t scream.”

“Oh, you screamed,” Minseok said playfully.

Jongdae furrowed his eyebrows and pouted. “You screamed too.”

Minseok shrugged and Joonmyeon sighed. Jongdae took a deep breath, trying to think of something positive to say about Byun. “But don’t you see? Both Minseok and I screamed at bumblebees, so did Baekhyun… and Chanyeol! If they’re idiots... we’re idiots too.” He swallowed loudly.

“I never said you two weren’t idiots,” Joonmyeon replied casually and Minseok laughed. Jongdae felt his face turning hot from embarrassment.

“Yes but, I mean… Baekhyun… and Chanyeol seem like good guys, you know?”

Joonmyeon turned his head to look at him, surprised. “Good guys?”

“Yeah… you know… _cool_.” His voice cracked on ‘cool.’ He winced.

“Cool?” Joonmyeon repeated. And then burst out laughing, holding his stomach with one hand and gathering his tears with the other one. “Jongdae,” he said, still laughing, “you’re so funny.”

Minseok side-eyed him in a silent warning. Jongdae made himself chuckle too, trying to conceal his panic. “No, I’m serious. I mean,” he paused for a second, trying to compose his thoughts, “I know Chanyeol pretty well and he’s a good guy. He’s trouble because he’s smart, not because he’s evil and stuff.”

“I can’t disagree with that,” Joonmyeon admitted, “but it’s a shame that he hangs out with Byun. So much lost potential. With the right friends his intelligence wouldn’t be wasted in pranks and silly antics.”

“You sound like a Slytherin,” Minseok noted and Joonmyeon gasped.

“I do not!”

“ _With the right friends_ —” Minseok mocked and Joonmyeon jabbed him in the arm with his elbow.

“But Byun is smart too,” Jongdae continued and Joonmyeon adopted a puzzled expression.

“What’s up with you and Byun?” he asked. “Is this about the love advice thing?”

Jongdae widened his eyes. _Abort mission, abort mission, this is a disaster!_ he thought. “No!” he yelled. He needed to save his ass. “I mean, kind of? We just talked and he seemed pretty nice.”

“If I didn’t know you I would say that you have a crush on him,” Joonmyeon joked and Minseok choked. Jongdae gaped, offended.

“WHAT?” he yelled.

“Whiny-Jongdae do you finally have a crush?” Minseok laughed and Jongdae gave him the stink eye. Minseok knew the truth, _the traitor_.

“Look,” he combed his fingers through his hair, feeling hot all of a sudden. “He seems pretty considerate, that’s all. I just wonder why you have such a bad opinion of him.”

Joonmyeon rolled his eyes. “He threw breadcrumbs at you to get your attention,” he retorted. “And besides, what I hate the most is lost potential. Byun is smart _and rich_ . But what does he do with it? He’s arrogant. He decides to throw a prank and destroy everyone else’s work and interrupt our classes, _where we try to learn_. He has no respect of other people’s hard work, that’s what bothers me. I mean, I’m not against being funny or doing a harmless prank outside of class, but when you interrupt the other student’s academic life to that extent, then you’re done for me. Even Peeves stays out of class.”

Jongdae was dumbfounded at the long speech. _I’ve never seen Joonmyeon_ hate _someone so much. Yikes._ Minseok whistled. “Not even us Ravenclaws think like that, Joon,” he said. “I think Baekhyun is funny.”

Joonmyeon shook his head disapprovingly. “It’s not so much about learning as it is about respect,” he explained. “When you work your butt off trying to finish your homework on time and then Baekhyun and Chanyeol _burn hours of work away_ in a stupid prank gone wrong then they are dead to me.”

“Is that about what happened in our second year?” Jongdae asked in surprise. “You can’t possibly still be angry about that! They apologised to you like a hundred times!”

“It’s not about second year,” Joonmyeon insisted, but did not sound convincing. “That was just an example. Their whole behaviour is just… annoying to me. Especially Byun’s. He seems to be the one in charge.” Joonmyeon paused. Nobody spoke for a few minutes, waiting for the atmosphere to defuse. “So,” Joonmyeon continued after a while, his tone much more cheerful than before. “Byun needs love advice about whom? Poor soul.”

Jongdae was screwed. “I… I can’t say,” he stuttered.

“Cooome on, we’re best friends!”

“He made me promise.”

Joonmyeon gasped. “Did he? Jongdae you’re not stupid enough to have an Unbreakable Vow between you? You know you sleep-talk!”

“Joonmyeon, Byun isn’t evil!” Minseok hissed. “Right?” he turned to Jongdae.

“And I’m not stupid!” Jongdae yelled, offended.

“Is it a jinx vow then? What will it happen if you break it? Because if you tell me I can fix you, I promise. Is it a zit hex? A mute one? A hairy one?”

“Oh my god Joonmyeon! I didn’t sign anything! And I won’t tell because it’s not right to reveal his secrets!”

“Don’t be such a Hufflepuff,” Joonmyeon said, rolling his eyes. “Tell me, tell me, te-te-te-te-tell me!”

“No.”

Joonmyeon pouted. “You!” he turned to Minseok. “Do you know about this? Jongdae tells you everything, it’s unfair!”

Minseok chuckled awkwardly. “He didn’t tell me anything.”

“No way.”

“It’s true. He didn’t even tell me he met Byun.”

“Is that true? Weird.” Joonmyeon asked Jongdae. Then he widened his eyes. “Maybe it’s you, Minseok!”

Minseok tripped.

“It’s not him,” Jongdae said. “And Joonmyeon, I really can’t tell.”

“Fine. Some friend you are.”

 _I’m really not!_ Jongdae wailed in his mind.

 

 

The three of them continued to walk around the village for a while, enjoying the sun on their faces and the light breeze on their backs. It was refreshing, as they now usually spent most of their hours holed up in the study room or library, cramming like crazy for the N.E.W.Ts. Jongdae allowed himself to joke around and laugh, to momentarily forget the stress that came with looming adulthood. Here, he was just a Hogwarts student having a good time with his friends.

Joonmyeon insisted on browsing the shop windows while they talked. Jongdae couldn’t care less but Minseok seemed to like the idea. They even went inside Honeydukes and bought a bunch of sweets they swore they would eat together in their next group study session. All was good and well until they arrived in front of Dogweed and Deathcap, the Herbology shop. Professor Longbottom waved at them from inside and pointed at the new released edition of “One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi” by Phyllida Spore. Joonmyeon gasped in delight, nose touching the window glass as he stared at it.

“It’s beautiful!” he exclaimed.

“I will never get your love for plants,” Jongdae said. “One tried to kill me yesterday.”

“Because you didn’t follow the instructions.”

“How was I supposed to know it could bite?”

“Professor told us literally the moment he gave us the pots.”

“Man, once I was almost eaten alive by a Venomus Tentacula.” They all abruptly turned their heads to their right. Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and Lu Han were standing beside them. Baekhyun was the one who had spoken and now seemed awfully embarrassed.

“You did?” Jongdae asked before thinking. He winced at his stupidity.

“We both did actually!” Chanyeol said excitedly like it was a fun experience to be eaten alive by a plant. “It was during first year when we fell into that hole in the Forbidden Forest.”

“Why were you even in the Forbidden Forest?” Joonmyeon asked, scandalised, and Baekhyun widened his eyes. He looked at Jongdae for a second and then back at Joonmyeon.

“Professor Potter made us go as a part of detention.”

“That man’s teaching methods are just controversial. Poor Gryffindors, you just don’t know any better,” Joonmyeon sighed and started walking away.

Byun was standing still as a statue, with an expression that showed that he didn’t believe that Joonmyeon had just... talked to him. Chanyeol elbowed him playfully as Minseok went to Han and hugged his waist with one arm, leaning his head on Han’s shoulder. Jongdae didn’t know what to do with the situation.

Joonmyeon turned his head to look at them and stopped in his steps when he realised that they weren’t following him. He raised an eyebrow that implied how much he disapproved of their current company.

Jongdae hadn’t even felt Baekhyun approaching him but he heard the whispered, “ _Deal half done!_ ” from behind. He coughed. “Actually… do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks? I’m hungry.”

Joonmyeon furrowed his eyebrows. “Sure?”

“Uhm, guys, do you want to join—”

“Sure!” Byun yelled before Jongdae could even finish his sentence. “I’m so hungry!”

“What?” Joonmyeon breathed.

“Yes, you guys should join us,” Minseok saved the situation. “I haven’t really talked to you in a while,” he said to Han, and the idiots smiled at each other. Jongdae mouthed a thank you to him when Joonmyeon was looking the other direction.

“Let’s go then!” Han said and the other Gryffindors followed. Joonmyeon seemed lost.

“What the hell, Jongdae?” he whispered when Jongdae took him by the arm and made him walk towards the tavern. “Are you insane?”

“I’m hungry,” he lied. “And you heard Minseok, he wants to talk with Han.”

“Then they should go on a date together! Alone! I don’t want to hear them talking!”

“Oh come on, Minseok wants to spend time with both us and his boyfriend, who can blame him? And besides, we need to get along with Han’s friends, we might spend more time with them in the future.”

“Maybe I don’t want to spend any time with them in the future,” Joonmyeon grumbled.

“Don’t be a grandpa. Give them a chance.”

“I’ve given them plenty of chances. And I’m not a grandpa!”

“Just… try it, okay?” Jongdae said with his serious voice. He hoped Joonmyeon listened. “You might actually enjoy yourself. You never know.”

Joonmyeon rolled his eyes. “Fine. But only for a little while.”

“That’s all we ask for. Good boy.”

“I’ll hex you.”

 

 

Joonmyeon was looking murderous as they sat on their table, especially when Minseok and Han opted to sit in their own little corner and immediately began to whisper to each other. Chanyeol smiled lightly at Jongdae and Baekhyun simply looked like a lost puppy, expectantly staring at Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon, on the other hand, chose to look at his hands like they had committed a terrible crime.

Jongdae cleared his voice and looked at Baekhyun, who did not seem to know what to do. _His stupid crush is making him even more of an idiot_ , Jongdae thought.

It was Chanyeol who tried to break the ice first. “So Joonmyeon, we’ve never sat together, weird huh?”

Joonmyeon furrowed his eyebrows. “Not so much…” he mumbled and Jongdae elbowed him. Joonmyeon frowned, but did not protest.

Chanyeol’s smile froze. “Well, Jongdae and I meet every summer, so it’s weird that we never get to hang out at school.”

Joonmyeon seemed to relax just a tiny bit. “Yeah, Jongdae has talked to me about that. Muggle Camp right?”

“Why am I the only one who didn’t know about that?” Byun wondered out loud and Joonmyeon immediately frowned again. Baekhyun visibly cowered in his chair.

“Well, you always have all these amazing stories from your house, talking about Muggle Camp is kinda mundane,” Chanyeol explained.

“It is not!” Byun protested, “I’m sure I would love to hear about what you do there.”

Jongdae snorted. “Are you really that interested in learning how to light a fire without a wand?”

Byun gaped. “Savages,” he teased. “Okay, I get your point, but you could’ve mention you knew Jongdae? We could hang out more!”

Jongdae shrugged. “We’re both… in different groups. No offense, but we preferred to keep our friendships here the way they are. It’s not like we don’t like each other or we don’t talk. We sit together during Ancient Runes.”

“You do?” He turned to a sheepish Chanyeol with a look of utter betrayal.

“Well, joining friend groups isn’t as easy as it sounds,” Chanyeol said quietly, glancing at Joonmyeon. Baekhyun’s ears turned a light shade of red.

“So… Joonmyeon… I heard you like milk?” he asked but his voice betrayed his nerves by quavering. He winced.

Joonmyeon arched his eyebrow.

“I mean… milk, plants, healthy food!” Byun was quick to explain. “I mean you want to be a healer, so you want to be healthy right? Because health is so important and—”

“Please stop,” Joonmyeon interrupted.

“—it’s amazing that you want to be a healer…” Baekhyun’s face fell. Jongdae actually felt bad for him. Chanyeol seemed offended as well. Joonmyeon wore his mulish expression, which was _not_ good.

“Haha… Joonmyeon, don’t be like that,” he tried to joke but the atmosphere was beyond repair. If he didn’t know any better, he would have said that Baekhyun seemed on the verge of tears. “Right Joon?” he turned to face his friend and gave him a _don’t do this bullshit_ stare. Joonmyeon rolled his eyes but seemed to agree.

“Sorry,” Joonmyeon said with a fake smile. “I like healthy food. And milk.”

Baekhyun seemed intimidated and Chanyeol sighed. Jongdae saw his dream slipping out of his hands. “I bet you like healthy things too, right Baekhyun?” Jongdae quickly asked. “Your home is in a wildlife park, the air must be very good there.”

Instantly, Baekhyun’s face lit up. “Yes! Well, we do have creatures that produce toxic wastes but overall yes. It’s a very nice place to be.” He looked at Joonmyeon like he expected him to ask to be invited in that very moment. Internally, Jongdae facepalmed.

Luckily, Chanyeol seemed to catch on. “Oh, yes, Baekhyun’s house is like the best place on earth for the summer. You’re away from other people, in the countryside, close to the beach. And you can study so many things! There’s the lake and the forest and you can visit all the creatures and plants from all over the world. It’s the best place to be.”

Jongdae looked at Joonmyeon to gauge his reaction. He looked intrigued, but a little confused.

“Yeah, I guess it’s pretty awesome,” Baekhyun said. “And this year as a celebration I’m allowed to bring more people. Chanyeol will be there. Ravenclaw’s Kyungsoo. Han and Minseok too. Right?”

They all looked at corner of the table. These too were kissing. Baekhyun cleared his throat.

“What,” Han said, eyes slightly unfocused. Minseok giggled.

“You’re both coming over my place this summer right?”

“Yeah, sure,” he said and they immediately started kissing again. Chanyeol chuckled.

“So Jongdae has an invitation too…” Baekhyun said timidly. “Because he’s Minseok’s best friend and apparently… he knows Chanyeol too. So I was thinking… If you want to come too… I won’t mind.”

 _Way to go Baekhyun Byun, way to go,_ Jongdae thought.

Joonmyeon gaped. “Me? At _your house?”_

“I’ve already accepted!” Jongdae said loudly and hoped that Baekhyun wasn’t too hopeful. He really didn’t know how Joonmyeon would take all this in such short notice.

Baekhyun fumbled with his cloak sleeves. “I know we don’t exactly get along,” he said, “and I know that I’ve caused you a lot of problems in the past. I just hope that we can… let the past be the past.”

Joonmyeon shook his head, lost. “That’s… I’m not sure we can get along. I mean, it sounds wonderful, who would ever decline a chance to go to the Byun Park for the Magical Wildlife, but are you sure you want me at your house?”

“Consider it an apology?” Byun said. “I feel bad that we’re not on good terms, so much that we can’t even cooperate on our Head Boy duties. And my house is big, if we can’t get along, trust me, there are plenty of things to do. Jongdae and Minseok will be there too.”

Jongdae shook his head in content. Smart move, Hufflepuffs always valued honesty and Baekhyun had just showed all his cards. Well, almost all. He could see Joonmyeon considering it already and he gave Baekhyun a thumbs up in secret as he took a sip from his drink. Then he processed what he heard. _Wait, Baekhyun’s a Head Boy????_

He choked on his butterbeer.

“Jongdae!” Joonmyeon yelled. “Are you alright?” he asked, patting Jongdae’s back aggressively as he tried to stop coughing.

“Yeah, yeah,” he managed to say. “I just choked.”

“You should be more careful,” Joonmyeon said, worried.

“ _You’re a Head Boy?_ ” Jongdae asked, his voice unusually high.

Baekhyun blinked.

“Duh,” Joonmyeon said. “How could you not know that?”

“I just didn’t!” How was it possible that he hadn’t known? “And you still don’t like him?”

There was a silence in the table. Even Han and Minseok stopped kissing and looked at Jongdae. _Oops._

“It’s not that I don’t like him. We just don’t get along,” Joonmyeon said, his voice cold.

“I’m just surprised that’s all…” Jongdae murmured. “Then you should definitely come, try and get along better I guess. Baekhyun is right, it’s a shame we don’t hang out together while we all know each other.”

“I don’t know…” Joonmyeon said. “I have to talk with my parents first…”

“Take all the time you need,” Baekhyun said, his voice sounding sad. Jongdae blinked at the thought. Why did he care if Baekhyun sounded sad?

“Well, I can guarantee that his house is _awesome,”_ Chanyeol said. “And has a huge library, not to mention all the rare plants.”

“Plants?” Joonmyeon breathed.

“The rarest,” Baekhyun confirmed.

“I’ll think about it,” Joonmyeon replied. “Thanks Byun.”

“No problem! Can we talk about something else now? Like—”

“Actually,” Joonmyeon said, looking over Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I promised Sehun and Jongin I’d join them today after hanging out with you. They’re already waiting at the door.”

Baekhyun turned his head to look at the fidgeting sixth years. “They can sit with us if they want….”

“Sorry, we have plans to go to Gladrags Wizardwear to buy Jongin new socks,” he said as he stood up. “It was nice talking to you. Byun, I’ll let you know this week, is that okay?”

“Okay…” Baekhyun said as Joonmyeon was already heading to the exit. He turned and looked at Chanyeol, then Jongdae. He exhaled loudly.

Chanyeol rubbed his back in circles. “Come on, that went fine!” he tried to console him. “He’s considering it!”

“He hates me! He still calls me Byun,” Baekhyun cried out.

“I didn’t mean that,” Jongdae whispered.

“You did.” His face was devastated, eyes sad and mouth quivering in an almost pout. Chanyeol patted his back.  

“No I didn’t. Look. Joonmyeon’s pretty stubborn and first impressions are important to him. It’s true that he doesn't have _fond_ feelings about you but that can change! You can show him, right?”

“Yes Baekhyun, you can be so charming,” Chanyeol comforted him.

“I guess,” he sniffled. “Jongdae… thank you. Even if he doesn’t come, you’re invited to my house.”

Jongdae widened his eyes. “I… I am? Baekhyun you don’t have to—”

“It’s okay. You know Chanyeol. And Kyungsoo. I guess Minseok and Han will be pretty… _occupied_ with each other,” he laughed bitterly.

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, amazed. “Thank you.” Maybe he too had misjudged this notorious Gryffindor.  

 


	2. Chinese Fireball

“We're actually doing this,” Joonmyeon said as they headed towards the Portkey.

“Free vacation,” Jongdae replied simply.

“At the Byun Park for the Magical Wildlife! Byun’s house!” Joonmyeon tripped on a branch and then angrily kicked it away.

“Are you excited for the park or terrified of Baekhyun? I can’t tell.” Carefully, he made his way through a bush that completely blocked the forest path. He held the branches so Joonmyeon could pass too.

Joonmyeon sighed as he slowly passed one leg over the bush and then the other. “Both? I don’t know. I mean, I still don’t like him, but he did invite us to his house!”

“Maybe you should consider giving him a second chance.”

“I gave him plenty of chances.”

“Well, another one then. We all change.”

Joonmyeon seemed to consider that. “True.”

“Where the hell is Chanyeol?” Jongdae whined and wiped his sweaty forehead with his sleeve. “He’s done this before, I don’t know _which tin can_ we should pick up.”

“The directions say…” he read the little note in his hands again with a scowl, “it’s a cat-food tin can.”

“Helpful. This forest is full of junk.”

“Shame isn’t it?!” Chanyeol’s deep voice replied through the trees. Both Jongdae and Joonmyeon lifted their heads to see him approach with Kyungsoo beside him.

“Kyungsoo, hi!” Joonmyeon waved. Kyungsoo smiled politely.

“Hi guys!”

“We already found the Portkey,” Chanyeol said. “Follow us!” He disappeared inside some bushes on the right side of the path.

“Thank God,” Jongdae sighed as he followed behind Kyungsoo. “It’s like searching for a needle in a haystack.”

“The first time I went to Baekhyun’s house, I was five hours late,” Chanyeol chuckled.

“They should have picked something else,” Joonmyeon said. “Like a… I don’t know. A boot.”

Kyungsoo laughed. “It should be something that Muggles would not touch.”

“So the more disgusting the better, right?” Jongdae said with a sour expression. “Wizards.”

“There it is!” Chanyeol exclaimed happily. He pointed at a pink cat food can, showing a snowy white furry cat. Jongdae could barely read what was written. _Fancy Feast. Great_. There were bugs crawling all over it.

“We should touch the can at the same time,” Chanyeol said.

“Touch that?” Jongdae gasped.

“Isn’t it too small?” Joonmyeon asked, ignoring him.

Chanyeol stared at the can. “Yeah…”

“We should grip each other with one hand for safety,” Kyungsoo said, “and touch it with the other.”

“Good plan,” Joonmyeon agreed.

Jongdae exhaled.

“Never done this before?” Chanyeol asked.

He shook his head.

“It’s okay. It’s not as scary as you imagine.”

Nodding, Jongdae breathed, “Okay. Let’s go.”

They all surrounded the can and knelt beside it. Jongdae gripped Joonmyeon’s jacket tightly with his right hand and placed the left one close to the tin can. On his left, Chanyeol gripped his backpack.

“One, Two… Three!” Chanyeol yelled and everything was swept away in a twister.

Jongdae screamed.

Everything was turning around them. There was a light and then the twister again.

“Let! Go!” Chanyeol yelled.

“What?” Jongdae yelled back. Kyungsoo let the can go and was immediately sucked from the light. Joonmyeon was next.

“After you!” Chanyeol yelled. “Let go!”

Jongdae closed his eyes as he cursed his faith to his friends and he finally let go.

 

He smacked the earth hard, feeling the breath get knocked out of his chest and groaned in pain. When he opened his eyes and willed his sight to focus, he saw Chanyeol, Joonmyeon and Kyungsoo walking…. He squinted. Were they _actually_ walking on air? Had he hit his head too? The other three gracefully walked to the earth, like it was normal.

“How _,_ ” Jongdae whined. Joonmyeon offered his hand to help him up. “And why didn’t you tell me!”

They all looked sheepish. “We thought… you knew how…” Joonmyeon apologised.

“But I told you I’d never done this before!” he protested.

“Details,” Joonmyeon whispered.

“I landed on my butt!”

“Oh hush you! We’re sorry!”

Jongdae pouted, but let it go. _Purebloods, seriously_. “Are we here?” he asked. “Is this the right place?”

Chanyeol was already staring at something, smiling. Jongdae turned his head to see what. And the sight took his breath away.

In the distance rose a huge castle of stone surrounded by a field of infinite green. Some parts seemed abandoned, vines climbing around the ruins. But most of the castle kept its original glory, standing tall and imposing. It was magnificently ancient.

Jongdae looked at Joonmyeon, who was gaping as well. He felt a little better about his own reaction.

“I didn’t know he lived in a castle!” Joonmyeon said, obviously shocked.

“Well, I would call it more of a manor, in a manner of speaking,” Chanyeol replied sheepishly.

“No, it’s definitely a small castle,” Joonmyeon accused, ignoring the pun. He adjusted his backpack and then started walking. “Let’s go.”

The other three boys followed him with rushed movements.

“Actually, their living quarters are pretty normal,” Chanyeol explained. “The East Wing contains the guest rooms because so many people stay here for a week or two, maybe even more. It’s impossible to see everything in one day. The North Wing houses the labs and research spaces. The West, which is the one that looks abandoned, is the Park.”

Jongdae stopped walking.

“The Park is _inside?”_ he asked. He was so confused.

“One of the greatest Extension Charms in the world,” Kyungsoo said dreamily.

Jongdae still felt confused. “Extension Charm…?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “You know, like your backpack?”

“My backpack?” Jongdae hefted his heavy backpacking backpack. “What about it?”

The other boys nervously exchanged looks. “You have an Extension Charm cast on it…. Right?” Joonmyeon asked timidly.

He blinked. “A what?”

“You just graduated from Hogwarts!” his friend yelled. “How can you be so clueless?”

“You mean all your stuff is _actually_ in there?” Kyungsoo asked amazed. “Like _all of it?”_

“Yes all my stuff is in my backpack!” he yelled. “Show me yours.” Nobody moved to show him. “ _Now.”_

Joonmyeon removed his—tiny backpack he realised, way too small for everything to actually be in there—from his shoulder and slowly opened it. Jongdae peeked inside and paled.

“I see.”

“Jongdae…”

“You’re so freaking messy.”

Joonmyeon looked embarrassed.

“And you’ve got your whole library there. And a closet. _Isn’t that wonderful.”_

“Well…”

“I want one for my birthday.”

“Fine.”

“Actually Baekhyun can probably make you one,” Chanyeol said casually, “or give you one of his extras. It’s his hobby.”

“Byun knows how to make this?” Joonmyeon was obviously impressed. They were now approaching the castle. Jongdae was certain that the figure in the door was Baekhyun himself.

“Well he _has to_ if he wants to keep his family business,” Chanyeol explained. “But luckily for him, he’s quite good at it. Hey Baek!”

Baekhyun had ran from the door to meet them halfway. He was not wearing a cloak like Jongdae expected, only ripped jeans and a bright red hoodie with “Supreme” in black lettering. He instantly hugged Chanyeol and bumped fists with Kyungsoo. Then he turned to look at them. Well, only Joonmyeon.

“Joonmyeon…” he waved. “And Jongdae,” he added on second thought. “I’m glad you came!”

“Hi,” Jongdae smiled awkwardly. Joonmyeon just gave Baekhyun a nod, but his lips tugged upwards. _That’s a good sign._

“Minseok and Han are already inside, being interrogated by my parents. If you don’t want to share your N.E.W.T results, please reconsider,” he joked.

Chanyeol laughed and gave him a hearty smack on his back. “I’ve missed your parents.”

Baekhyun beamed. “They missed you too, _Yeollie.”_ They were finally on the doorstep. He opened the big wooden door and Jongdae was suddenly inside a cozy and surprisingly modern living room (in wizard standards, at least). Minseok, Han, and two adults who must be Baekhyun’s parents were sitting around the fireplace. They all stopped their conversation as Baekhyun entered with the newly arrived guests.

A smile lit up Minseok’s face and he quickly jumped up from his chair to approach Jongdae, arms extended. He happily accepted the hug. Baekhyun’s parents were right behind him, hugging Chanyeol and Kyungsoo and welcoming them to their house. The woman then turned to smile at them.

“Mom, Dad, this is Jongdae,” Baekhyun introduced and Jongdae smiled politely. “And this is Joonmyeon. We were all in the same year.”

His mother raised her eyebrows while maintaining her smile. “ _Oh. Joonmyeon,”_ she cooed. Baekhyun turned ashy and desperately shook his head in her direction. She chuckled. “And Jongdae,” she added like she hadn’t just tried to spill her son’s secrets. Her mischievous grin was familiar to them all, having seen it one too many times on her son's face. “Come sit and warm up. I’ll bring you refreshments.”

“Thank you Mrs. Byun,” Joonmyeon replied, smiling. Jongdae also mumbled a thank you and headed towards the sofa. Too many new experiences for one day. Minseok comfortingly rubbed his back, obviously concerned.

Mrs. Byun was back in a second, a flying tray full of biscuits and empty glasses following her from behind. Jongdae could practically hear his stomach rumbling.

“We hope your trip was smooth,” Mr. Byun said as he sat. He looked at Jongdae’s dirty clothes and Jongdae fumbled with his sleeves, embarrassed.

Chanyeol laughed. “Well we did have a minor accident! Jongdae here has never used a Portkey before.”

“So I landed on my butt.”

Mr. Byun laughed, the sound low but pleasant. “We’ve all done that the first time around, so don’t worry,” he reassured him. “I think Baekhyun mentioned you’re a Muggleborn?”

“Dad!”

“It’s okay,” Jongdae said with a forced smile. “Yes, I am.”

“My father was fascinated by Muggles,” Mr. Byun continued. “We have _this_ here, what it is called—”

“It’s a television. A very old one.”

“Oh, a television! But I don’t think it works anymore.”

“I can fix it,” Chanyeol proposed.

Mr. Byun looked at him and Kyungsoo knowingly. “Last time you two almost burned down the house. Boys, no experiments in your rooms anymore. Only in the labs.”

“Yes sir,” Kyungsoo said with a quiet voice. Then he elbowed Chanyeol, who yelped.

“Sorry,” the tall boy replied sheepishly.

“So,” Mrs. Byun said as she poured lemonade in the glasses. Jongdae noticed that Han was already stuffing his face with biscuits. “What house were you in?”

Jongdae looked at Joonmyeon, both trying to decide who would answer the question. “We’re both Hufflepuffs,” Joonmyeon said.

What Jongdae didn’t expect was for Baekhyun’s parents to seem so… _happy_ to hear it. “Hufflepuffs!” his mother exclaimed. “Reaally! How is Joldy? She’s still the head of the kitchens right?”

They blinked. Joldy was indeed still the Head of the House-Elves. “Yes she is,” Jongdae replied carefully.

“She always gave us cookies after dinner,” Mr. Byun said. “And all kinds of food. I miss Hogwart’s meals.” His eyes seemed nostalgic.

“You were a Hufflepuff?” Joonmyeon asked surprised. Only Hufflepuffs had access to the kitchen, since their dorm was right next to it.

“We’re a family of Hufflepuffs!” Mrs. Byun said gleefully. “Baekhyun’s our little black sheep. Baekhyun sweetheart, why didn’t you mention your friends were Hufflepuffs?”

Baekhyun chewed on his lips. “I knew how you’d react,” he mumbled.

Mrs. Byun looked at Joonmyeon knowingly and beamed. Jongdae assumed she was happy that her son liked a Hufflepuff. He just hoped that Joonmyeon wouldn’t notice Mrs. Byun’s stares or they would all be in a lot of trouble.

“So how were your N.E.W.Ts, kids?” Baekhyun’s mother asked. “Baekhyun refused to tell us _anything._ Chanyeol, were you accepted where you wanted to go?”

Chanyeol chuckled and looked at Baekhyun who shrugged. “I did! My major is Potions and I took a minor in Transfiguration, but only because I like it a lot.”

“But you’re terrible at Transfiguration!” Baekhyun said rolling his eyes.

“Yeah but I love it anyway.”

Kyungsoo laughed. “They accepted me in my first option too,” he said smiling. “Alchemy.”

They all took a sharp breath. “In Flamel’s school?” Mr. Byun asked, impressed. “Congratulations son!”

“Kyungsoo, they only accept like... 2 people per year,” Joonmyeon breathed. “ _W_ _ow.”_

Kyungsoo blushed. “Thank you. And you? I didn’t ask before…”

“I got accepted too,” Joonmyeon said smiling. “I’ll start training at St Mungo’s at summer’s end,” he said proudly.

“Joonmyeon, congrats,” Chanyeol said, while Baekhyun’s parents seemed very impressed, giving him their congratulations. Baekhyun was smiling proudly at him like an idiot.

“And you Minseokie?” Joonmyeon asked. “Did you get any letters since we last talked?”

Minseok nodded. “I’m going to study Curse-breaking in the Ministry. Han got accepted as an Auror too so we’ll be together.” Jongdae noticed they were holding hands. They had all chosen very difficult career paths.

“I’m so proud of you all,” Baekhyun’s mother said, eyes glassy. “And you, dear?” she turned to Jongdae.

Jongdae blushed. “I’ve known since last year,” he confessed. “But I still wanted to take the N.E.W.Ts. I’m studying wandcraft at Ollivander’s.”

Baekhyun’s parent’s widened their eyes simultaneously. “Ollivander takes students? I didn’t know that,” Mr. Byun said.

“Oh, my. That is so amazing, sweetheart,” Mrs. Byun was obviously impressed. Of course his Hufflepuff friends had known already, but then his gaze fell on Baekhyun. Baekhyun, who looked at him like he had sprouted antlers.

“He doesn’t take apprentices, actually,” Joonmyeon said in his stead. “He’s just too embarrassed to say it. He’s exceptional,” he said proudly as he poked Jongdae with his elbow. “Tell them!”

“That’s why you wanted to come here?” Baekhyun suddenly said, voice sounding almost angry. “For our creatures?”

“Baekhyun!” his mother reprimanded him, but Baekhyun seemed determined.

Jongdae blinked surprised. “ _You_ invited me.”

Baekhyun was taken aback. “Yes but—”

“ _Baekhyun,”_ his mother warned. Then she turned to Jongdae. “Ollivander visits us often to collect cores,” he said. “I’m sure we’ll meet a lot in the future, but I’m happy that we got to meet you now as Baekhyun’s friend.”

“Thank you for having us,” Jongdae said politely. Baekhyun had made him _really_ uncomfortable, bursting out like this. He opted instead to chew on his very delicious cookie rather than indulge Baekhyun’s desire for a staring competition.

The tension was obvious to everyone else.

“So,” Chanyeol said, “Shall we go to our rooms and get settled? The usual rooms?”

Mrs. Byun sat up, a frown on her face as she contemplated the rooming situation. “Actually no, we have more clients visiting than expected. Two of you can room together and the other two can room with each of my sons.”

Baekhyun smiled brightly. “Joonmyeon can sleep with me!”

“Absolutely not,” his mom sternly burst his bubble, raising an eyebrow at him with an expression only a mother can manage. Baekhyun’s face fell into a pout. They stared at each other, communicating with their eyes. After a moment, Baekhyun accepted his loss with a deep sigh.

“Chanyeol?”

“Uhm…” Chanyeol said.

“Chanyeol can room with Jongdae!” Mrs. Byun said. “Baekhyunnie mentioned that you two know each other from Muggle camp? Then Kyungsoo can room with Baekhyun and—”

“Actually…” Kyungsoo interrupted. “Chanyeol and I are working on something right now… We would _really_ like to room together.”

Mrs. Byun squinted her eyes. “We said no experiments, boys….”

“No experiments inside the house, yes! But we’re working on something theoretical and you know we’re both night owls…” Chanyeol insisted. “Please…?”

He used his puppy eyes. Jongdae wondered if that would work.

Apparently so.

Mrs. Byun heaved a sigh. “Fine,” she said. “But the moment I notice _any_ funny business you’re changing rooms. Understood?”

“Yes Mrs. Byun,” they chorused, nodding their heads.

“So…we can’t put Baekhyun and his brother in the same room, because _some people_ have placed _hexes_ on their rooms to prevent the other from entering. So, Jongdae will room with Baekhyun and Joonmyeon will room with Minho.”

Jongdae didn’t know if Baekhyun’s crestfallen expression was due to rooming with him or to the realisation that he couldn’t visit Joonmyeon if he was in his brother’s room. He first pleadingly looked at his mother. Then at Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, who pretended to stare at the wall decorations instead. “Mom,” he whispered, “Jongdae and I don’t know each other that well.”

“Don’t be rude,” she whispered back but Jongdae still heard it. The next second she was smiling brightly at them again. “Joonmyeon, Minho was the Hufflepuff Head Boy while you were a second year. Do you remember him?”

Joonmyeon’s face lit up, though Jongdae didn’t remember him. Well, he had never been that good at recognising people by name or by face. “Yes, actually, I do!” Joonmyeon replied. “Wasn’t he our Keeper?”

“Oh, I think I remember him now…” Jongdae mumbled, trying to bring back his memory of the games they had attended in their first two years. “That was your brother?” he asked Baekhyun.

Baekhyun didn’t reply.

“He specializes in Quidditch injuries now,” Mr. Byun said. “You two will have a lot to talk about.”

“He’s a Healer?” Joonmyeon gasped. “I didn’t know!”

Baekhyun’s face became gloomier than Jongdae had thought possible.

“He can give you tips for your first year,” Mrs. Byun said. “Baekhyun, I think the room arrangements are just fine. Right Jongdae?”

Jongdae stared at her. Then at Baekhyun. If Baekhyun’s eyes could kill he would be dead. He swallowed with difficulty. “Haha… yes. Just perfect,” he replied.

“Baekhyun show them to their rooms,” Mrs. Byun instructed. “Lunch will be served in an hour!”

 

Jongdae silently entered the room with Baekhyun on his heels. Suddenly little paws attacked his legs and he looked down. An overly excited corgi was jumping up and down, tongue out while it yapped.

Jongdae dropped on his knees, hands already lost inside the soft fur of the dog’s neck. “Who’s this?” he cooed.

“That’s Mongryong,” Baekhyun replied. Mongryong whined at him with a bark. “I know, I know, I’m sorry that I locked you inside but mom doesn’t want you to be stepped on with so many guests around.”

Mongryong growled again like he understood but still found it unfair.

“Who’s a good boy?” Jongdae crooned, continuing to pet him. He’d always loved corgis. Mongryong licked his fingers and he laughed. He sat up, finally looking at Baekhyun’s bedroom.

With a first glance it was a good size, not too big but not too small either. It was so very _Gryffindor_ , with a color scheme of rich reds and golds. He guessed living in a house full of Hufflepuffs meant he needed to emphasize his differences. The whole atmosphere was still warm and homey, making Jongdae think that at least Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had that in common. Despite the coziness he still felt very awkward inside the other boy’s room. Why did Mrs. Byun have to know her son was crushing on Joonmyeon?

He spotted Baekhyun’s slightly messy desk, full of textbooks on every subject imaginable. Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Potions…

“Trying to impress Joonmyeon?” he joked.

“Believe it or not, _I do study,”_ Baekhyun replied, not hiding the snark in his tone. “It’s the first year I can actually work a magical job here and not be limited to picking up dragon poop. I’m not as entitled as you think.”

Jongdae felt himself blushing. “I didn’t mean it like that…” he mumbled. His eyes fell on the big bed on the other side of the room. _The bed._ Draped with magnificent red curtains and full of fluffy pillows.

“Uhm. Where should I sleep?”

Baekhyun glared at him. Then his eyes softened. “I usually share the bed with Chanyeol,” he replied.

“But Chanyeol’s not here.”

“Well, we had a deal he could room with Kyungsoo. I just hoped that my mother wouldn’t try to destroy my love life and forbid me to room with Joonmyeon!”

“You planned to make Joonmyeon sleep with you?” Jongdae hissed. “That’s terrible! I can’t believe I helped you!” Mongryong barked like he sensed something was wrong.

“I didn’t plan to _sleep with him,_ don’t be so dramatic! Sharing a bed just makes you more comfortable with each other.”

“More comfortable? Do I seem comfortable?”

“You’re not Joonmyeon.”

“I don’t think Joonmyeon would react differently. For all I know he would have hexed you right then and there!”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “He would not have,” he replied but he did not sound sure of himself. “Besides, he can’t use magic here.”

“What? Why?”

Baekhyun shrugged. “My bedroom is a magic-free zone.”

Jongdae blinked and touched his wand inside his jacket instinctively. “How is that possible? Didn’t your mother say that you cast a hex here?”

Baekhyun seemed a bit uncomfortable with the question, cheeks turning slightly red. “Well, I may or may not have stolen my dad’s wand during Third year to _do some things,”_ he explained. _“_ I hexed my room, because my brother had just graduated and hexed his room first, so I couldn’t enter or my face would be full of zits for a week. I thought it was unfair. So if _he_ enters, a certain... _male organ_ will be drawn on his forehead permanently for a week.”

Jongdae smiled despite himself. And then he burst out into uncontrollable laughter. “Oh my God, wizard households are so much fun,” he said wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. “And a magic-free zone? I’ve never heard of that.”

“It’s more of a no-transfiguration or charm zone,” the other boy explained. “Only for wizards. Other magical creatures can function just fine inside. It’s a relatively new discovery of our lab. And unfortunately my room was a test subject,” he said bitterly. “We're still working on how to remove it.”

“So…” Jongdae said.

“So we can’t charm or transfigure the bed,” Baekhyun confirmed his worst fear. “And I’m not going to give it up. Sleep on it or on the floor, I don’t care. But know that Mongryong sleeps with me too.”

Jongdae was ready to protest but decided against it, seeing as Baekhyun _had_ allowed him to sleep on his bed if he so wanted and that he was not obligated to do so. Sleeping beside Baekhyun wouldn’t be that bad. Right? Mongryong would be there too which was comforting. Baekhyun wouldn’t be indecent in front of his dog right? _Right?_

 _Wrong._ He was so wrong.

Jongdae stared at the ceiling as Baekhyun walked around the room shirtless, beads of water running down his hair and onto his torso. His hips were covered by a red (of course) bath towel.

And to think, Jongdae had thought that this might work out. Lunch had been _amazing,_ as Baekhyun’s father was a terrific cook. The atmosphere at the table was cozy, everyone chatting and laughing comfortably. Occasionally Mrs. Byun reprimanded Mr. Byun for dropping food down for Mongryong. It wasn’t his fault. Jongdae was pretty sure that the pup, using his puppy eyes to beg, had gotten more than his fair share of food from everyone in the room. Who could resist?

He had also met Baekhyun’s brother, the image of the previous Head Boy solidifying in his mind the moment he saw him. He was a handsome guy, face friendly and always smiling. His smile, though, was more the sweet kind while Baekhyun’s was 100% mischief. They weren't so alike that he would instantly realize they were related, but he could see the similarities if he searched hard enough.

He could also see Joonmyeon’s eyes forming hearts.

Swallowing his soup, Jongdae did his best to ignore Baekhyun, who seemed ready to explode. He had already guessed that sibling rivalry was strong in this household.

After lunch, they proceeded to visit the Park. As Mrs. Byun advised, they chose something fun and relaxing for their first day. By Baekhyun’s standards, this meant unicorns.

Jongdae was thrilled.

Baekhyun led them to the West Wing, navigating through countless corridors and doors. Jongdae would be lost if he was on his own.

“The West Wing is charm protected,” Baekhyun explained as they entered another corridor. “Only members of my family and trusted stuff can navigate through. It’s an anti-theft system. If a visitor wants to steal something it will be impossible to find the right room.”

“It’s the same charm as Daedalus’s Labyrinth,” Kyungsoo commented. They all nodded with awe.

Baekhyun stopped in front of a door that looked exactly like all the others. Old and dirty. Jongdae wondered how the charm worked. Maybe Baekhyun’s brain was like Ariadne’s thread.

Baekhyun opened the door and one by one started to enter. Jongdae was right behind Joonmyeon.

He looked around and took a sharp breath.

They were in a forest.

Green.

Too green.

But it was not dark. Sunshine peeked through the tree branches, creating a nice shadow all over the forest. Here and there there were pops of colors, small flowers and mushrooms. Jongdae looked behind him. The door was there, suspended in mid air. It was like entering a psychedelic dream.

Baekhyun walked into the forest like he had done it a million times, whistling a nice melody.

“Alize!” he yelled suddenly. “Virgil!”

Nothing happened for a few moments. Baekhyun continued walking. Jongdae looked behind him, searching for the door that was starting to disappear from their vision. He didn’t want to get lost there.

Then he heard it. Hooves on the ground.

In front of them four unicorns appeared. Jongdae took a sharp breath as everyone else around him. Except Baekhyun.

None of them had ever seen a unicorn before, as that lesson in the Care of Magical Creatures class had been cancelled. The professor had not been able to persuade the Forbidden Forest’s unicorns to come visit.

The unicorns were stunning. Marvelous creatures. Two of them were adults, their skin pure silver. The other two must have been less than two years old, their coats still gold and their horns still missing. A family.

“Stay behind,” Baekhyun told them as he approached the small herd. He took an apple out of his bag and offered it to the unicorn in the front. The creature snorted but accepted the gift. Baekhyun smiled and patted the soft-looking mane, giving the other unicorn an apple too. Then strawberries to the young ones.

“So,” he said, his voice calm, “adult unicorns prefer girls. The little ones are curious enough to readily approach you, but don’t make any sudden movements or approach them on your own. They’ll get scared and the parents might get angry.”

Jongdae knew all this. After all, it had been part of his job training.

“But the adults seem to like you,” Han said teasing. “Are you a girl, Byun?”

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out. “I said _prefer._ And they knew me since I was a kid so they trust me.” He scratched the male one behind the ears. “It’s okay,” he said to the unicorns.

Tentatively one of the foals started to walk away from its parents. The shyer one snuffled but took a step too. Minseok cooed.

The brave foal went straight to Joonmyeon who widened his eyes. Baekhyun looked like he was in love. He approached Joonmyeon and placed a strawberry in his palm. Joonmyeon, still looking at the foal, showed his hand and the small unicorn devoured it immediately. Joonmyeon chuckled and petted its back.

“It’s so soft,” he said. “Like silk. I didn’t expect that.”

Baekhyun smiled and divided the strawberries between them. The foals started eating from multiple hands while simultaneously getting petted.

But Jongdae was left behind, observing his friends who seemed enchanted by the creatures. He stared at the strawberry in his palms and contemplated about joining the circle. He felt nervous even though these were foals. Ollivander said that he had to make friends of them while they were young. Just buying a unicorn hair was simple, but the key to creating a truly powerful wand with a soul of its own was for the wandmaker and the creature to share a connection. The creature must give the wandmaker the core with its own will. Or else the wand will always be mediocre.

Jongdae was lost in his thoughts when something slightly bumped his arm.

Surprised, he turned his head to see who did that and remained still as a statue.

The female unicorn requested the strawberry.

Jongdae slowly showed her his palm and she ate it. Then she rubbed her cheek on his hand, asking for a stroke.

Jongdae was speechless. He did as he was requested to, the female unicorn sighing with happiness. Then the male one approached him too and the foals appeared in between, looking at him with curiosity.

Jongdae dared to look at Baekhyun whose eyes were comically wide. He looked like he was seeing a miracle. Actually, everyone was staring at Jongdae.

“So how would you explain this?” Han was the first to ask. “You’re a boy right?”

Jongdae scrunched his nose. “Of course I am!” he protested. “I guess they like me?”

“All of them?” Baekhyun said, his voice shaky. “I’ve never seen something like this...”

Jongdae felt his cheeks turning hot. He continued caressing the unicorns as all his friends stared at him.

“This is so unfair,” Chanyeol whispered. “I want to enchant unicorns too.”

“Jongdae is a unicorn charmer,” Joonmyeon joked. Nobody laughed but Baekhyun, who then coughed awkwardly.

“Amazing,” Minseok said looking between them.

“But how do you explain it?” Kyungsoo whispered to Chanyeol. Ever the Ravenclaw, always seeking explanations. “What makes them like Jongdae that much? Something that makes him different than all of us.”

“Maybe he’s just good with animals,” Joonmyeon said. “He was always good in Care of Magical Creatures.”

“And Mongryong loved him,” Baekhyun added.

“Yes but unicorns are not dogs,” Kyungsoo said back. “And he was good but not exceptionally good. I remember the time a Qilin almost killed him.”

“I can still hear you you know!” Jongdae protested. The unicorns continued sniffing him and rubbing their heads on his arms. “And _that_ was an accident.”

“You made the symbol of peace kick you,” Kyungsoo replied. “No, it’s something else.”

Chanyeol seemed to have an idea. It was pretty obvious by his expression that something clicked in his mind. Chanyeol made eye contact with Jongdae, who suddenly felt like he didn’t want to know what Chanyeol was about to say. Luckily, Chanyeol shook his head instead. “Let’s drop it,” he proposed. “Maybe it’s just his cologne.”

Jongdae didn’t argue that he wasn’t wearing any cologne. But Baekhyun was still staring at him like he couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. He touched Chanyeol’s arm, probably to ask what his theory was. Jongdae hoped that Chanyeol would prove to be a good enough friend. He had a theory of his own and the only person in the world who knew this secret was none other than Chanyeol himself. And it didn’t take much to put two and two together.

Now here they were. Alone in the bedroom, Baekhyun half naked and dripping and Jongdae covering his eyes with his pillow because _why._

He was actually not bothered with nudity, Hufflepuffs were notorious about not having personal boundaries at all. But Baekhyun… Baekhyun made him uncomfortable.

He kept wondering why as Baekhyun prepared for bed.

Maybe it was his annoying singing in the bathroom or the fact that he had too many Muggle plushies around his bedroom—courtesy of Chanyeol and his plushie addiction. Jongdae had always felt uncomfortable around fake animals. Or maybe it was the fact that Baekhyun liked Joonmyeon - _his friend_ \- and he was part of his conspiracy plan to seduce him. Maybe it was guilt.

_Guilt._

Was he feeling guilty about it?

_No._

Jongdae widened his eyes as he realized that he didn’t mind. Baekhyun was cool. Joonmyeon needed to loosen up a bit. It wasn’t such a bad idea.

He picked up his pajamas and headed towards the bathroom while thinking.

“Hey,” Baekhyun said.

Jongdae turned his head. “Huh?”

“You forgot your towels.” Baekhyun approached him with a wide smile and placed the towels on his pile of clothes.

Jongdae stared. He did have quite a radiant smile.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun said, moving his hand in front of his eyes. “You spaced out.”

“I’m fine! _Fine.”_

“You’re thinking about the unicorns right?” he asked, still smiling. “They’re amazing right?”

_Right. The unicorns._

“They were,” he whispered. “You’re really good with them.”

“Me?” Baekhyun said surprised. “You enchanted them, there’s no other explanation! Seriously, I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Jongdae chucked. “Beginner’s luck?”

Baekhyun tilted his head, amused. “I don’t think so. And Chanyeol wouldn't say anything.”

He felt instant relief.

“So you _know.”_

“What?”

“Come on tell me!”

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Baekhyun pouted. “You so much do. Chanyeol doesn’t keep secrets from me! So unfair.”

Jongdae raised his eyebrows, amused. “I’m sure he keeps _some_ secrets.”

“No way,” Baekhyun insisted. “Tell me. My friendship is on the line.”

Jongdae snorted. “Nice try,” he joked. “But I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Baekhyun bit his lip. “Okay,” he finally said, “I’ll figure it out!”

Jongdae rolled his eyes and started heading towards the bathroom. “Have fun then!” he said right before closing the door with a thump.

“Thanks!” Baekhyun replied from the bedroom.

Jongdae smiled without realising as he prepared the water for his bath. It was time to relax.

 

After his bath, Jongdae almost forgot why he felt so uncomfortable around Baekhyun.

Until they laid in bed together. Just the two of them.

Okay, and Mongryong. Thank god for Mongryong.

Jongdae switched sides again, trying to find a comfortable position. But now he faced Baekhyun directly and that was just too much.

Baekhyun was sleeping on his back, his arms and legs spread as much as the bed allowed with Jongdae sleeping beside him too.

He remembered how Baekhyun had yipped like a puppy right before getting asleep, startling him, but now the only sound was his soft and rhythmic breathing. Jongdae dared to look at him for the first time. _Really_ look at him.

They had a nightlight on, which was enough for Jongdae to make out the details. Baekhyun’s dark eyelashes forming small shadows under his eyes. The small pout he had while sleeping. The mole near his right eyebrow. And a tiny one by his upper lip.

It’s weird how he had seen Baekhyun almost every day for seven years, having classes together and walking past hallways, but he had still never noticed them. Tiny details.

Jongdae took a sharp breath and closed his eyes tightly. He wished his brain would shut off. It was a long day and he just wanted to sleep. No dreams, no thoughts, just sleep and wake up.

Uncomfortable. _Why do I feel uncomfortable?_

It was not about sharing the room or the bed and he knew it.

It was the fact that for some reason he had started to care, really care, about Baekhyun’s feelings. He had not suddenly started liking Baekhyun for all his charms, the other boy had been quite moody actually (thanks to Joonmyeon), but because he did not want to see him fail.

 _It’s normal. It’s empathy,_ he tried to convince himself.

And while Baekhyun Byun seemed so confident to everyone else, Jongdae’s last thought before falling asleep was how vulnerable he looked.

 

 

Baekhyun woke up feeling warm. He liked the warmth and he snuggled closer to it, leaving a small groan as he stretched his back and then relaxed again. He pondered opening his eyes, but his alarm hadn't rang yet. Surely he had some extra time.

Then something moved. Something definitely bigger than Mongryong. Something that tickled Baekhyun's nose. Was it... hair?

He opened his eyes, heart suddenly beating way too fast.

The first thing he saw was soft dark brown hair. A strong jawline. Scattered cute moles forming constellations on the neck.

Baekhyun was spooning Jongdae.

A hopefully still asleep Jongdae, who rhythmically breathed under his arm.

He carefully untangled his arm and then their legs, trying to move as less as possible. Jongdae didn't seem to move or wake up, so that was good. Mongryong stared at him from the bottom end of the bed. Baekhyun showed him his tongue and stood up. That dog judged him.

Baekhyun rubbed his eyes, trying to decide what to do next. This would not have been a problem with Chanyeol, he could just shake off any embarrassment. He looked at Jongdae, still asleep, and sighed. Shaking his head, he decided to go to the bathroom. Hopefully the other boy would be wake when he returned and they could all go eat breakfast together.

He left his room, closing the door with the least amount of sound as was humanly possible. His vision was still hazy and he yawned.

"Good morning, sunshine!"

He jumped, startled. "Jeez, Chanyeol, you almost gave me a heart attack."

Chanyeol smiled like he’d had the best sleep in his life and was now ready for anything. Baekhyun squinted his eyes. "Why are you so happy?"

His smile became even brighter. Baekhyun hadn’t thought it possible. "It's a wonderful morning! Why are you like this?"

"Weren't you supposed to like... study with Kyungsoo till late at night about your thing? Wasn't that why we didn't room together?"

Chanyeol blinked. "Is that an interrogation? I just slept well."

"Sure..."

"What about you?"

Baekhyun looked around them awkwardly. "Fine..." he mumbled.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, come here," he said waving for Chanyeol to come closer. "It was a disaster!" he whispered. "We are so awkward around each other. And this morning! I woke up and..."

"And?"

"I was spooning him!" he hissed.

Chanyeol looked at him for a second. And then started laughing.

"Shhhh, you're going to wake him up!"

Chanyeol chuckled. "Merlin's beard, Baekhyun! You certainly don’t spoon me when I sleep in your bed."

Baekhyun gaped. "I..."

"You?" Chanyeol said and winked. Baekhyun slapped him on the arm.

"I don't know! He was warm and I guess he smelled good and—"

"He smelled good. I see," another voice replied.

"Kyungsoo, what are you doing here!" Baekhyun said horrified.

"I just used the bathroom," the other boy said casually. "Tell me about Jongdae."

"I can't believe this."

"I'll tell you later!" Chanyeol told Kyungsoo. Baekhyun did not like his cheerful tone at all.

"You _traitor_!" he said.

"Are you alright?" Jongdae's head appeared from the now slightly opened door. His eyes were sleepy and his voice was amazingly raspy. Baekhyun mentally slapped himself.

"Yes! Great!" he yelled.

"Sorry, did we wake you up?" Chanyeol asked.

"It was time to wake up," Jongdae assured him. "I turned off the alarm," he told Baekhyun. “What are you all talking about?"

"Just today's schedule," Chanyeol replied. "I was asking Baekhyun what creatures we'll see today."

"Oh." Jongdae blinked. "And?"

Baekhyun opened his mouth. And then closed it again, feeling himself turn an embarrassing shade of red.

"We're not really sure yet," Kyungsoo came to his rescue. "We'll vote at the table, right?"

"Right."

Jongdae nodded. "Cool. Uhm. Is there a line for the bathroom?"

"No, you can use it," Baekhyun instantly said without thinking.

"Oh, great." Jongdae said. "I might be a while, I want to shower."

Chanyeol looked at him with a _look_ when Jongdae was finally inside the bathroom and the water started running. "What?"

"You never let me go to the bathroom first!" he whined.

"You're not a guest!"

Chanyeol laughed. "Am I not?"

"Well, you're my best friend. It's different."

"I guess it is different."

"Are you implying something?"

"Me?" he said innocently as they all went inside Baekhyun's room and closed the door. Kyungsoo immediately sat on the bed and started petting Mongryong, about to doze off. "I don’t need to imply anything, with all those dreamy looks you were shooting him yesterday?"

Baekhyun's jaw dropped. "What?"

"It's true," Kyungsoo sing-songed and Baekhyun gave him the stink eye. Kyungsoo shrugged and continued playing with the puppy.

"What are you talking about?" he asked Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sighed. "You kept looking at him like he was... I don't know? The sun? The moon and stars? The most beautiful thing in the world?"

Baekhyun was shocked. "I stared because it was weird. I've never seen anything like it before. There's nothing behind it!"

"Sure."

"I don't get where this is coming from, honestly."

"I warned you not to harbor any feelings for Jongdae, remember?"

"Gallopin' Gorgons Chanyeol! I like Joonmyeon!"

"Do you?" Kyungsoo asked. Baekhyun turned to look at him. Kyungsoo dared to look him straight in the eyes.

"What do you two mean? Have you been talking about me?" he said, his voice suddenly more loud and angry than he intended. He tried to breathe and calm down.

Chanyeol actually looked uncomfortable. "It was not ill-intended. Just observations."

Baekhyun snorted. "Observations?" he asked. "Like I'm one of your experiments? Have you come to a conclusion?"

"Actually yes," Kyungsoo simply said.

"Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol whined. "This isn’t the right time."

"Please. Explain," Baekhyun said sarcastically. "Enlighten me, because apparently I don't know my own feelings."

"A lot of people don't," Chanyeol whispered. He seemed quite sad at that moment. "We're just worried for you."

"Why?" he asked. "Where is this coming from?"

Kyungsoo sighed. "It's just that... Joonmyeon seems more like a silly crush."

Baekhyun looked between them. "I've liked him for years!" he hissed.

"Because he hates you," Chanyeol was quick to say. "Baekhyun, you only want his attention because he doesn't like you at all."

Baekhyun was taken aback. "That's not true," he said but his voice wavered.

"He's a Hufflepuff and he hates you and you can't stand it. And this ‘crush’ escalated too quickly this year to ‘I want a relationship’ because you had to work together as Head Boys and he wouldn't cooperate with you."

Baekhyun shook his head. " _No_. It was because we were graduating. If I didn't do something we would’ve lost contact. Because _I_ _like him. Love him._ "

Chanyeol was looking at him like he had missed the most obvious thing in the world. Baekhyun didn’t like being treated like that.

"Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo was the one to talk first, "Joonmyeon is a Hufflepuff and wanted to be a Healer since year one and we just thought... maybe he reminded you too much of your brother and—"

"That is a load of dragon dung," he said disgusted. " _My brother?_ " he hissed. "That's so _sick_ . How can you even say that, you can't imagine how _sick_ that would be—"

"Well, that sounded wrong," Chanyeol interrupted. "We meant... it seems like you’re just seeking validation."

Baekhyun shook his head, not believing what he heard. "I know what I feel," he insisted. "I still can't understand how the hell you two even thought of that."

Nobody talked for a while.

"Actually—"

"Kyungsoo no—" Chanyeol yelped.

" _Actually_ ," Kyungsoo continued, piercing Chanyeol with his eyes. "It was our project this year."

Baekhyun was lost. "What?"

"We completed it," Chanyeol admitted, his cheeks turning red.

"That super secretive project you wouldn't talk to anyone about except Kyungsoo?"

"Yes."

"You... _succeeded?_ After all the explosions and mishaps?"

"Yes..."

"So why the hell are you two rooming together," he hissed.

"You see—" Chanyeol tried to explain himself.

"Let me explain," Kyungsoo interrupted.

Baekhyun exhaled loudly. He was so angry with the two of them. "Go ahead," he said sarcastically.

Kyungsoo licked his lips nervously. "Remember when you joked you should use a love potion on Joonmyeon?" he asked.

Baekhyun snorted. "How could I forget. You hexed me for a week and Chanyeol was bothering me for a month about how wrong love potions are."

"Well, we had an idea," Kyungsoo admitted. "Something that can be used instead of a love potion."

Baekhyun blinked. "I don't understand."

"Something that can... _measure_ ….” He frowned. “That’s not the right word. Let’s say predict. Something that can predict how two people will feel for each other."

Baekhyun looked at his friends, his eyes widened. "Predict? Is this Potions or Divination?"

"Both," Kyungsoo replied, totally serious. "It's Alchemy. That's how I got accepted into my school."

Baekhyun widened his eyes. "Please explain," he said weakly.

"It's a potion that informs you how much and how likely it is to have any kind of feelings for each other. Basically, a love compatibility potion."

"That... doesn't make sense..."

"It does make sense. Instead of pondering what ifs and using love potions, you can just learn and proceed. Get over with it or give it a real try," Kyungsoo explained. "It informs you of the current status and what it can possibly turn into. _Possibly_."

Baekhyun shook his head in denial. "It can’t be that accurate. Can't."

"It was," Chanyeol said, not looking at him like he was ashamed. "We tested it on various couples, on people who had one-sided romances and on people who did not know each other at all. The results were there. We sent it out to the Alchemy Society and they confirmed it. We're on the process of deciding what to do with it. Sell it or something."

Baekhyun could not find the words. "And you tested it on me? And Joonmyeon?" he asked weakly.

Chanyeol nodded. "It was when I asked for a strand of your hair. Kyungsoo directly asked Joonmyeon for one too, so it can’t be a mix up. I was sure the results would be good," he explained. "I was ready to reveal our findings with you too but then..." he shook his head.

"They were awful, right…? He will never like me..." he whispered.

"Baekhyun, no," Chanyeol rubbed his back. "He _can_ like you. But only as a friend. The romantic element was completely nonexistent in his results. As for you... I'm sorry... It was the same."

"That can't be!" he said horrified.

"It’s just an infatuation," Kyungsoo said. "Seeking validation. Meaning that the moment he shows you he likes you as a friend, you'll lose interest. I'm so sorry Baekhyun."

"You can't base this on a test," Baekhyun insisted. "It's impossible."

"What's impossible?" Jongdae said as he opened the door. "Whoa, did I intrude? I can come back later," he said, sensing the heavy atmosphere in the room.

Chanyeol smiled at him. "No, it's okay! Kyungsoo and I were just leaving actually!" he said and signaled Kyungsoo to follow him outside.

Kyungsoo sat up from the bed and followed. "It's magic," he said right before he exited the room and then closed the door behind him.

Jongdae looked at him, surprised. “Are you okay?”

Baekhyun didn’t answer.

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae asked, worried. “Did you three fight?”

Baekhyun shook his head, trying to compose himself.

“You’re crying,” Jongdae said and came closer. “Baekhyun…” He _hugged_ him.

Baekhyun felt the tears running down his cheeks and then the warmth of Jongdae’s hug. He faced the side of Jongdae’s neck, smelling like apple tree flowers from the bath he had just taken. He tried to take a breath but ended up sobbing into the other boy.

“I’m sorry,” he rasped.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jongdae said and rubbed his back soothingly. “I can kick Chanyeol if you want. I don’t know what he did, but it wasn’t right to leave you here, crying on your own. Do you want me to hex him? He has an irrational fear of small birds, I can make some chase him around and attack him if you want.”

Baekhyun chuckled bitterly. “It’s okay. I’m just… processing things. Thank you though.”

He could not see Jongdae but he felt him smile. “I fight with my friends over the silliest things. I’m sure you guys will sort it out.”

Baekhyun hugged him back and then straightened his body. Jongdae took a step back and Baekhyun instantly missed the hug. “Thank you,” he rasped and sniffed. “I don’t know why I’m crying. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“Your hug was amazing,” Baekhyun tried to joke.

“I know right! People would always come and hug me when they had problems at Hogwarts! I’m like… the Hug Master.”

Baekhyun laughed and picked up a tissue to blow his runny nose. “Man, I wish I was in Hufflepuff then. In Gryffindor we’re all too manly to even hold hands. Including the girls.”

“ _Gryffindors_ ,” Jongdae snorted.

Baekhyun smiled in agreement. “Well! I’ll go to the bathroom and then we can have breakfast and decide which lucky creature we’ll visit today!”

“Can’t wait,” Jongdae smiled.

 

 

“You’re going to visit the Chinese Fireball dragon?” Mrs. Byun asked, her brows furrowed. “It’s near that part…”

“Mom, I get along great with them, it will be okay,” Baekhyun assured. “It’s not like I’m going to show them the Hungarian Thorntail,” he joked. But Mrs. Byun still seemed very concerned for some reason.

“Is everything okay?” Kyungsoo asked while picking up a scone and dipping it into his milk.

“Just…We had a problem with our next door department. Our Thunderbird went missing.”

They all widened their eyes.

“Cigwe is missing?” Baekhyun asked, his voice high. “Since when?”

His mother sighed. “Some weeks. Actually his _room_ is missing. We just can’t find it despite Ariadne’s thread. It’s weird. The last time someone entered his room, it was located right beside the Chinese Fireball’s room.”

“That _is_ weird,” Baekhyun said. “I can’t believe it…” he put his spoon down and stared at his unfinished piece of cake. He didn’t think he could eat anymore.

“Actually,” Minho said clearing his throat, “I heard that some of you wanted to go see the Hoo-hoo?”

“Dragons are so overrated,” Minseok said rolling his eyes. That sparked a debate as everyone began to bicker about their opinions.

“Hold your Hippogriffs!” Minho yelled. Everybody instantly stopped talking. “I’m free today and I don’t mind visiting our new chick. So I can show the Hoo-hoo to anyone who wants to see it today and we can even name it if you want. Form two groups.”

“I’ll come,” Minseok said instantly.

“Me too,” Han said right after.

“Such a surprise.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“I… I think I’ll come too,” Joonmyeon said timidly.

Baekhyun looked at him. And then at his food. Jongdae gave him a weird look.

“Jongdae?” Minseok asked.

“Hm?” the other boy replied.

“Will you come with us?”

“Uhm. I would love to but I think I prefer to see the dragon today. Dragon cores are more common and the Hoo-hoo _can_ be used, but I think I’ll have to be in another level to try it.”

“Well you did _that_ already,” Minseok tried to convince him. “And you’ve seen plenty of Dragons before.”

Jongdae smiled lightly. “Not a Chinese Fireball. The Hoo-hoo can wait. I’ll go with Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo.”

Minseok looked at him weirdly.

“What did you do already?” Mrs. Byun asked curiously.

“He made a wand with a core that was never used before,” Minseok said while munching on his french toast.

“Minseok!” Jongdae whined while everybody stared at him with wide eyes. “It’s not that of a big deal,” he said. Baekhyun could see his cheeks turning red.

“You found a new core?” Mrs. Byun said with excitement. “That’s… amazing! What was it?”

Jongdae rubbed the base of his neck. “A Gumiho,” he said. “A hair from a nine-tailed fox. She’s the protector of my family back in Korea so last time I went there she gave me a strand.”

“She’s actually your ancestor right?” Joonmyeon added.

Jongdae looked at him, annoyed. “Yeah, she’s my great-grandmother.”

“A fox is your grandmother?” Han asked blinking. “You do look foxy _.”_

“Idiot,” Minseok said under his breath while hitting him with his elbow.

“Gumihos can transform into very beautiful women,” Baekhyun explained. “They can enchant you but most of the time they just like to play pranks. The Muggles think that they will eat your liver but that’s a myth. Is it like using a Veela hair?”

Jongdae looked at him impressed. “Kinda,” he replied. “It’s temperamental but because I have a strong blood connection with the core it listens to me,” he said as he showed his wand to the table. Baekhyun didn’t know that Jongdae was using a wand he created himself. “I think it can cast spells on its own when it senses danger, like a Thunderbird core, but so far it has only happened once.”

“When an Acromantula attacked us on the verge of the Forbidden Forest,” Joonmyeon shuddered. “Thank Merlin for his wand.”

Jongdae looked at it. “It’s quite playful with me,” he admitted, “if I don’t keep it in check, the outcome of my magic, particularly transfigurations, will turn out…  let’s say _hilarious_ at best. So the magic is not consistent like a unicorn core, but it is very loyal. If you take it from me either you won’t be able to use it or it will trick you and mess up your spells.”  

“It has quite the personality,” Mrs. Byun cooed like they were talking about an unruly child.

“Yes, but it works for me because of the bond,” Jongdae explained. “That’s why I don’t think it’s a big discovery, this type of wand will not work for a lot of people. Plus we haven’t really used a lot of Asian and African indigenous creatures in wandcrafting because the wizards there use other types of conductors to cast spells. So it’s only natural to find more possible wand cores there.”

“Still, Ollivander took you as an apprentice,” Minseok said. “Don’t undersell yourself.”

“I’m not,” Jongdae said embarrassed. “I’m just… stating a fact.”

“Well, a phoenix core can’t find a master easily too, but it is still commonly used,” Kyungsoo said. “Maybe it will be right for more experienced magic users.”

“Isn’t your core a phoenix feather?” Han asked Chanyeol. “I didn’t know it was that rare. Mine’s a plain dragon string.”

“Uhm. Yes,” Chanyeol confirmed. “I don’t know how it happened,” he joked.

“Well, Phoenix cores can learn _a lot_ of varied magic and our Chanyeol just wants to learn everything right?” Jongdae teased. “Also Han, dragon cores are some of the most powerful out there, they are just not so committed because they are obtained while the dragon is dead and they didn’t give it away willingly. So the disadvantage is that someone can easily steal it.”

Han looked at his wand. “Poor traitor,” he said to it.

“You know your wands huh,” Minho said to Jongdae. “Impressive.”

Jongdae smiled, embarrassed. “Thank you.”

Minho looked at his pocket-watch and sat up from his chair. “So, shall we boys? Or else the Hoo-hoo chick will take its midday nap!”

 

Baekhyun looked at Jongdae sideways. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were following them but they were immersed in a conversation about wands and if the wood took a part on the effectiveness or not. “You didn’t have to come with us,” he said quietly. Jongdae raised his eyebrows.

“I didn’t want to leave you alone with them,” he whispered back. “I mean, you should resolve this on your own, I was just not sure if you had the time to think about it—whatever it was that you fought about.”

Baekhyun stared at his feet as he followed the mental thread towards the dragon’s room. “Thank you,” he said eventually.

Jongdae smiled lightly. “Don’t mention it.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath as he felt the room he was seeking getting closer and closer. “We’re close,” he announced. “Right… here,” he showed an old door, painted with red paint.  He stood in front of it and looked at his friends. “So, I know you nerds have done your homework but let’s revise. Here we have three Chinese Fireballs or as they are more commonly known, Liondragons. Two males who are the small ones and one large female. They are one of the smartest dragon breeds and the only breed that can share territory with other dragons, hence they share the same room. They know me but don’t make _any_ sudden movements, _always_ stay behind me and _always_ ask before doing _anything._ Even breathe. Understood?”

“Yeah,” Jongdae said.

“Of course,” Kyungsoo replied too but he seemed nervous. Chanyeol held his hand. Baekhyun tried to ignore their hand-holding while Jongdae shamelessly stared at their hands and then at them, judgmentally. Not that they realised.

Baekhyun opened the door with a sigh. The first roar was heard. “Let’s go,” he urged. He had visited them since he was a kid, cleaned after them more times he could ever wish to but it was still like seeing them for the first time. They were on the distance, scarlet all over, their bodies lean and muscular and strong. Each one had a golden fringe around the face, the male’s more prominent than the female’s. The female was sleeping on the pile of gold and treasure they shared, while one of the males, probably Loong, lazily stared at them from a distance. The other one was already flying towards them.

“Is this okay?” Jongdae asked nervously. “It’s coming right at us.”

Baekhyun smiled. “It’s Wang,” he said. “He’s friendly. _With me_.”

True enough, the dragon landed close to them, tucking his wings carefully and sniffing the air for new smells. Kyungsoo took a step back, but Chanyeol held him by the arm.

“Don’t show that you fear them,” he whispered.

Jongdae tried to follow the advice. He looked at the magnificent creature in front of them. It pained him that such a popular wand core was made from its heartstring. In this age facilities mostly donated dragon hearts when they died of natural causes but illegal hunting was still a thing and there were _a lot_ of dragon parts sold in the wizarding black market. Jongdae wished to discover another part that could work as good, like… a dragon whisker, scale or nail. Something the dragon _could_ give willingly to a wandmaker. He doubted that this was going to solve the illegal hunting though, dragons had too many precious parts used for potions or plain display.

“Hey Wang,” Baekhyun said as he took a step closer. The dragon exhaled some smoke and lowered his head, bringing it to Baekhyun’s level.

He heard the others taking a sharp breath behind him but he gestured them to remain calm.

“How are you?” he asked and he showed his palm asking for permission. Now he could clearly see the dragon’s honey coloured eyes with the bronze veins. Wang permitted him to touch his snout and Baekhyun tickled him. Wang closed his eyes happily and exhaled more smoke.

“I don’t advise you to come any closer,” he said to his friends. “But I think you can get a good look from there, right?”

“Right…” Kyungsoo looked five times paler than usual.

Chanyeol had seen other dragons from this distance in the past so he looked more composed. As for Jongdae, he looked more curious than afraid. Baekhyun winked at him. He swore Jongdae turned red after that.

“So this is a small one,” he continued. “Barely two tons. Loong, our other male is a tiny bit bigger. Our female, Biyu, is three tons but she will reach four in a few years. As you can see they have five fingers on their back legs, while the Japanese dragon has only four. This allows them to really grasp things, they are known to even throw rocks from the sky. It also helps with stealing gold and precious stones,” he added mischievously.

“You have a _huge_ treasure right there,” Jongdae commented.

“It’s required to keep them happy. Each year we exchange the dragon treasure from room to room and organize some sort of treasure hunt for each creature. So they won’t get too bored. Because if they do get bored, these beasts like to eat human flesh.”

Kyungsoo whimpered. “I don’t get along with dragons,” he said quietly. “Maybe the Hoo-hoo was a better idea.”

“But they have never tasted it,” Baekhyun assured him. “They were born in captivity so they feed mostly on pigs.”

“Isn’t that sad?” Jongdae asked. “Living in captivity.”

Baekhyun looked at him while continuing tickling Wang’s face who looked ecstatic. “Yes, sometimes I think that, but all our rooms are carefully made with their natural habitats in mind. They hunt and live and interact with other creatures as they would have in the wild, minus the possible dangers. The space is limitless, the door just appears where they are. When they need to socialise or breed, we care for it. We keep them here for both protection and for research, but we always think of their best interest. We also rehabilitate wild creatures and either keep them if they can’t survive on their own or release them right after. That’s how we obtained Loong’s mother actually. But if they are born in captivity, it’s a long process to teach them how to survive on their own.”

Jongdae still looked kinda sad. “It’s not like they live in cages,” Chanyeol said to him. “Like Muggles usually do. It’s even safer than a Muggle Nature Park. I think they are happy.”

“I guess so,” Jongdae sighed. “I just haven’t wrapped my mind around the Extension Charm yet. I guess their environment doesn’t really change.”

“The Extension Charm is good,” Baekhyun agreed, “but not all creatures can be fooled. For example, you can’t keep a Thunderbird in captivity no matter how good of an Extension Charm you have.”

“And the one missing?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Unfortunately, Cigwe is blind. It’s a wild creature rehabilitation case that we just couldn’t let back into the wild. He could survive on his own but it was a threat to the Magical Community because he could expose us to the Muggles. At least he came here as a chick so he’s accustomed. But sometimes you can see he wants to leave… I hope we can find him soon,” he said worried.

“Sad,” Jongdae murmured as they all stared at the dragon for a few moments.

Suddenly a dragon roar was heard from the treasure pile. They all looked past the dragon in front of them to see what had happened.

“What?” Baekhyun said surprised. “Biyu usually doesn’t greet me that way,” he joked. They saw the female dragon moving around the pile of gold, finally awake from her sleep. Then he noticed that her golden fringe was all up, something that usually meant she was angry or defensive. Baekhyun widened his eyes.

“Uhm, Baek,” Chanyeol whispered. “You didn’t tell us Biyu had eggs…”

Baekhyun’s heart stopped for a second. Then he looked again. They were there, barely noticeable on the top of the treasure where she previously slept, three dragon eggs.

“Shit, she’s not supposed to have reached the reproductive age. _Shit.”_

Wang moved nervously as Biyu took flight, black smoke coming out of her nostrils.

“Shit!” Baekhyun yelled as he took his wand out. “Run!”

They all simultaneously ran towards the door. It was close but not close enough. He could clearly hear the flapping of the dragon’s wings getting closer and closer.

"Run faster!" Jongdae yelled to him.

"I'll be last one out!" Baekhyun yelled back as dared to look behind him. Biyu almost had them, she could easily blow fire at them from above.

Baekhyun looked in front of him again. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were a few seconds away from the door, Jongdae just behind them. Jongdae turned to look at him, his face panicked. Baekhyun stopped running.

"Get outside!" Baekhyun screamed as Biyu finally breathed her fire. " _Protego!_ "

A bluish shield was formed in the air preventing the flames from touching them. Wang and Loong were heard screeching in the distance.

Baekhyun turned to see his friends. They were all standing outside of the door, looking at him with panicked expressions and screaming at him to run.

"You idiot!" Chanyeol yelled. "Come back here! We'll cover you!"

Baekhyun nodded as he started to run again.

Chanyeol casted a protection spell again as Baekhyun felt the air getting hot around him. A few steps and he could make it and then-

Something hit him from behind. Biyu's back legs kicked him on the back, passing through the shield. He heard Chanyeol scream his name as he fell on the ground.

His whole body was in pain but he managed to turn over and face the dragon with his wand out. He looked at his bloody hand, his wand still in his palm.

It was broken.

Baekhyun whimpered.

Biyu landed in front of him, her eyes shining gold.

"Biyu," he whispered. "It's me."

It was like she’d never known him at all. Baekhyun didn't know which felt worse, his wounds or this.

"Jongdae, no!" Kyungsoo yelled from behind and Baekhyun dared to sneak a glance. Jongdae was running... right at him.

Baekhyun opened his mouth to protest, Jongdae raising his hand and casting a protection spell the moment Biyu tried to crush him under her front wings. Baekhyun covered his face with his arms, closing his eyes tightly.

Biyu screeched with anger and came at him harder. Jongdae casted shield after shield as he came closer. Biyu began clawing and hitting, breathing so much fire that Baekhyun felt like he would get roasted alive only by the heat.

Jongdae was near him in a second.

"The shields won't last any longer," he said while he helped him up. "Can you walk even a little?"

"I can try," Baekhyun groaned. "Jongdae, you shouldn't have come."

"And leave you here to get eaten?" Jongdae chuckled bitterly as they both started to move slowly towards the door. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were reinforcing the spells, their wands out and pointed on the dragon. "We can make it," Jongdae tried to comfort him. "A little bit more and we'll be safe."

Baekhyun's legs were all bloody and scratched up. Jongdae's arm around his middle pained him unbearably so but he bit his lips and continued walking. They could make it.

Then he saw Chanyeol's and Kyungsoo's faces. The pure terror in their eyes. A shadow appeared from above and he dared to look up.

Loong and Wang crushed the shield together with the biggest crashing noise he ever heard in his life.

Jongdae removed his hand from his back and Baekhyun fell on the ground with a cry, looking at what would probably be the last thing he would see.

Baekhyun closed his eyes the second all three dragons fired at them and Jongdae raised his wand to protect them.

It was too late.

The last thing he saw was red.

And then white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ruining the mood but I can't resist, here is the link where you can hear Baekhyun yipping like a puppy when he falls asleep https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cY94Yzlq-g


	3. Unicorn

Baekhyun woke up sore all over. Even his toes hurt. Was that even possible?

The first thing he noticed was the heat. And the dryness. And the sand under his body. He groaned and tried to wet his lips. They were so chapped it stung to even move them.

The sun hit him directly in the eyes as he opened them.

_Where was he?_

"Jongdae?" he tried to say but his voice was so raspy only a whisper emerged.

A groan was heard somewhere close to him.

Baekhyun tried to move but everything _hurt_. "Merlin."

He heard a shuffling sound, then wobbling footsteps. Jongdae's face appeared in front of him, hiding the sun for a few blessed seconds.

"Are you okay?" the other boy asked him.

"Maybe... I don't know. Where are we?"

Jongdae looked around him. "I don't know. It's a desert."

"Help me get up."

Jongdae kneeled beside him and he helped him sit up. Baekhyun was grateful his spine even worked.

"The bleeding has stopped," Jongdae murmured. "But I think I should try and fix the cut on your back."

Baekhyun winced as Jongdae peeled off the fabric of his shirt from this back. It was wet from the blood and probably full of sand. He looked around them. They were indeed on a desert.

"Did you apparate us?" he asked. "Where?"

"I didn't," Jongdae replied as he examined the cut, his brows furrowed. "My wand apparated us."

Baekhyun tried to laugh but it pained him too much. "Your wand? It saved us."

"It has done it before," Jongdae replied. "I should clean this up first. _Tergeo_."

Nothing.

Jongdae waved his wand up and down. " _Tergeo_ ," he repeated. " _Tergeo_!"

"I feel nothing getting better."

"This is supposed to clean up the blood," Jongdae murmured. "I've done this spell before... _Vulnera sanentur_!"

Nothing.

Jongdae stared at his wand. "Work," he said to it. The wand did nothing.

"What's going on?" Baekhyun asked.

Jongdae sat up. " _Lumos_!"

Nothing again.

"Is your wand broken?" Baekhyun asked. "Because mine is." He stared at what used to be his wand, now broken in half. Only its strand of unicorn hair kept it together.

Jongdae didn't talk for a moment. "I... No, it's not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, _I'm sur_ e. I would know."

"Why can't do you basic spells then?"

"I don't know!" Jongdae yelled.

"Can I try?"

"Absolutely not, my wand will probably set you on fire if you touch it."

"Rude," Baekhyun said as he finally looked around them more carefully.

"Where are we?"

Baekhyun tried to swallow but it was hard. "The Arizona desert," he said.

" _W_ _hat_?"

"Well, not actually. We're on the Thunderbird's room. His breed lives there."

"The missing room? How did we end up here?"

"I don't know. Ask your wand," he groaned. "I don't feel that good."

Jongdae was right beside him in a second. "This is bad," he said. "Why can't I cast spells?"

Baekhyun shook his head. "I don't know," he whispered. "Maybe we died."

"We did not die," Jongdae said sharply. "This is... is this like your room?"

Baekhyun looked at him weirdly. "My room?"

"No spells and transfigurations allowed."

Baekhyun widened his eyes as he looked around them. "That's not possible," he said.

"And what do you propose then? That I lost my magical ability?"

Baekhyun rubbed his eyes trying to think. "Can't I use your wand?"

Jongdae seemed very cautious as he looked at him up and down. Then at his wand. "Don't be a jerk," he said to it as he handed it to him.

Baekhyun gripped it, feeling weird to touch another person's wand. It was smooth and long, the colour deep with a red tint to it. It was very nicely made indeed. He licked his lips again as he cleared his throat. He pointed at a small rock. " _Accio_!"

Nothing.

" _Accio_!" he tried again. The rock did not move even an inch.

Jongdae took his wand back from his hand. "I think we should find some shade first," he said. "The sun is going to kill us."

Baekhyun agreed but his body didn't. Jongdae sighed and helped him stand up. "Lean on me more if you want," he whispered as Baekhyun passed his hand over his shoulder.

They looked around them. It was sand and rocks everywhere they looked, with some occasional bushes and cactuses dotting the landscape.

"So... where should we go?" Jongdae asked.

Baekhyun took a deep breath. "I don't know."

"Where is the exit?"

"Probably where Cigwe is."

"So we should find the Thunderbird."

"Probably... But we should find shelter first. Cigwe... is hard to find sometimes."

"Anything in mind?"

Baekhyun thought about it. "Our Extension spell adapts from the real environment of the creature. The dangerous factors are left out but trailers and small constructions can get incorporated to it if they were there when the spell was cast or renewed. Like a photograph. I think I've seen some the few times I’ve visited."

"But we don't know where exactly," Jongdae said. "Great."

"Let's just... walk."

"A casual stroll in the desert. Baekhyun, we can die from this."

Baekhyun whimpered again. "I know," he whispered. " _I know_. Can we please do something?"

Jongdae looked at him, something unreadable in his eyes. Then he started to move. Baekhyun gladly followed, placing most of his weight on the other boy. Jongdae didn't complain.

They walked.

And walked.

Baekhyun felt like he was dying. His skin was burning, his throat was drier than sand and his eyes hurt from too much light. Jongdae was breathing heavy too, sweat all over his face and body.

"We're not gonna make it at this rate," Jongdae said after a few hours.

"Try your wand again," Baekhyun said. "Let's rest for a while."

Jongdae sighed and pulled out his wand. " _Lumos!_ " he said.

Nothing.

Baekhyun felt like crying. He sat on the burning sand and he covered his eyes with his hand. They were going to die there.

"I think I see something," Jongdae murmured.

Baekhyun instantly turned to look at him. Jongdae was looking in the distance with a focused expression.

"Am I having hallucinations already?" he asked.

Baekhyun looked. "No," he said. "I think I see something too."

They broke out into an almost towards it.

It was an abandoned RV.

Jongdae opened the door with hasty hands. It creaked and resisted but he managed. He got inside and helped Baekhyun in.

They both sat on the floor, panting.

"Is there any water?" Baekhyun asked.

Jongdae sat up and shuffled through the selves. Crackers, tin cans, pieces of fabric began to fall on the floor. Finally, Jongdae triumphantly brandished their saving grace. A water bottle!

He opened it with trembling hands and gave it to Baekhyun first. Baekhyun gladly took it and drank half of it in one go. He gave the rest to Jongdae who swallowed the rest in a second.

"There is some more," Jongdae said. "But we should probably not use it right away."

Baekhyun nodded. "I just want to sleep and wake up and be cured and tucked in my bed," he whined. "Why is this happening to us."

"What happened out there?" Jongdae asked. "The dragon had eggs."

Baekhyun felt full of guilt. "I don't think anyone knew," he rasped. "We believed she would reach maturity in a few years. There was no way we’d have known she had laid eggs already. I'm so sorry."

Jongdae shook his head. "Since when have you known her?"

Baekhyun thought about it. "For ten or so years."

"And she tried to kill you like that."

Baekhyun didn't speak.

"We should probably look at your back. And knees."

Baekhyun groaned as he stood up on wobbly legs and laid face down on the dirty sofa.

Jongdae sat by his lap, carefully removing the shirt again. He made a sound that Baekhyun did not like at all.

"I think I should try and find a medical kit," he said. "Wait here."

Baekhyun closed his eyes. He could hear Jongdae shuffling through the lockers.

"Thank god this thing was left equipped," Jongdae sighed. "I think I have something."

Baekhyun turned his head to look. Jongdae had taken out a red box and was reading the labels on the items inside.

"We're going to do it the Muggle way," he said mostly to himself. Baekhyun groaned.

"Am I going to die?" he asked.

"I don't know," Jongdae said biting his lip. "You're badly injured, dehydrated and sunburned."

"Well thank you. I think I already know that."

"You're welcome. Fortunately there’s some aloe for the burns. First let’s get you cleaned up." He took the water bottle and dabbed the little amount of water left on a rug that Baekhyun hoped was clean enough. "This might hurt."

The first touch was excruciating. Baekhyun shrieked into the pillow.

"I'm sorry," Jongdae murmured. "But the cut is not that deep, that's good." He continued rubbing the cloth on this skin. It felt like sandpaper.

"Can you try with your wand again?" Baekhyun begged. "Please?"

Jongdae sighed and took out his wand. " _Tergeo!_ "

Baekhyun felt something.

"What was it?" he asked. "Did work?"

Jongdae stared at him. "Yes. _And no_. I mean it kinda did but... it's no way near what it should do."

"Do it again."

" _Tergeo!_ "

"Better?"

"A little bit. I think it can work if I do it enough times."

Baekhyun nodded. Jongdae started chanting under his breath, repeating the spell over and over again. Baekhyun's back started to feel cleaner indeed.

"You can sleep if you want," Jongdae said quietly after a while. “I’ll try and patch you up the best I can. I’m no Joonmyeon but at least you won’t die.”

Baekhyun hummed a thank you while Jongdae’s rhythmic voice guided him to sleep.

 

He woke up because he was cold. The first thing he felt was pain from his back but was not hurting near as much as it was before.

There was barely any light and he realised he had slept through the afternoon.

It was night time, and it was _so cold._

On his left, Jongdae was sleeping while sitting on the floor, head resting on the sofa and mouth wide open. Baekhyun lightly poked him on the shoulder.

“What?” Jongdae almost jumped from the surprise.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked and his voice could be barely heard. His throat was extremely dry.

“Yeah, yeah…” Jongdae stretched his arms. “Man, it got cold. We should find you a shirt. I think I saw some clothes in that drawer.”

Baekhyun looked down at his body. He was shirtless. And covered in dirt.

“I rubbed aloe on your neck and face,” Jongdae said as he shuffled through the drawer. “And tried to prevent our skins from peeling off with a charm, but only managed to achieve our currently wonderful burn. At least it's not life-threatening any more. Also your back is mostly healed…” he frowned as he looked at Baekhyun, but turned back to rifling through, “...but the scar is still there, so it must be sore. I patched up your knees the Muggle way though. Aha!” he broke off, holding up a hoodie and then scrunching his nose. Baekhyun thought it was cute. “This hoodie is filthy but it’ll work.”

“How long did you take to do all that?” Baekhyun asked, accepting the hoodie. All those tasks would normally take minutes with proper magic.

“All afternoon. I would try to do more but my wand stopped working again.”

Baekhyun nodded. “Are you sure it’s not broken?”

“ _Yes._ You wouldn’t ask me that if I wasn’t the one who made it.”

“Maybe—”

“ _Look_. I know my wands. It’s in perfect condition, there’s something else that’s wrong here. I can feel it.”

Baekhyun didn’t know if he was convinced. Jongdae could probably tell because even in the dim, light Baekhyun could see his mouth turning down into a scowl.

“Can you at least appreciate what I did?” he hissed.

Baekhyun realised he hadn’t even thanked him, he’d just been doubting him. Despite his upset expression, Jongdae looked more exhausted than anything. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “I’m pretty sure that if I was here with another pureblood I would be dead already. We don’t know how to survive without magic.”

Jongdae’s expression softened. “You’re welcome.”

“I’m still so cold,” Baekhyun said after a brief silence, shivering and rubbing his hands.

“Deserts get that way,” Jongdae sighed. “I hope this thing has enough gas to drive it tomorrow, I don’t think I can take it if we have to walk again.”

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows. “You can drive?”

“Of course I can.”

“You can sleep with me on the couch you know,” Baekhyun said timidly. “I know it’s small but the floor must be very cold.”

Jongdae looked at him. “It’s very small. Besides, you’re injured.”

“We can fit. And share body heat. Because you know… _it’s cold.”_

Jongdae hesitated. “Okay,” he finally whispered. “I can’t believe these people don’t have even one blanket.”  

“Savages,” Baekhyun tried to tease but he felt like crying instead. Jongdae laid down by his side and curled up close to him, face burying into Baekhyun’s chest. He opened his arms to hold Jongdae tightly, sighing in relief at the welcome warmth.

“This is too close,” Jongdae suddenly said.

“I know,” Baekhyun answered with his eyes closed but none of them tried to move away from each other.

 

Jongdae woke up curled up in Baekhyun’s arms. _Again_.

He pretended that it hadn’t happened last night because he hadn’t wanted to make Baekhyun uncomfortable. But now they were on this tiny little sofa, Baekhyun badly injured. Lost in the desert.

 _What an adventure._ He should probably check up on the other boy and his injuries.

He tilted his head up, trying to look at his face.

Baekhyun stared right down at him and Jongdae froze in place, eyes widening.

 _Too close,_ he repeated. Yet he didn’t move, couldn’t move.

Baekhyun was the first to talk. “Good morning,” he said with a raspy voice. Jongdae should work on finding more water for both of them.

“Good morning,” he said back and blinked. Baekhyun’s cheeks were already red from the sunburn but he swore they turned brighter by the second.

Baekhyun cleared his throat. Jongdae moved and stood up with a swift movement.

“How do you feel?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sore. But better.”

“That’s good,” he muttered as he looked around them. “We should probably… make a plan.”

“Can we eat something first?” Baekhyun groaned. “I’m starving.”

Jongdae felt his stomach protesting too. “Yeah,” he replied. “I think I saw some canned food around here.”

His eyes fell on some tuna cans on the floor. Picking them up, he dusted them off and was relieved to find they were not cat food. Thank God.

He searched for a can opener on the drawer next to the small sink. He found one along with some spoons and one fork. _One._

 _Great, that’s great._ He sat beside Baekhyun, who moved uncomfortably on the couch.

“I need to go pee first,” Baekhyun murmured, face red. Jongdae looked down. _Oh._

“I don’t know if the bathroom is working,” he said avoiding eye contact, “I would suggest going outside.”

“Okay.”

“Try not to get killed.”

“Okay!” Baekhyun said as he opened the door. He squinted his eyes, trying to avoid the sun. “Why is it so hot outside!” he whined.

“Just do your business!” Jongdae yelled back.

Baekhyun went out and Jongdae left a breath he did not know he was holding. He left the food on the sofa and went to check on the bathroom. He immediately closed the door. He was not going to clean _that._

Baekhyun appeared on the door. “Everything’s alright?” he asked.

“No bathroom.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“I’ll go outside too.”

“Okay, I’ll wait.”

He found Baekhyun waiting for him on the bed, looking at the can opener like it was a spaceship engine. “What is _this?”_

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “Can opener. Give it to me.”

Baekhyun handed it to him. Jongdae grabbed a can and placed it on the counter. “Come here, I’ll show you.”

Baekhyun looked intrigued throughout the whole process. Then he did his tin can. He seemed very proud. Jongdae allowed himself to laugh.

“This is…” Baekhyun said as he took the first bite.

“Plain,” Jongdae sighed. “But it’s something. There are some more, we should try to increase the quantity when we can use magic again.”

Baekhyun slowly chewed his food as he thought. “Can you fix my wand?” he asked.

Jongdae raised his eyebrows. “Let me see it.”

Baekhyun reached behind him and retrieved it from the small nightstand next to the sofa. Jongdae carefully examined it.

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” he said. “The core is intact. I can bind the wood with something else… I should probably look at the desert plants. It will kick back a little but it should work.”

“Really?” Baekhyun looked at him with hopeful eyes.

“I think so.”

Baekhyun curled up, bringing his legs up the sofa and hugging them. “I thought about what you said while you were sleeping,” he said softly. Jongdae turned slightly red as he remembered their position. “About the no charm thing in my room. I think you might be right, but I should examine the place first.”

Jongdae furrowed his eyebrows. “Care to explain?”

Baekhyun sighed. “The discovery came from the Australian desert. It’s a magical fungus the natives call... _Aherreyl Akwerlp_. It infects desert climates and creates a literal magical drain for wizards. Even the indigenous people who use hand gestures are affected, so you were right. Wands are not the problem.”

“But I could use it to some extent.”

“Because your wand is powerful. And some parts of the land are more infected than others so here must be better than where we landed yesterday. I think… the fungus is why the door got lost in the labyrinth. It messed up our Ariadne’s thread. So the infection must be all over this room.”

“Okay so we will search for places where magic works best. While searching for the Thunderbird. _Damn._ ”

“That’s not the worst part,” Baekhyun said and his eyes losing focus. “To create the no-charm area we heavily modified the fungus. And eradicated the most… terrifying effect.”

Jongdae tensed. “The _most_ terrifying?”

Baekhyun licked his lips nervously. “If you get lost inside… time moves differently.”

_“What?”_

“It moves faster,” he explained. “We get older but in the real world only a second has passed. People who get lost inside an infected desert are lost for a few days but when they are found they are... _old_.”

Jongdae felt like screaming. “You’re telling me that not a day has passed outside?” he said with a trembling voice. “That’s…”

“It’s a trap, the desert keeps you lost. But Chanyeol and Kyungsoo probably haven’t even closed the dragon door yet.”

“Oh my God,” Jongdae said and took a step back. “ _Oh my God.”_

Baekhyun sat up and touched his forearm. “We will make it,” he said. “Don’t panic.”

“You just told me that we can spend years here and when we get back we’ll be old and…” his voice broke.

“It’s also an advantage,” Baekhyun said. “So what if you get older by a few weeks or months? For all we know we can be out of here tomorrow! And when we do find the exit it will be like no time has passed at all. Your practice will still wait for you, your whole life _will be there._ We do not seek the end of the desert. We seek the Thunderbird and the fungus can’t prevent us from finding him.”

Jongdae felt his eyes watering as he sniffled. “But it can make us wander in circles like idiots.”

Baekhyun didn’t reply for a moment, staring at his shoes. “We’ll find Cigwe. I promise.”

Jongdae took a deep breath. “We need to survive first.”

 

“How can you drive these things,” Baekhyun said, hands clutching his stomach. Jongdae worriedly looked at him from the driver’s seat.

“You can ride broomsticks but you can’t handle a car?” he raised an eyebrow. “Sorry, we’re on a bumpy stretch right now, I just need to find a road and it’ll be fine. There… are roads, _right_ ? _”_

“Yes, I’ve seen them before,” Baekhyun said. He was now an ashy shade of red.

“We need to find more RVs like this or huts or whatever exists out there,” Jongdae said. “We need to find water and food and clothes… and gas.”

“Gas?”

“This runs on gas. If we’re run out we’ll stop moving.”

“Muggles,” Baekhyun murmured.

“We need to think about survival,” Jongdae said ignoring him. “Chanyeol and I went to camp together but it was a forest, not a desert. But the basics are the same. Water comes first. Or we’ll die in like… three days.”

“Great. What about finding the places where magic works best? That would help.”

Jongdae thought about it. “We can try to keep multiplying our supplies. Drop by drop and piece by piece. Stupid Gamp’s Law of Elemental Transfiguration,” he muttered. “But we can’t base our survival on that, especially if the infestation is as serious as you said.”

“We should try keeping our supplies then,” Baekhyun suggested. “Try using magic and only consume what we have if magic doesn’t work.”

Jongdae nodded. “Sounds good,” he agreed. “Do you know what I really want right now?” he said.

Baekhyun shrugged.

“Sunglasses.”

 

Baekhyun was the one to find a pair of sunglasses in another abandoned RV they found ten days later. Jongdae was extracting the gas from it, since they had decided their own RV was in a better shape. Yet. Baekhyun couldn’t stand the smell of the gasoline so he decided to be helpful and search inside while Jongdae was working.

He found more supplies, cans and water bottles. Salt. More medicine. A blanket! They had been managing the last few days but they desperately needed one. A battery-powered lamp. Books.

Jongdae came inside, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He removed the scarf that was around his head and went straight to the books.

“Wow,” he said as he picked one up. _A Tale of Two Cities._ “I haven’t read this one.”

Baekhyun scrunched his nose. “Muggle books.”

“It’s good literature,” Jongdae said rolling his eyes. “You wizards only read Rita Skeeter’s _fiction_ on the Daily Profit.”

“What’s the point of reading Muggle literature anyways,” Baekhyun replied. “But I admit that reading about wizards from the Muggle perspective will always be hilarious.”

“Not every book is about wizards,” Jongdae said stubbornly. “Literature is about ideals. About being human.”

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows. “Whatever helps you pass your time I guess,” he shrugged as he stuffed things into a bag. “What is this one about?”

“History. Family. _Love._ Darkness and light. _”_

“You said you hadn’t read it.”

“It’s a pretty well known book.”

“And the others?”

“All classics,” Jongdae said, voice sounding sad.

Baekhyun stopped his movements and looked at him. “Are you okay?”

Jongdae didn’t answer, just sat on the small cot.

“Jongdae?”

“We’ve been here more than a week,” he said. “ _Where the hell is that Thunderbird_?”

Baekhyun sighed. “We’ll know when we hear it. Then we have to follow the storm.”

“But _when?”_

“I don’t know when!”

Jongdae dropped the books on the floor as he abruptly sat up. “This is all your fault!” he accused. “Let’s visit the three big dragons! _Oh, one had eggs and tried to eat us!_ Great!”

“You didn’t have to come with us to save me from my friends!” Baekhyun yelled back. “And you didn’t have to come back inside the dragon room and save me! You brought us here!”

Jongdae took a sharp breath and looked at him, hurt. Baekhyun shook his head surprised. He hadn’t meant to yell back.

“Jongdae—”

“Let’s leave,” he said as he picked the bags full of supplies and exited the RV with quick steps.

Baekhyun picked up the books and the sunglasses on the counter and ran after him.

“Jongdae, I didn’t mean that.”

Jongdae didn’t answer.

“I’m sorry, okay?”

Nothing.

“I don’t really know how to find Cigwe, okay?” he admitted. Jongdae stopped walking and looked at him. “Cigwe will find us,” he whispered. “We have to trust him.”

Jongdae’s eyes were shiny as he looked at him. “I want to go home,” he cried. “I want my bed and my friends and I want to take a shower and brush my teeth and—” he choked on his words.  

Baekhyun came closer. He perched the sunglasses on Jongdae’s face, winking saucily. The other boy sniffled but managed to laugh lightly.

“See? Sunglasses. Isn’t that better?”

Jongdae snorted. “Yes, everything is better now,” he said but his tone was lighter. “Thank you Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun stared at Jongdae as he read his book, their new lamp working perfectly. He stretched on the couch, distracting Jongdae, who side-eyed him with annoyance.

“I’m bored,” Baekhyun whined.

Jongdae sighed as he closed the book.

“You can read one of these,” he proposed.

“Don’t wanna.”

“You’re such a baby.”

“Can’t we just talk?”

Jongdae raised his eyebrows. “About what?”

“You’re telling me that a book is more interesting than me? A living person beside you?”

Jongdae laughed and Baekhyun pouted. “Yes,” he said with no regrets. “Definitely yes.”

“That can’t be true,” Baekhyun protested. “Let’s talk.”

Jongdae smiled. “Okay. Start.”

Baekhyun thought about it. “So, I’ve never heard any rumors about you at school.”

Jongdae squinted his eyes. “You want to gossip?”

Baekhyun shrugged. “I’m just interested. Like... did you date anyone?”

Jongdae just stared at him. “No.” He opened his book.

“Come on, that can’t be true,” Baekhyun whined. “You’re a good looking guy, there’s no way nobody asked you out.”

“Well thank you,” Jongdae said sarcastically, “they _did_ ask me out, I just didn’t date.”

“Why not?”

“None of your business.”

“You must have had a fling though. Like who would you kiss? My first kiss was right after herbology class with a Ravenclaw girl,” he said with a smile.

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “Was it Xanthippe Smith?”

Baekhyun widened his eyes and sat up. “How do you know that?”

Jongdae laughed. “ _Everybody_ talked about it.”

“What? Really?”

“Yes.”

Baekhyun gaped. “Okay, that’s not fair. Tell me about yours.”

Jongdae sighed and rubbed his eyebrows with his fingers. “Hogsmeade. Ammy Baker.”

“One year older, Hufflepuff?”

“Yep that one.”

“She’s nice.”

Jongdae groaned. “Baekhyun, this is pointless.”

“But why?”

Jongdae blinked. “It just is.”

“Fist boy kiss though?” Baekhyun asked mischievously as he elbowed him. “Was it Minseok? Or Joonmyeon.”

“You're unbelievable.”

“Tell meeee.”

“Will you shut up if I do?”

“Promise.”

“Fine. It was Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun’s world stopped. “WHAT?”

Jongdae looked at him annoyed. “ _What_?”

“Chanyeol was your first boy kiss?” he repeated. “He was mine too!”

Jongdae looked at him for a few seconds. And then laughed. Hard.

“I can’t believe this traitor!” Baekhyun yelled. “Was he going behind my back kissing other boys?! How many first kisses did he steal? And didn’t tell me about it? We had a pact that we would tell each other you know! Stop laughing!”

Jongdae was still chuckling like crazy. Baekhyun looked at him with the most offended look he could master. Then he widened his eyes.

“Wait. I thought he and Kyungsoo were a thing but… he told me not to hit on you! Is he in love with you?” he asked horrified.

That made Jongdae stop. He wiped the corner of his eyes with his sleeve.

“No,” he said softly. “He can’t tell you because he promised not to.”

Baekhyun was confused. “But why? It’s not a big deal.”

“Well. We kissed on camp at the summer before fourth year,” he explained. “I just had a phase where I wondered if I liked boys.”

Baekhyun felt his heart beating faster for some reason. He ignored it. “And?”

“I was just not interested.”

Baekhyun’s heart fell.

“In anything,” Jongdae added. “I thought that I might like boys rather than girls because I honestly couldn’t care less, but that wasn’t the case.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I’m asexual,” Jongdae said. “I’m not that interested in sex or relationships.”

Now Baekhyun was truly lost.

“Close your mouth,” Jongdae said as he touched Baekhyun’s jaw and made him close it. “I guess wizards don’t know much about this stuff.”

“I only know of heterosexuals, homosexuals, pansexuals, bisexuals and… polyamorous,” Baekhyun said like he was reciting creature names. “Only because Chanyeol wouldn’t stop talking about it.”

Jongdae nodded. “I don’t really want or need intimate relationships,” he explained. “I don’t… crave sex with another person. I’m asexual.”

“Is that normal? Don’t you feel lust?”

“I do. But it’s different to feel it and to actually want to act on it with a partner. I just don’t crave it.”

“I can’t say I understand. So you won’t have sex? Ever?”

Jongdae snorted. “I don’t know. I don’t like to limit myself. I mean, I do have feelings, I _can_ fell in love, it’s just more difficult for me. I won’t go out on dates with a stranger and get in the process of falling in love because… I don’t care. But if I get to know someone I can’t say with certainty that I won’t have romantic feelings. And if I have feelings then why not, I might try the sex thing.”

“You’re not curious how it is?” Baekhyun asked fascinated.

“Yes and no? I’m not that intrigued to try it. Why try it if I’m not feeling it? Some people can do it, there’s nothing wrong with that, I just feel like I need to really want it.”

“That’s cool,” Baekhyun murmured. “But are you sure you would really want it? And not do it because the person you love needs it?”

Jongdae thought about it. “I can’t be certain,” he admitted. “I haven’t been in a situation like this. There are sex-repulsed asexuals but I’m more of the… disinterested kind. I mean, I enjoy my alone time if you know what I mean, so I think I could share that with someone I care about.”

“So you don’t crave it but with the right circumstances you can enjoy it,” Baekhyun said quietly, mostly to himself.

“Exactly,” Jongdae confirmed. “Imagine it like… you said your favourite food is chocolate right?”

“Right.”

“And you crave it most of the times.”

Baekhyun laughed. “I could live the rest of my life eating only chocolate,” he joked.

“But what about the one dessert that you absolutely love but you never crave? If it’s in front of you you’ll devour it but for some reason… you’ll never just stop and think, ‘ _I want this dessert._ ’”

Baekhyun widened his eyes. “Lemon pie,” he said. “I love it but I never crave it.”

Jongdae smiled lightly as he patted his arm. “Think of it like that.”

“Yeah, that helps understanding it I guess. Lemon pie is sex for you.”

Jongdae snorted and picked up his book again. Baekhyun looked at him in the dim light. “Does Joonmyeon know? Or Minseok?”

Jongdae averted his eyes from the pages. “No. I mean they know I’m not interested but I never came out to them as an asexual. Only Chanyeol knows.”

“Because he’s a half-blood?”

Jongdae sighed. “Partly, yes. Mostly, it’s that he knows what I’m talking about and doesn’t need an explanation, he just… accepts it. Explaining it to Joonmyeon and Minseok seems… I don’t know. Bothersome. I don’t think they would understand.”

“But I understood.” At least he felt like he did. He didn’t want to make Jongdae regret sharing this with him.

“Minseok and Joonmyeon are more… analytical. They would insist on finding out what’s _wrong_ with me.”

“Hey. Nothing’s wrong with you. And I’m sure they’ll understand. Use that food analogy, it was really good.”

Jongdae smiled at him. “Thank you Baekhyun. Maybe I will tell them. When we’re out of here.”

Baekhyun smiled back. “I’m glad. Wait. Is that why the unicorns liked you so much?”

 

Jongdae woke up to Baekhyun spooning him from behind, his breath softly fanning over his neck. It was the fourth RV they’d used in the six months they'd been trapped in the desert. Though this bed was significantly bigger than the others, habits were hard to break. They clung to each other during the cold nights regardless of whether it was a good day or a bad day spent fighting. When night came, everything was forgotten and a warm bed was better than being cold on your own.

It didn't matter that it was their afternoon nap and they could probably survive without body heat. Jongdae closed his eyes. He could probably sleep a little bit more.

Then he heard it.

The thunder.

He abruptly sat up like he had been struck by the electricity. "Baekhyun," he said touching the other boy by the forearm. "Wake up. WAKE UP."

Baekhyun made a sleepy sound, closing his eyes tightly. "What?" he murmured.

"It's thunder. Thunder!"

Baekhyun sat up with wide eyes. He immediately got out of bed and looked outside the window.

"Put on your shoes," he said. _"Now_."

Jongdae picked up his shoes and started tying the shoelaces as Baekhyun did the same from the passenger's seat.

"Should we drive there?" he asked.

Baekhyun looked at the horizon again. "It's pretty far away and Cigwe can fly so fast that we can easily lose him in a second. I think we should."

"Do you want to drive?" Jongdae asked. He taught Baekhyun after he had gotten so sick of driving he swore he would never do it again after they escaped.

"I think I should be ready to get out the moment we see him. Call for him. He should recognise me and fly down to greet me. Hopefully."

Jongdae sat on the driver's seat and turned on the car anxiously. It took him a few times before the machine was ready to work.

"Hey," Baekhyun said softly. "We'll make it."

Jongdae started driving towards the storm. He bit his lip. "And if we don't?"

"We will."

He looked at the massive amount of dark clouds ahead of them. "Will he even hear you?"

Baekhyun's mouth was a thin line, his eyes scanning the sky. "He will." Jongdae noticed that he was holding his wand tightly on his palm, his knuckles white from the stress. The wand was patched up in the middle by a piece of wood they had found some months ago in the desert. He was lucky that the cherry wood of Baekhyun's wand was compatible with it. Still, magic was an exhausting thing to do, usually one of them repeatedly trying to multiply their water, food and gasoline and achieving barely enough for the day.

At least they were still alive. Jongdae pressed harder on the accelerator, the machine complaining but complying anyway.

It took them almost an hour but when the first drops of water hit them he let out a happy scream. Baekhyun did the same as Jongdae took a sharp corner and drove towards the road. He didn't want to get stuck on the mud at this point.

"I'll open the window," Baekhyun said.

"Okay."

Baekhyun's head was outside in a second. All Jongdae wanted to do was the same thing. He missed water on his face. _Or his body._

"Cigwe!" Baekhyun yelled. "CIGWE!"

Nothing.

Baekhyun returned inside, his hair wet but his eyes more alive than Jongdae had seen in months. "Let's try finding the center of the storm," he said. "He'll probably be there somewhere."

Jongdae pressed on the accelerator even harder, hoping they weren't going to die at this point.

"Go faster," Baekhyun encouraged him, his eyes on the sky.

"It's raining," Jongdae snapped back. "Also I think we’re pretty close but the road isn't going that way. The car might get stuck if it's too muddy. We should probably get out."

"You just want to feel the rain," Baekhyun laughed but didn't disagree. "Stop wherever you want. _We can do it._ "

Jongdae continued driving for some minutes before he decided they were at a good point. "Let's go." He opened the door.

Rain.

_Water._

He closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the feeling. He swore that if his skin could sing it would. He didn't know if he was crying or it was the rain.

"Come on!" Baekhyun yelled. A lightning hit somewhere nearby, a booming sound following a few seconds later.

Jongdae ran after him, shoes hitting the muddy ground. He slipped and fell a few times but he didn't care, the rain immediately cleaning any mess.

Baekhyun was screaming for Cigwe, making his hands into a cone shape like it could help. Jongdae looked up but he could only see  dark clouds. The light was slowly disappearing.

"CAN YOU SEE ANYTHING?" he yelled, trying to make his voice louder than the rain and thunder.

Baekhyun didn't remove his eyes from the sky. "HE'S WHERE THUNDER STRIKES!" he yelled back. "SO HE’S CLOSE!"

"HOW WILL HE SEE US?"

"HE'S BLIND, REMEMBER? HE HAS TO HEAR ME!"

Jongdae bit his lips. Baekhyun had a strong voice but he doubted it could be heard in the middle of a thunderstorm. He hoped Cigwe's hearing was good.

"SHOULD I CALL HIM TOO?" he asked.

"NO. HE'S SHY. YOU DON'T WANT HIM TO STRIKE YOU!"

Another bolt struck. It was close.

They ran.

"CIGWE!" Baekhyun yelled. "IT'S ME! BAEKHYUN!"

Jongdae gasped as he barely made out a shadow moving above them. He stepped right beside Baekhyun and pointed his finger. "There," he said in his ear. "He's there."

Baekhyun smiled and screamed Cigwe's name again.

Jongdae saw the thunderbird stopping his course for a second. His heart missed a beat as Cigwe fell, the air currents taking him towards them. He could now see how big he was, probably a little bigger than a Hippogriff. He was a light sandy colour, probably to blend in with the surrounding environment.

He gracefully landed a few meters in front of them. Jongdae's breath came quicker.

"Cigwe," Baekhyun said. "It's Baekhyun."

The Thunderbird turned his head to hear better. Jongdae wasn't prepared to see his eyes. He imagined the blind Thunderbird having normal eyes, maybe discoloured or blank.

Instead, he was met with empty eye sockets and horrible scars that the feathers couldn't even begin to conceal. He took a sharp breath, but Baekhyun remained calm and spoke as he approached the Thunderbird.

"Cigwe," he spoke softly. "How are you?"

Cigwe flapped his wings nervously.

"I'm sorry that we didn't visit you all this time. It was long for you huh? Time passes differently here. I'm sorry."

Cigwe cried out in warning.

Jongdae thought about it. Baekhyun's mom said the room had been missing _for weeks_. The Thunderbird could have been there for years, even decades for all they knew. Did he even remember Baekhyun? Or was he an old memory, barely someone that the Thunderbird used to know?

"Baekhyun," he whispered.

Baekhyun looked behind his shoulder, annoyed. "Look for the door," he whispered back. "I'm going to approach him."

Jongdae looked around them. True enough, there was a door on their right side but they would need a couple of minutes to get close enough.

Baekhyun stepped closer and Cigwe turned his head again like he was confused.

"It's alright," Baekhyun said calmly. "We're going to get you out of here." Cigwe flapped his wings nervously, thunderlight appearing on his wings.

"Baekhyun," Jongdae hissed. "Hear me out!"

Baekhyun stopped walking. "Can you let me talk to him? Go to the door!"

The Thunderbird screeched in distress, electricity popping all around it.

"Cigwe!" Baekhyun yelled.

"He doesn't remember you!" Jongdae said as quietly as he could. "He spent years... hell... decades alone!"

Baekhyun widened his eyes. "No..." he whispered. "Cigwe, you remember me right?" His voice came out broken.

"We should go for the door," Jongdae said. "We can make it."

Baekhyun looked between them. "It's too far away," he gulped.

"We have to try."

"We have to save him," Baekhyun said. "He can't stay here alone any longer."

"We'll save him after we get out of here," Jongdae hissed.

"We'll lose the room—"

"We'll find it again."

"It'll impossible to find it.”

"I'm going," Jongdae said stubbornly.

" _Go_ ," Baekhyun's voice was sharp. Jongdae shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. _The door. I should reach the door._

He started to run.

He couldn't hear Baekhyun anymore. His vision was limited to the door and only the door, growing bigger by the second as the wind sang by his ears and the rain hit him right on the face.

And then he heard the flapping. And the thunder. And just as he was about to touch  the door...

It disappeared under his fingers just the moment when the world was lit up for a second. Jongdae cried out as he fell to his knees and hit his head with his palms, trying to contain the sobs from his chest. _He had it_ . He was right _there_. He only had to open the door and...

_Baekhyun._

He turned to look at him.

He was lying on the ground. _Unmoving_. The Thunderbird was already flying away into the distance.

Jongdae stood still for a second. His heart sank.

"Baekhyun!" he yelled as he started running. " _Baekhyun!_ " he cried. He did not move.

Jongdae knelt next to him. He seemed fine, but his eyes were closed and he had a pained expression on his face that made Jongdae fear for the worse.

Hesitantly touching his arm, he repeated, "Baekhyun?" His voice broke and he sniffled. "Wake up!"

Baekhyun moved his hand on his chest, leaving a long groan. Jongdae widened his eyes.

"Baekhyun, open your eyes!"

"It hurts…."

"Come on…" he insisted. The night was coming fast and it was getting colder and darker by the second

Whimpering, Baekhyun half-opened his eyes. "I'm fine..." he murmured.

"We have to get to our RV," Jongdae said panicked. "Or we'll get lost in the desert."

"Give me a hand." Jongdae helped him up. "Why are you always the one helping me?" Baekhyun tried to joke.

Jongdae didn't answer.

They walked for a few minutes, Baekhyun stopping a few times and rubbing his chest like he was in pain. Jongdae would need to check on that once they arrived.

When they reached their RV, Jongdae could barely see. They were soaked to the bone, Baekhyun breathing with difficulty and coughing.

Jongdae helped him get up and he followed inside. Baekhyun fell on their bed as Jongdae turned on the  lamp. Then he grabbed a towel and sat by his side, rubbing soothing circles on Baekhyun’s arm.

Slowly, Baekhyun covered his eyes with this hands, his chest going up and down violently.

Jongdae realised he was crying.

"Are you in pain?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes," Baekhyun said in between sniffles. " _We lost him_."

"Let me see."

"We lost him!"

"Baekhyun..."

"When will we find him again? In another six months?" Baekhyun cried out and he removed his palms from this eyes. His beautiful eyes were puffy and red, but still beautiful to Jongdae. "He didn't remember me..."

"He did remember something…." Jongdae said quietly. "He was just confused..."

Baekhyun laughed sarcastically. "How _the hell_ are we going to approach him."

"Baekhyun... we'll figure it out. Can I see your chest?"

Baekhyun nodded.

Jongdae quietly moved closer to him. He carefully held the hem of Baekhyun’s soaked hoodie and started moving it up. Baekhyun arched his back with a groan, then raised his hands to help him remove it.

Jongdae stared.

Baekhyun had a big lightning scar on his chest just above his heart.

"Is it bad?" Baekhyun said with a choked voice.

"You could have died."

Baekhyun peeked down. "Ouch. Am I like Professor Potter now?"

The skin was red and irritated around it and full of small purple and blue bruises surrounded by yellow and red. Jongdae's first thought was a nebula. In the center there was a—some would call it beautiful—tree-like pattern that extended all the way up to his neck and down his stomach. It was definitely not like Professor Potter's scar.

"No, you idiot. No talking now, alright?" Jongdae replied. He took out his wand. " _Anapneo_ ," he murmured. Baekhyun's breathing became a little bit better.

"That worked," Baekhyun moaned. "The rain must have purified the air from the fungus."

Jongdae exhaled a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. " _Ferula_!"

"Ouch!"

"You did have a broken rib, congratulations."

"Thank you." He tried to sit up. "Ouch."

"Stay still. Healing magic is not my forte you know."

Baekhyun pouted but he obeyed. "I want to use magic too," he wailed.

Jongdae ignored him. " _Episkey_." The small bruises began to disappear, but the pattern remained. He sighed, "I don't know if I can heal this."

Baekhyun touched his chest with his fingers and mapped out the pattern. "It's painful," he said, "but not as much as before. I'll live."

Sighing again, Jongdae combed his fingers through his hair. He realised just how wet and dirty he was and groaned.

Baekhyun slowly sat up. "We should use magic while it's raining. Once it stops the fungus will get stronger than it was before. We probably won't be able to use our wands for a couple of days."

Jongdae nodded. "Let's clean up. I need to be clean _so much_ ," he moaned.

Baekhyun smiled lightly. He removed his wand from his pocket and pointed at himself.

"Not yourself you idiot!" Jongdae hissed. "Try an item first to see if it works properly."

"I thought you were a master wandmaker."

"Ha.ha. So funny."

Despite his confidence, Baekhyun had a sheepish expression as he pointed at their dirty floor. " _Scourgify_!"

It became squeaky clean.

"Oh my god, that was so satisfying," he moaned. He pointed at Jongdae. " _Tergeo_!"

Jongdae felt all the grease and dirt getting removed from this body. "Hey!"

Baekhyun smiled cheekily and pointed at himself. " _Tergeo_ !" he sing-sang. Every inch of dirt was instantly removed. He moaned. "Magic. _I love it_. I'm gonna turn this pumpkin into a carriage!"

Jongdae facepalmed. He never should have narrated Disney films to Baekhyun as bedtime stories.

"Okay, first things first," he proposed. "You rest. Or do the things you want to do by the bed. We need to prepare supplies for the next... few months."

Baekhyun's expression fell. "We can't apparate," he said to himself, "even the tiniest amount of this fungus doesn't allow you to. But I can create an Expansion Spell." His eyes shone.

Jongdae raised his eyebrows.

"I can take your bag, or... our closet and turn it into a storage. We can store supplies that can last us for… years." His voice turned quieter towards the end.

Jongdae looked around them, trying to ignore the hopelessness of the situation. "Can you make this bigger too?" he asked. "Add a bed?"

Baekhyun's face fell. Jongdae tried to ignore that too.

"Yeah... I can try."

"Okay, work on the bag first," he said. "So we can move it if something happens. I'll go outside and try to repair the RV. We don't want it to break down on us."

"Okay."

"Okay."

When Jongdae came back inside Baekhyun had his eyes closed, wand pointing inside Jongdae's backpack. Jongdae realised he was performing magic without words. It wasn't an easy feat, especially with such complex spells.

Jongdae dried himself and focused on multiplying water bottles. It wasn't as easy as it should have been, but having spent months only managing to multiply it drop by drop it felt like he was running with brand new shoes and flying.

After a while, Baekhyun cleared his throat. Jongdae turned to look at him.

"It's ready," Baekhyun said with a slight flush on his cheeks. Jongdae took the backpack and looked inside. "First pocket is for food and water," Baekhyun continued. "Second's for gasoline. Third's for wood."

"Wood?"

"I'm thinking of making a fireplace. We need something to keep warm at night… I don’t know how to make something else."

" _Oh._ "

"Yeah..."

Jongdae fumbled with the bag. "I'll... start restocking." He pointed at the water bottles with his wand and moved them inside the first pocket.

Baekhyun looked around them.

"Don't make it too big," Jongdae whispered.

Baekhyun smiled. "I wish I could make a toilet but _water_. And I wish we could create food but we can only multiply... canned tuna, beans and crackers apparently," he grumbled.

"And vitamins. Let's make some of these too."

"And medicines."

“And batteries.”

“Clothes and shoes.”

They stared at each other.

“Let’s get started, it’s going to be a long night,” Jongdae sighed.

 

They barely finished their chores on time. They could both feel it as as the rain stopped and it became gradually harder and harder to perform spells. In the end—as Baekhyun had predicted—they couldn’t even manage the tiny things they usually could.

“I’m exhausted,” Baekhyun groaned as he spread over his newly improved bed. He shamelessly yawned, making an obnoxiously loud sound. They had only a few hours of darkness left for them to sleep.

Jongdae sat on his own bed, a few meters away. Now they were more like roommates, he thought. He tried to convince himself that he didn’t mind. The useless toilet had been converted into a small fireplace. It was already burning two chunks of wood. No need to snuggle and no need to hug for heat.

He realised Baekhyun was staring at him with sad eyes. “At least we achieved something out of this,” Jongdae said as he covered himself with his thankfully thicker blanket. “We’re all set now.”

Baekhyun didn’t reply. His eyes were sad as he gazed through the window.

“Are you okay?” Jongdae asked. “You’re not in pain right?”

“No…”

“ _Oh_. Good.”

Baekhyun chewed on his lips. “Sorry that I couldn’t take us out of here today,” he whispered.

Jongdae blinked. “ _Baekhyun,”_ he breathed. “It was not your fault. We’ll figure it out alright?”

Baekhyun sighed. “Goodnight Jongdae.”

“Goodnight.”

 

Through much practice, Jongdae had made himself a heavy sleeper. Living in the Hufflepuff dorm for seven years, where everyone kept chatting no matter what time it was, could do that to a person. So it was odd to him that he was so restless that night. _It’s the adrenaline_ , he told himself. Baekhyun almost got killed and then they could perform magic and…

They were sleeping on separate beds.

Maybe he had gotten too used on Baekhyun’s presence. Jongdae curled up even more, hugging his knees. Baekhyun was already snoring lightly across the room, probably taking up all of his bed. He did like to sleep spread out on his back.

Jongdae imagined phantom hands over his middle as he closed his eyes. He shook his head. _I don’t need Baekhyun’s hands on me to sleep._

He wished his thoughts could just stop. Wasn’t it enough that he felt exhausted by the events?It was an uneasy sleep. Waking up over and over again and fumbling around with his blanket.

Was it the heat?

His dreams were like reality, they made him more tired than rested.

Suddenly, it felt like someone was hitting his head with a hammer. Jongdae tried to sit up. Maybe he needed fresh air.

The moment he tried to move he gasped, overcome by sudden dizziness. _And the smell._ Jongdae clutched his blanket, feeling sick. He dry heaved as he tried to sit up with shaky legs to turn on their lamp.

Smoke.

Baekhyun was still sleeping on his bed. Jongdae covered his mouth with his sleeve.

"Baekhyun," he rasped and shook the other boy by the arm.

Baekhyun moved a little but did not open his eyes.

"BAEKHYUN!"

He didn't react.

Jongdae looked around him in panic. His limbs already felt numb.

He contemplated reaching the door first and getting Baekhyun after. But Baekhyun was already not responding. These seconds could cost him his life.

Groaning, Jongdae threw Baekhyun's arms over his shoulders. He already felt weak enough to struggle with just carrying himself but somehow he found the strength. It was only a few steps. _He could make it_.

He opened the door with woobly hands and they both fell on the ground with a thump. Baekhyun took a sharp breath like he was choking on water had finally found air.

Jongdae too breathed deeply. The cold air hit him like a splash of ice cold water but he welcomed the feeling with relief. His lungs didn't burn as badly and his head felt a hundred times more clear.

"What happened," Baekhyun groaned as he took sharp breath. "I feel _terrible_."

"I saved our lives. _Again_." His breathing was still irregular and he tried coughing a few more times.

Baekhyun moved uncomfortably as he picked something from his pocket. Jongdae heard a small sob and immediately turned his head to look at him.

Looking desolate, Baekhyun was holding up his wand, now broken in two separate halves, the connecting wood smashed on one side.

"You didn't leave it on the counter."

"I forgot," Baekhyun cried. " _My chest hurts so much_."

Jongdae tried to crawl towards him. The first light of day was already shining. He took the pieces in his hands and looked at them. "This can't be fixed. The core is completely broken."

Baekhyun covered his eyes with his forearm.

"What happened?"

"The fire. You haven't made a fireplace before, haven't you?"

"No. Of course not."

"The chimney didn’t work properly. The smoke is toxic."

"It was broken?" He blinked. And then sighed. "Sorry."

Jongdae didn't feel like saying it was okay. Because it was not. He punched his fists lightly on the ground. "We can't use the fireplace again."

"Well there goes the wood," Baekhyun joked but his voice came out choked.

Jongdae looked at him and sat up. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible."

"If we were outside, we would need to go to a hospital."

"Too bad we're here."

"Too bad," Jongdae echoed with a whisper.

Baekhyun sniffled.

"I don't think we'll die. Please, don't cry."

"I'm not crying about that!" Baekhyun yelled. "We found Cigwe and lost him. Then we almost died twice. And it was my fault. _Both times_ . And then my wand _just had to_ break. Again. Perfect. _This is perfect,_ " he sobbed.

Jongdae looked at his own hands, the broken pieces inside his right palm.

"But we got our supplies," he said quietly. "We got a nicer place."

"Sorry that I can't be positive right now," Baekhyun laughed bitterly. "This is so _damn unfair_."

Jongdae sighed and brushed Baekhyun's hair with his fingers. "We should sleep. We both need it."

Baekhyun didn't reply.

"Come on, the smoke must be out by now. We can get inside. I'll get rid of the fire."

Baekhyun tried to move and Jongdae gave him a helping hand.

"Everything hurts," he whispered.

Jongdae led him inside. Baekhyun laid on Jongdae's bed, immediately taking the pillow and breathing it in. Jongdae peeked at him as he separated the logs and threw ash over them to put out the fire.

He looked at both of the beds. Baekhyun had his eyes closed but he spoke anyway. "Come here."

"I can sleep on your bed."

"Why?"

Jongdae raised his eyebrows ignoring how his heartbeat sped up at the question. "We have two beds. And it's no longer cold."

He could see Baekhyun's lips forming a faintly bitter smile. Opening his eyes, he looked at him with an intensity that Jongdae wasn't used to.

"I don't think I can sleep well without you," he admitted. "I guess I got too used to our tiny sofa. But if you don't want... it's okay. Ignore me."

Jongdae shook his head. "No... it's the same for me."

Baekhyun smiled but his eyes still looked sad. Jongdae realised why it felt so unsettling. It was the first time Baekhyun seemed that broken. No matter how many difficulties they faced, how much hope they lost, Baekhyun always had this... _glint_ in his eyes. It was missing now.

Jongdae slowly laid beside him. It felt like the first time, like that first night he’d spent in Baekhyun's room, Mongryong between them. When they hadn’t known each other that well.

It was like Baekhyun felt him tense. He grabbed his hand and started slowly massaging circles into his palm with his thumb. Jongdae sighed.

"Are you okay?" Baekhyun asked. "I didn't ask. I'm sorry. You always take care of me."

Jongdae tried to smile. "Wizards. Always trying to get killed," he teased. "I'm fine."

"You seem sad."

"You seem sad too."

"I am. But I have my reasons. What are yours?"

Jongdae thought about it. He faced him, their faces only a breath away from each other's. Baekhyun’s breath tickled him and he squirmed.

Baekhyun's skin was tan now. His hair longer. Tiny freckles were scattered all around his cheeks and nose. Maybe it was Jongdae's imagination, but his eyes had tiny silver speckles. He had never noticed them before and he was sure that he had gazed into Baekhyun's eyes enough times to know. Baekhyun blinked, unaware of what Jongdae could see.

"You're sad," Jongdae replied softly. "That's why."

Baekhyun took a few seconds to just... _look at him._ Jongdae felt his breath hitch as the moment seemed to pass in slow motion. Baekhyun glanced down at his lips. And then leaned in and left a soft kiss there.

Jongdae _swore_ he could feel electricity running through him. From his lips to his stomach, his arms, his legs, his whole body feeling a powerful shock.

Baekhyun stared at him, frozen.

Jongdae's breath quickened as he lifted his hand on his lips and touched them in wonder.

But Baekhyun sat up, his cheeks and ears red and not daring to look at him. "Sorry," he rasped.

Jongdae could not find the words. He tried to but they were not there. He could only hear his heart thudding in his ears.

Baekhyun shook his head like he was in denial and laid down again, but this time a lot further away. Jongdae made a movement to come closer but Baekhyun stopped him.

"It's okay," he said. "I'm so sorry."

"Baekhyun—"

"I... don't want to hear it."

"But—"

"Let's sleep. _Please._ "

Jongdae stared at him as Baekhyun turned his back on him.

 _Of course Baekhyun didn’t want to kiss me,_ Jongdae thought. _He’s in love with Joonmyeon._

_And I… I’m just here. Available._


	4. Thunderbird

Baekhyun raced past him on his motorcycle, which roared like it too was mocking Jongdae. White-knuckled, Jongdae gripped the wheel and swore out loud. “Jerk.”

Baekhyun continued speeding up on the road. Jongdae sighed as he increased speed as well.

He shouldn’t have shown him how to ride it. It was a waste of gas and they should just store it instead, but Baekhyun promised to use it only until it ran out. He couldn’t use his wand after all so he didn’t have a choice. Jongdae hoped that damn thing would run out any time now. He was tired of fearing for Baekhyun’s life.

Baekhyun signaled him from the front of the road and slowly came to a halt. Jongdae parked right behind him.

“You went _too fast_ ,” Jongdae whined.

The other simply threw his head back and laughed. His hair was so long now, Jongdae should make him cut it. After he destroyed the motorcycle. “Let me live,” Baekhyun said cheekily and winked. “See over there?” He pointed at something on the horizon.

Jongdae squinted his eyes. There was a small building hidden between the rocks. That was something they didn’t usually encounter. “What about it?”

“Shall we go?” Baekhyun asked smiling. “I hope we can find something good. I’m so bored.”

“Gee, thanks,” Jongdae said sarcastically.

Baekhyun’s expression fell. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Jongdae sighed. He was too cranky and he knew it. He just didn’t like how reckless Baekhyun seemed to have become lately. Two months had passed since the Thunderbird incident, the loss of his wand and the… _kiss,_ but Baekhyun only seemed to become more agitated by the day. He reminded him of the Baekhyun he’d known at Hogwarts. Someone he couldn’t really understand, couldn’t really connect with. And it drove Jongdae crazy.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “You’re right. We should go. Maybe we can find something other than beans there.”

“That’s the spirit!”

“We should leave the car here. _And the bike_.”

Baekhyun pouted.

“I think I see a crack, there is no way we can pass it with wheels,” Jongdae said and pointed at the distance. Baekhyun came beside him and leaned close to see where Jongdae was pointing. Jongdae tried to not lose his focus, gulping.

“I see it,” Baekhyun said. He seemed unfazed as per usual. Jongdae felt like such a fool. “We can take the RV until that point though. If we have to carry a lot of stuff I don’t want to have this extra mile to travel.”

“Okay,” Jongdae agreed. “No bike.”

Baekhyun showed his palms in surrender. “It’ll be a waste of gas.”

Jongdae whined. “When will this thing run out?”

Baekhyun smirked as he entered the RV. “I don’t know,” he sing-songed.

Jongdae furrowed his eyebrows. “Hey! Are you stealing from our supply?”

“Of course not,” Baekhyun replied. “I just… found another truck and refilled it.” He turned on the machine and started to drive towards the building.

Dumbfounded, Jongdae sat on the passenger seat. “You did what?” he hissed. “That’s a waste and you know it!”

Baekhyun didn’t seem guilty at all. That infuriated him more.

“We have a good supply. _You said so._ ”

Jongdae was going to murder him. “We do but what happens when we run out?” he yelled.

“We won’t run out. _Relax.”_

“Don’t tell _me_ to relax!” Jongdae took a deep breath, trying to calm down. It did not work. “We’re in this together. I agreed to let you ride your stupid motorcycle because you wanted to. You won’t get another ounce of gas for this thing unless you ask me first. _Understood?”_

Baekhyun’s gaze turned ice cold. “And why should I take your permission?” he retorted. “I found the gas.”

“It’s a waste! What don’t you understand?”

“I don’t understand why you should make every decision!” Baekhyun yelled.

“Because I _saved you. Three times. Remember?”_

Baekhyun glared at him. Instead of continuing, Jongdae ran his fingers through his hair. They never fought like this. Not like this.

“The crack,” Baekhyun said coldly. Jongdae put on his sunglasses and got out of the car as fast as he could.

Baekhyun followed.

“We can jump,” Baekhyun said behind him. “But you were right, the wheels will get stuck.”

“Let’s go.”

 

It was a tiny warehouse. Jongdae tried to open it but failed. _Alohomora_ didn’t work. No magic had worked for the past few days.

Baekhyun kicked the door open like he was an action movie character or something. Jongdae gaped and then followed him inside.  

“Junk,” he sighed. There was a wooden table. A small bed. Baekhyun started going through boxes. “Any food?” he asked.

“None,” he replied. “As you said. Junk.”

Jongdae looked around again as Baekhyun continued searching. There must have been something useful in this dump.

“Aha,” Baekhyun exclaimed. “I found you… a jacket!”

Jongdae turned his head to look. Baekhyun was holding a dirty old blue jacket which had... shiny beads in the back. He scrunched his nose. “I don’t want it.”

Baekhyun laughed and placed it back inside. “Fine. There is nothing here. We did that for nothing.”

“We can search a bit more,” Jongdae proposed.

“No. I think we found enough.”

Jongdae looked at him. Something seemed suspicious. After a few seconds he shrugged it off. “Okay.”

When they walked back Baekhyun was on his bike again. Jongdae bit his lips.

“When there is a crossroad go straight. If there is turn, turn right,” Baekhyun said. “Let’s meet at the last light of day okay? I have food and water.” He pressed on the pedal and was gone.

Jongdae sighed as he watched the sand trailing behind Baekhyun dance in the sunlight.

 

When there was a crossroad he went straight. When there was a turn he turned right. It had been an hour since night had fallen and Baekhyun was still _nowhere_ to be found _._

Jongdae started to panic. What if he lost him? What if Baekhyun got lost in the desert? At night. Alone. Without food. _He would_ die. “Don’t panic,” he told himself. “You’ll find him.”

_What if I drove past him and didn’t see him?_

“Fuck!” he yelled. He started feeling tears forming in his eyes. “ _Fuck.”_

He drove for half an hour more, his hands pacing on the wheel. He didn’t cry, couldn’t cry. Not yet. But he didn’t hold the tears in when he finally saw him. He just couldn’t do it.

He pressed the brakes so hard the machine screeched below him. Baekhyun was leaning on his bike like nothing had happened.

Jongdae got out of the vehicle leaving the lights on, fuming. Baekhyun was smiling.

“ _You,”_ he accused. “You insufferable thing! Are you a complete idiot?” he yelled.

Baekhyun chuckled and took a step forward.

Jongdae gaped. “I’m going to _murder_ you,” he hissed and pushed him on the shoulders. He imagined Baekhyun would just take a step back.

Instead he fell on the ground with a gasp.

Jongdae stared.

Baekhyun stared back with glassy eyes and a smug smile.

“You’re drunk.”

“I’m… I’m _not.”_

Jongdae took a step back. Baekhyun tried to sit up but couldn’t. He just fell on the ground again.

“You drove like that?” he asked.

“ _N-no…”_ Jongdae couldn’t believe him. He approached him and helped him stand, only for him to stumble again.

“You stink,” Jongdae accused. “Where the hell did you find alcohol?”

“Got it—Got it from the warehouse today. When you weren’t…looking…” He could barely articulate his words.

Jongdae sighed. “I can’t believe you.”

“I’m _fine.”_

“You’re way too drunk to say that. Why the hell did you want to get drunk?” He made him go inside. Baekhyun staggered but managed to fall on the bed. Jongdae stared at him as he gave him a water bottle. “Am I that boring?” he asked.

Baekhyun groaned as he opened the cap. “No.”

“Then why? Why go alone and drink that much?”

Baekhyun didn’t answer for a while. “You wanted to share?” he murmured. He took a sip.

“Maybe? I don’t know. Drink more water.” Jongdae didn’t know why he kept talking to him. He was obviously too drunk to remember anything from their conversation.

“Well I didn’t want you there…” Baekhyun stuttered.

_Well that hurts._

“Because I want to forget you,” Baekhyun continued. “And who knows what I’m going to do if we’re both drunk. I wasn’t drunk when I _kissed you.”_

Jongdae widened his eyes. _So he did remember._ Baekhyun had acted like it had never happened.

“I might do it again.”

“What?”

Baekhyun looked at him with his glassy eyes. “I don’t want to make you… uncomfortable,” he said slowly. “I know you can’t like me.”

Jongdae gaped and then rolled his eyes. “Who said that?”

“You did. You’re… _asexual_ … right?”

Jongdae snorted. “And I specifically told you that _I can_ like someone, it’s just difficult for me to cross that distance.” He widened his eyes. Had he just admitted that he liked Baekhyun? Baekhyun didn’t seem to get it though. “Besides, you like Joonmyeon,” he said, trying to avert the conversation.

“No I don’t,” Baekhyun said lightly. “I like you.”

Jongdae froze. “What?”

“It’s true!”

“You can’t just… unlike Joonmyeon. And then like me. It doesn’t work like that.”

“Well… according to my friends, I never really liked Joonmyeon,” Baekhyun said. “It was just an.. infatuation.” He sighed.

“An infatuation? _Really?_ ”

“Yep.”

Jongdae shook his head. “You schemed an entire plan to get him at your house and you didn’t even like him?”

“Well… yes. But I don’t regret it. You came.” Baekhyun closed his eyes.

Jongdae clapped his hands and Baekhyun jerked up. This was better than Veritaserum. “Explain.”

Baekhyun swallowed. “I’m dizzy,” he whined.

“ _Explain.”_

“ _Fine._ Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s project—”

“I know about it.”

Baekhyun looked at him in wonder. “You do?”

“Yes, Chanyeol forgot his notes on class one day and I opened them to see who they belonged to. I even took part in the experiments, I gave him some of my hair.”

“Huh. I didn’t know.”

“Continue.”

“So you see, they tested it on me. Turns out I didn’t like Joonmyeon. _At all.”_

Jongdae furrowed his eyebrows. “And you like me?”

“Of course I do! What kind of an idiot wouldn’t?” he whined.

Jongdae snorted. “We’re stuck here alone. Maybe it’s just the circumstances.”

Baekhyun pouted. “It’s not that,” he said defensively. “I know you. Like _really know you._ I didn’t know Joonmyeon.”

Well that was true. Jongdae sighed. “I’m probably going to regret this but I’ll let you sleep.” He needed to think about things.

“Come heeere,” Baekhyun begged.

“No. You stink.”

The other boy pouted. “But I’m cold.”

“Your fault.”

“Fine.” Baekhyun tried to cover himself with the blanket but failed miserably. Jongdae sighed and helped him with it.

“Please don’t throw up on the bed,” he begged as he tucked him in. But Baekhyun’s eyes were already closed. Jongdae removed the hair from his eyes and after some contemplation he leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

He did smell disgusting.

 

“My head hurts,” Baekhyun whined.

Jongdae looked at him from the front mirror and snorted. “Rise and shine, sunshine,” he said as he continued driving. When Baekhyun heaved, he continued,“There’s a bucket on your left.”

Baekhyun immediately took it and threw up. Jongdae scrunched his nose. “Oh my god,” Baekhyun whispered. “What happened?”

Jongdae tried to preserve a straight face. “You’re an idiot who got so drunk you don’t even remember it. Congrats.” Instead of answering, Baekhyun groaned. “There’s aspirin on the counter. And crackers. Don’t take it on an empty stomach.” Baekhyun sat up and started munching on the crackers.

“I stink.”

“I know.”

“Where’s my motorcycle?” Jongdae glared so hard that Baekhyun took a step back. “Never mind,” he said. Jongdae hummed. Baekhyun grabbed a can of beans and his fork and sat in the passenger seat. He took a bite and munched awkwardly. “I’m sorry,” he eventually said. “That was messed up.”

Jongdae looked at him sideways. “I thought I lost you in the desert,” he said. “Do you realise how much you scared me?”

Baekhyun had the decency to look ashamed. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t even begin to cover for what I went through. Don’t do this again, do you understand? Not alone.”

Baekhyun widened his eyes as he swallowed his bite. “You mean…”

“If you find booze again we can drink it together, _you idiot.”_

“Okay, wow. I did not expect that.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. You’re a Hufflepuff—”

Jongdae laughed. “You truly have no idea about Hufflepuffs,” he said. “All the other houses think of us as the sweet kids. Well. That doesn’t mean we don’t know how to enjoy ourselves.”

Baekhyun blinked. “I grew up in a Hufflepuff house,” he protested. “They all talk about your dorm life like it’s all about cinnamon cookies and hot chocolates.”

Jongdae snorted. “Partly yes. Do you know that fifth years Hufflepuffs and above have had established group masturbation sessions since the 16th century?”

Baekhyun choked on his food. Jongdae patted him on his back.

“What?” he croaked. “ _What the hell._ ”

“Oh, all dormitories do it,” Jongdae said. “It’s not a secret.”

“We’re not… It’s not… _established? Seriously?_ You have dates and stuff?”

“Kinda,” Jongdae hummed. “It goes with the phases of the moon. It’s a tradition. But you don’t _have to_ participate, don’t worry.”

Baekhyun blanched. “My whole life is a lie.”

“Don’t tell anyone. It’s a secret well guarded through the centuries.”

“Can I tell Chanyeol?”

“Absolutely not. He will want to record it and I will not be known as the house traitor.”

“How will I face my brother again,” Baekhyun wailed. “My parents!”

Jongdae laughed. “Sorry,” he said even though he wasn’t.

Baekhyun looked at him. “Why did you tell me this?” he asked, his voice serious.

Jongdae shifted on his seat. “You seemed like you needed it.”

Baekhyun lowered his head. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Jongdae patted him on the leg. “Just take a bath okay? I think we can afford it.”

 

Baekhyun was back inside the moment the sun setted in the horizon. Jongdae’s eyes wandered from his now well-read book to a shivering Baekhyun.

“Blanket!” he yelled as he breathed quickly through his mouth. Jongdae unfolded the blanket and Baekhyun immediately crawled inside. “You were right. I should have bathed earlier,” he stuttered.

Jongdae snorted. “You’re gonna freeze.”

Baekhyun’s teeth started to grit.

“You have to get dressed.” He only had a towel wrapped around his middle.

Baekhyun just shuddered.

“Baekhyun?”

“W-What?” he asked.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m going to freeze to death.”

“Again, why did you decide to bathe this hour?” Jongdae sighed.

“I wanted the shade. I felt like if I removed my clothes under the sun it would burn my skin of.”

Jongdae shook his head. “We could have found some shade, Baekhyun.”

“Too late,” he tried he laugh.

Jongdae shrugged and turned the page of his book. Baekhyun was still looking at him.

“What?”

Baekhyun seemed embarrassed. “Can you like… get under too?”

He closed his book. “What?”

“I’m _really_ too cold.”

Jongdae blinked. “You’re naked.”

“Come on, you’re a Hufflepuff.”

“I shouldn’t have told you that.”

Baekhyun had this cheeky smile that turned his eyes into crescents. “You really shouldn't. Come on in.”

Jongdae contemplated about it for a second. He grabbed the blanket and tugged it up.

“Faster!” Baekhyun hissed. “Merlin’s beard!”

Jongdae was under it in a second. “You drama queen.”

“I’m going to die.”

Jongdae came closer.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asked.

Jongdae raised an eyebrow. “You said you needed body heat.”

Baekhyun was still trembling but he seemed confused. He closed his eyes tightly for a second. “It’s okay. This is enough. Like you said, I’m basically naked, you don’t have to do this too.”

Baekhyun was staring at the ceiling. Jongdae licked his lips confused. Then it hit him. Baekhyun did not remember the previous night’s conversation.

He tried not to smile too hard.

“Nah, it’s fine.” He crawled closer and hugged Baekhyun tightly. “Let’s warm you up.”

If he could have photograph Baekhyun’s face and place it on a frame on the wall he would have. He looked a silly mix of offended and shocked. Jongdae patted his wet hair and Baekhyun’s breath hitched.

“Has the loud Gryffindor finally been stunned into silence?” he teased.

“Shut up,” he murmured. His cheeks turned a hue of pink.

Jongdae smiled gently and let his body weight lean on Baekhyun. The other boy visibly relaxed after a few seconds and he stopped shivering so much. Jongdae rubbed his arms and chest with his palms.

After a while they both stood still, the only sound their steady breathing. Baekhyun turned his head and looked at him, their foreheads touching.

Jongdae's breath was caught in his throat as he stared at Baekhyun's face again from such a small distance. The silver flecks were still in his eyes, which looked at him with an emotion he was too afraid to identify.

Jongdae was the first one to lean in. It was the first time in his life he did something like that, all his other kisses always initiated by the other person.

His first thought was that Baekhyun's nose was cold. And then his lips were cold too, but they were soft, _so soft_ . Jongdae pressed his lips a little bit harder at the softness and Baekhyun turned tense for a second before his hands were on Jongdae's face and he was _kissing_ him with such intensity Jongdae felt the tickles moving from this stomach to his hands and legs. It was an addictive numbness all over his limbs. He moaned without realising it.

Then Baekhyun moved them, getting over him without breaking the kiss and Jongdae accepted it, grabbing him by the nape of his neck. Baekhyun sucked on his lips harder and Jongdae gasped. The other boy immediately pressed harder, taking his bottom lip between his and gently tugging it with a wet sound. Jongdae let his hands fall by his head and Baekhyun stopped.

A thin string of saliva was connecting their mouths but Jongdae wasn't going to get embarrassed about it. Baekhyun was looking down at him with dark eyes, his hair falling over them. Jongdae squirmed.

"Why did you do that?" Baekhyun asked and his voice was _oh_ so deep. Jongdae felt his whole body react to it, tingles spreading over his chest.

"Because I like you," he admitted.

Baekhyun's eyes turned softer, then confused. Jongdae placed his palms on his cheeks, preventing him from looking away.

"You told me you liked me yesterday," he admitted. "When you were drunk. That you avoided me because you didn't want to burden me."

Baekhyun's eyes widened.

"Don't get embarrassed," he said sweetly. "I just find it bothersome that I like you too and we both act like idiots." He smiled.

Baekhyun exhaled in relief. "Merlin."

"You mean Jongdae."

He looked at him in fake annoyance. "You know what I mean."

Jongdae laughed. "I do."

Baekhyun arranged his limbs again, falling on his side beside Jongdae. "Where do we go from here?" he asked as he slowly reached for Jongdae's cheek and allowed himself to gently caress it with his palm.

"What do you mean?"

Baekhyun took a deep breath. "I mean... What are your boundaries?" Jongdae noticed that his neck and chest had become a bright shade of red too.

"I'm—" he tried to compose his thoughts. "I liked that. Kissing."

Baekhyun smiled and leaned closer to him. "Would you like _that_ somewhere else?" he whispered as he pressed a light kiss just under his ear.

Jongdae expected it to tickle. Instead the electricity feeling overcame him again and his whole body arched towards Baekhyun as he moaned.

Baekhyun widened his eyes for a second. "Well, someone's responsive," he said and dived right back in.

Jongdae grabbed on Baekhyun's hair as the other boy traced butterfly kisses all over his neck. His heart started beating so fast he panicked for a second, but then Baekhyun lightly bit a spot that made him forget all about it.

Baekhyun blew air on the sore spot like he tried to make it better. "You like that?" he whispered. "Tell me if you don't."

"Okay." Jongdae tried to calm his breathing. He lifted his hands as Baekhyun removed his shirt and threw it on the floor.

Baekhyun stared at him with half-lidded eyes. Jongdae squirmed and wiggled upwards to rearrange himself on the pillow.

Baekhyun leaned down again and breathed on his neck. "I love your beauty marks," he moaned. "We also both look _so_ ridiculous."

Jongdae closed his eyes as Baekhyun continued tracing kisses down his chest. He smiled. "Why?"

"Our faces are all tan but we're milky white under the shirts," he murmured. He traced a pattern with his nose over Jongdae's stomach.

Jongdae laughed. "Come up here," he said. Baekhyun obeyed and moved his face across his with a smug smirk.

"Shut up," Jongdae said and pulled him in for a kiss. Baekhyun was still smiling as they kissed but it did not last long, Jongdae circling his hips with his legs and making them touch all over.

Baekhyun groaned and pulled back. Jongdae made a whining sound he didn't know he could produce.

"Aren't we going a little fast?" Baekhyun panted. "I mean... I'm fine with it but you... I mean... I don't know if you—"

He laughed and kissed him quiet. "It's fine. Don't get embarrassed. _I'm not._ "

"I can see that. I just had to... _ask_."

"I appreciate that," he said and gave him a light peck. "We're together almost 9 months now. We're not strangers."

Baekhyun hummed. "So you want this?"

"Don't get cheeky!"

Baekhyun laughed and Jongdae pouted. "Sorry, sorry," he breathed. "But seriously. The moment you don't want something, tell me. Promise?"

Jongdae let his shoulders relax back on the bed as he stared at the other boy. Baekhyun was beautiful like that, his skin flushed and his hair almost wet, his lips swollen. Jongdae wondered how he looked. "I promise," he replied.

Baekhyun kissed him with all the force he had, covering Jongdae with his whole body. Jongdae shuddered as he realised the towel was somewhere near them, dropped by the movements. He hesitantly lifted his hand and... touched Baekhyun's butt.

Raising an eyebrow, Baekhyun stopped and looked at him. "Enjoying yourself?"

"A lot."

"Good." He returned on kissing Jongdae's neck. Jongdae tried to kiss back, despite the awkward angle. Baekhyun lifted his head from time to time to steal a kiss or two from his mouth. Jongdae didn't know if he wanted to close his eyes and enjoy or leave them open to savour every moment of it.

He felt his pants tightening and gasped after Baekhyun rubbed his thigh between his legs.

"Off," he panted.

Baekhyun removed himself from atop of him so fast that Jongdae didn't even had a second to process it.

"What happened?" he asked breathless.

Baekhyun was breathing as hard as he did, the blanket barely covering him up. Jongdae gulped.

"You told me to get off you," Baekhyun panted as he covered his eyes with his hands. "I have to... take care of... _a thing_ though."

Jongdae didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry. "I meant my pants," he said. " _Take my pants off."_

Baekhyun removed his palms to reveal eyes as wide as saucers. Jongdae laughed at the comical expression. " _Off_ ," he said sweetly.

Baekhyun chuckled, relieved. "You’re sure?"

"Yep."

Baekhyun's hands hovered over Jongdae's waist and the atmosphere turned a hundred times heavier in a matter of seconds. Jongdae watched as Baekhyun untied his belt. Then the sound of the zipper and Jongdae lifted his hips up _and up_ until Baekhyun had his pants in his hands, looking at him like it was a miracle in front of him. Jongdae felt his cheeks getting hotter and nudged Baekhyun with his leg. "You make me feel embarrassed," he said softly.

Baekhyun moved his eyes to his face. "Don't be."

Jongdae nodded. "Off," he said again.

Baekhyun's mouth tugged upwards. "You're fast," he said. "Who would expect that."

Jongdae kicked him lightly this time. "Saids the one who doesn’t wear underwear."

"Well, you attacked me before I could wear any." His hands hovered over the elastic of Jongdae's boxers but he hesitated.

"You invited me under the blanket," Jongdae insisted, his breath hitching.

"Well, I didn't have _this_ in mind." He grabbed the fabric and tugged a little, revealing only smooth skin.

"But are you cold now?" Jongdae asked, trying to distract himself.

"No. I'm not." He removed them with a quick movement.

Jongdae didn't have the time to feel embarrassed, Baekhyun removing the blanket from his own crotch and immediately hovering over him, leaning on his forearms placed on each side of Jongdae's head for support.

"Okay?" he breathed, his eyes dark. He pecked him on the lips and Jongdae closed his eyes for a second, feeling him all over him. He was warm now, his body feeling strong and lean and... It took him a moment to process that another human was on top him, naked and hard and Jongdae just... wanted more.

"Yes," he panted. "Kiss me again."

Baekhyun did. The kiss was not as deep as the other ones, it was not urgent or full of force. It was like Baekhyun was telling him that it was going to be okay, that he was safe and Jongdae felt his body relaxing again. Baekhyun must have felt it too as he hummed and then slowly moved his hips downward.

Jongdae closed his eyes tightly as he moaned. He had felt Baekhyun before, on his leg and on his stomach, but now they were naked and... it was completely different. Baekhyun gasped too and then thrusted upwards. For a second Jongdae though that that was it, that was the moment he would... explode. But he didn't. Baekhyun moved his hips again, rubbing on him and Jongdae finally tried to compose his thoughts.

He opened his eyes and saw that Baekhyun was staring right down at him.

"You're beautiful," Baekhyun whispered and Jongdae lifted his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Baekhyun's ear. He gasped again as Baekhyun moved again.

"Let's... let's move," Jongdae stuttered. "I want to touch too."

Baekhyun stopped, his pants echoing on their tiny room. "Okay." He looked around them. "How?"

Jongdae thought about it. "Sit up on the bed."

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow but fell on his side and with a groan he sat up, leaning his back on the wall.

Jongdae tried not to stare. The lamp was barely lighting the place up, now illuminating Baekhyun from behind. The shadows on his skin made him shudder, made him realise where they were. If felt so nice to forget. Jongdae sat up and slowly moved towards him.

He felt Baekhyun watching him carefully, both very aware of the silence around them. When Jongdae sat on his lap, his knees on each side of Baekhyun's thighs, it felt like a ritual, like something of importance.

Baekhyun gasped as Jongdae dared to kiss his neck, to take his earlobe between his teeth and tug lightly. Jongdae moved his hand over Baekhyun's stomach, his muscles a little defined, then lower. And lower.

Baekhyun tipped his head back with a moan as Jongdae touched him, his fingers grazing the sensitive tip, then going even lower.

Jongdae gasped as Baekhyun's hand suddenly met his own, made him hold harder, rub quicker. After he showed him how, Baekhyun took him on his hand and Jongdae forgot to breathe for a moment.

Someone else's hand definitely didn't feel like his own. Jongdae moaned as he tried to find the pace again, to keep moving because it felt that if he stilled it would be over.

Baekhyun kissed him, the sounds between them lewd, their breathing turning quicker by the second.

Jongdae was the first to feel the pull, the tightness on his stomach as Baekhyun continued his pace. "Baekhyun," he moaned, "I'm... close."

Baekhyun managed a small smile, his eyes trying to focus on his face. "It's okay," he whispered. His hand tugged even harder.

Jongdae let himself go, felt the release hitting him like a wave on a storm. He couldn't control how it engulfed him, how his whole self and body was at its mercy.

He came with Baekhyun's name on his mouth, his hands clenching on Baekhyun's shoulders, the other boy holding him by the waist.

He panted as his mind started clearing up, the exhaustion taking over him. He turned his head and looked at Baekhyun who smiled, his chest having traces of his cum.

Baekhyun, who was still hard.

Jongdae removed himself from his lap and lowered his head. Baekhyun yelped.

"Hey!" Jongdae looked up. Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows. "You... I mean. Do you..."

"Know how? Theoretically. I have one of these too you know."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Smartass. I'm all for it but I'm not sure if you're going to enjoy it as much."

Jongdae thought about it. "I can try."

Baekhyun hesitated but he eventually nodded. "You can always stop okay?"

"Okay."

"It probably won't take long," Baekhyun sighed.

"Fine with me," Jongdae teased and Baekhyun slighty slapped him on the shoulder. Jongdae laughed. Then concentrated.

_No teeth._

Okay, he could do it.

Apparently he thought about it too much because Baekhyun carefully touched his jaw and made him look at him. "You can just... lick."

"Okay." He felt his cheeks getting redder. He tentatively poked his tongue out and licked the head. Baekhyun's reaction was immediate, his eyes rolling back and moaning loudly. He fisted Jongdae's hair on his palms. Jongdae did it again, this time taking more time with it and Baekhyun's seemed to appreciate it. He didn't think he wanted to take him all in his mouth yet so he started jerking him off with his hand, his mouth engulfing just the tip. Baekhyun definitely appreciated that.

It didn't take long, just a few minutes and then he felt Baekhyun tense.

"That's enough," he moaned, "I'm going to cum."

Jongdae removed his mouth, feeling a little disorientated by the change of position but continued rubbing him up and down. Baekhyun groaned as he threw this body back on the wall again, closing his eyes. "Kiss me," he said.

Jongdae didn't even think about where his mouth was earlier and just did it. He felt Baekhyun finding his release just the moment he touched his lips, his body going from tense to pliant, his mouth open and soft. Jongdae nibbled at his bottom lip as Baekhyun found the strength to kiss back again little by little.

A few moments passed before they both looked each other in the eye. Jongdae’s breath got caught in his throat as he saw something new in Baekhyun's eyes. He thought he had seen it all, but right now Baekhyun looked at him with a vulnerability and openness that made him question his whole being. If he could give his soul to him he would.

He didn't know he could feel that.

He had _never_ felt it before.

Baekhyun was the first one to break the silence, immersed in Jongdae's eyes. "I love you.” He paused. “Don't freak out."

Jongdae titled his head. Then snorted. "I love you too. Don't be too full of yourself."

Baekhyun laughed. "Well, I did do the impossible. I made you fall in love with me."

Jongdae rolled his eyes. "I knew it. I take it back."

"Noooo don't!" Baekhyun fakely cried out. "I'm not worthy of your love. The impossible thing is that you fell in love with someone like me. No offense. See? I admit it."

Jongdae laughed behind his hands. "Let's sleep you idiot."

Baekhyun didn't object to that.

 

Jongdae opened his eyes slightly, trying to push away the fogginess from his mind. Baekhyun was breathing steadily next to him, his clothes still abandoned on the floor. On the other hand, Jongdae woke up during the night to put his hoodie and boxers on. He didn’t particularly enjoy sleeping naked.

Baekhyun did not relate.

He traced his fingers on Baekhyun’s chest, his touch feathery. It was already almost three months since they got together. Jongdae couldn’t believe they’ve been inside the desert trap for a year now. It felt like they’ve been inside forever and at the same time, time couldn’t have passed faster.

Jongdae stretched and decided it was time for some hydration. Last night they had been quite... active. He quietly stepped on his toes, Baekhyun moving towards the side of the bed he was just in, probably drawn by the heat of the spot.

Jongdae grabbed a bottle from the counter and twisted the cap.

A few seconds passed and he realised what he was hearing.

Buzzing.

He froze in place. Checked that his ears didn’t trick him.

“Baekhyun!” he yelled.

Baekhyun jolted from the surprise. “What?” His voice was raspy from the sleep.

“It’s raining.”

For a moment nobody moved. Then it felt like chaos.

“I’ll drive, you dress,” Jongdae said as Baekhyun tried to put on his shirt with fumbling hands.

“If we get inside the storm you can use magic,” Baekhyun yelled and Jongdae turned on the vehicle after a few tries.

In a few second he was on the passenger seat. Jongdae side-eyed him but didn’t mention that he had his shirt on backwards. “We’re both a mess from last night.”

“Well according to plan we’ll take a bath soon enough.”

Jongdae pressed his lips together.

“I wish I could use magic,” Baekhyun murmured. “I’ve missed it and your stupid wand doesn’t let me do anything right.”

Jongdae snorted. “It’s because you call it stupid. It senses the insult.”

Baekhyun didn’t reply, instead looking upwards at the sky.

Jongdae tried to look at him while driving. “I’ll make you a new one when we get back. I promise.”

He smiled a little. “Thanks. I think I see him.”

Jongdae looked up. Sure enough he could see a shadow on the clouds. This time it was easier to locate the thunderbird.

“Any plan?”

Baekhyun thought about it. “I think we should not confront him here. Let’s follow him until he leads us to his nest. He won’t leave it easily and we might find the door while he’s asleep.”

“Won’t he get defensive?” Jongdae asked. “It’s his nest.”

Baekhyun nodded. “Yes. But I think it’s our best chance. And you can use magic, at least now we know that.”

Jongdae tried to keep up with the bird in the sky as he drove through the harsh and bumpy ground. He hoped their tires wouldn't abandon them at this moment. “Don’t you want to take him with us?” he asked.

Baekhyun was obviously taken aback by the question, taking a few seconds to reply. “Yes… But we’ve been here long enough. We’ll find a solution when we get out.”

Jongdae was ready to say that Cigwe would have aged so much by the time they would find a solution he might not even exist, no matter how old Thunderbirds get to be. He decided not to say anything. Baekhyun looked distant.

It was refreshing having the first drops hitting the windscreen. Jongdae felt the adrenaline finally fully waking him up. They could be out of this place _today_.

“He’s going west,” Baekhyun pointed. “Let’s switch, maybe you’ll need to use your wand.”

Jongdae stopped the RV and quickly exchanged seats with Baekhyun who immediately started chasing after the Thunderbird. Jongdae tried to see better in the horizon in case he needed to… remove something from the ground.

“There is a crack there,” Baekhyun yelled as he took an abrupt turn on the right. The tires screeched and Jongdae hissed.

“What… What can I do?” Jongdae widened his eyes as he saw it. Indeed, there was a crack on the earth, not too big, but the wheels could definitely _not_ pass through it.

“Bombarda?” Baekhyun suggested.

Jongdae’s breath turned quicker. If he had the time he would roll his eyes that Baekhyun even thought _Bombarda_ was a solution. “It will make it worse. Stop!”

“We’ll lose him!”

“Baekhyun, we’re going to fall!”

“Well do something!”

Jongdae had seconds. He refused the urge to close his eyes. “ALARTE ASCENDARE!”.

He didn’t realise he screamed until the car landed on the other side with a loud thump.

“Oh my god.”

“Merlin’s beard, you did it!” Baekhyun yelled.

Jongdae touched his chest, trying to calm down his heart. “That was awful.”

Baekhyun laughed. “You made us fly.”

“More like levitate for a second. Remind me to never do that again.”

Baekhyun hummed. “I wish we could perform a flying charm on this. That would be useful.”

Jongdae sighed. “That’s… advanced. I don’t know if I can do it.”

Baekhyun looked at him for a second, confused. “You know how?”

“In theory? Minseok’s dad makes broomsticks and I borrowed a couple of books a few times.”

Baekhyun widened his eyes. “Try,” he said. “It can save us.”

Jongdae shook his head. “We’re inside. What if I blow us up.”

“You won’t. _Jongdae. Try.”_

Jongdae took a moment to process it. “O- Okay.”

“Take your time,” Baekhyun teased but he seemed more anxious than he had seen him in a long while.

Jongdae closed his eyes in concentration. He started chanting under his breath. “ _Volare arduus_.” It was the last spell. His wand kicked back a little but he held it steadily. It produced a yellow light and then… it stopped.

Jongdae groaned.

“It’s okay. Try again.”

“Baekhyun—”

“If you could master it on your first try then you would be better than Dumbledore himself. Try again.”

Jongdae grabbed his wand tightly. “Okay,” he breathed. “I’ll try.” He started again. “ _Volare arduus!”_ he yelled.

Nothing.

He felt hopeless.

“Again,” Baekhyun encouraged him.

“I can’t—”

“ _Try.”_

Jongdae could feel his eyes starting to sting.

Baekhyun seemed to sense that. “Hey. Listen. You need to _really_ know what you’re about to make fly. That’s why we still use broomsticks and carpets, because the maker knows them inside out. You know this car. Inside and out. We’ve spent so many months inside. Made so many memories.”

Jongdae felt a tear running down his cheek. “Okay,” he breathed. “Thank you. I’ll try.”

He closed his eyes. This time he thought of Baekhyun. Of their beds and the books on the corner. Their blanket and his night lamp. The window they stare at as they lie together in bed. Jongdae didn’t need to chant out loud this time.

The whole vehicle was encircled in a bright yellow light.

Baekhyun gasped and Jongdae opened his eyes…

They were flying, the earth starting to get smaller and smaller below them.

“You did it!” Baekhyun yelled. “Yoo-hoo! You did it! Non-verbally! You’re a genius! I knew it!”

Jongdae laughed, his hands still shaking. “We’re on the air and in the middle of the storm. Please don’t get us killed.”

Baekhyun laughed, his whole posture changing from before. “I’ve flown too many times in storms.”

“But not driving.”

“Well no. But it’s not that different. Haven’t you?”

Jongdae shook his head. “I don’t like flying,” he confessed. “Seems so... _unnatural_.”

Baekhyun looked at him amused. “I thought every Muggle wanted to fly.”

“Well, not me. It’s cold and windy and just uncomfortable.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “And maybe you’re afraid?” he nudged.

“Shut up,” Jongdae whined but he was smiling. “He’s on our left, follow him.”

Baekhyun did. “This reminds me of the scene you described me.”

“Huh?”

“From Peter Pan. On the ending scene you said that the ship turned yellow and it started flying towards Earth.”

Jongdae looked around them. The glow was still there, but it would fade in few minutes. He smiled. “Maybe that’s how the story started. A flying glowing ship. I would like to see that.”

Baekhyun looked at him and Jongdae dared to sit up for a second and steal a chaste kiss. Baekhyun seemed dumbfounded. Jongdae laughed.

Then Baekhyun’s face turned serious. “I think I see it. The nest.”

Jongdae swallowed loudly. He stretched his neck to see between the clouds. The sun was slowly rising but the light was not enough. But at that moment thunder struck and lighted the whole area, making the nest visible for a second. It was hidden from the ground but now they could clearly see it from the sky, a huge bird nest on the cliff of a mountain. They could have passed through it a hundred times from the ground and they would never know it was there.

Jongdae shuddered. It was getting colder and colder the higher they flew.

Baekhyun’s knuckles were white on the wheel. He started going faster, the machine groaning under them. Jongdae would hate it if they fell at that moment.

But they didn’t. Baekhyun _tried_ to park the car on the cliff but he just landed with an enormous sound. Jongdae hissed and looked at him. Baekhyun looked at him smugly. “Sorry.”

Jongdae sighed and gripped his wand harder. “Where is Cigwe?”

“Somewhere around I guess. He definitely knows we’re here, maybe he’s trying to assess the situation. It could take a while.”

Jongdae nodded. “I should perform a heating charm. It’s freezing up here.”

Baekhyun laughed nervously, his teeth chattering. “Please.”

Jongdae did. He instantly felt better. He could still see and hear the thunders around them but he tried to relax on his seat.

“I never asked you,” he said. “But why is Cigwe blind?”

Baekhyun seemed taken aback, his shoulders dropping as he processed the question.

“I just assumed he was born blind. But last time we saw him—” he added.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun seemed really sad at that moment. “There are a lot of breeds of Thunderbirds throughout America. The species is found all over the continent so it’s only natural. Cigwe belongs to the Arizona Desert but he was not born there.” He paused for a few seconds like he tried to set his thoughts into order. He shook his head “He was hatched in captivity and his captors, _idiotic people_ — _-_ and I’m being very polite here— probably didn’t even know what the egg contained. They opened the first book they could find about American Creatures and read that the Potawatomi Thunderbird native in Mississippi has a fatal gaze. Like the Basilisk.”

Jongdae’s breath was caught in his throat.

“Yes,” Baekhyun sighed. “That’s true about that breed, but these Thunderbirds rarely bother humans. But they assumed all Thunderbirds are the same —not that it excuses what they did— and blinded him.”

“That’s—”

“Barbaric. I know. And his name… I really didn’t like it when I found out it’s the Potawatomi name for Thunderbird. Cigwe or Chequa. The first people who rescued him named him like that and we kept it. As I grew up I understood it’s part of a healing process I guess. The Potawatomi people treat their Thunderbirds with reverence and they would _never, ever_ do something like that.”

Jongdae tried not to shudder as he heard the thunder again. Poor Cigwe was mistreated by the ignorance of the wizards who bought him. _Blinded._ Jongdae wondered how Cigwe could even trust people taken consideration of his past.

“He’s going to land,” Baekhyun murmured. “Any minute now. Thunder gets louder.”

Jongdae could clearly hear it too. He exhaled. “How should we approach him?”

“I’ll try to talk to him,” Baekhyun said. “Last time he _almost_ remembered.”

“Baekhyun—”

“It will work. I promise.”

Jongdae looked outside of the window. The sound started to become deafening. “Fine. Do as you wish but if he tries to harm you… I _will_ _use magic._ I don’t care.”

Baekhyun tooks his hand into his. “Look for the door,” he whispered as he opened the RV door and went out.

Jongdae followed, his whole body trembling from the temperature change. He quietly casted a few heating spells around them again.

He didn’t remember the weather getting that wild the last time they encountered the Thunderbird. Maybe it was the fact they were in a higher altitude. Or Cigwe was pissed off they were near his nest. He would never know.

He clearly saw the Thunderbird’s figure between the illuminated clouds. For a moment it was truly _magical._ The pinks and the reds of the sunrise falling on the clouds and Cigwe flying between them, thunder on his wings.

Jongdae felt like this second of beauty lasted for hours.

Baekhyun tugged on this jacket sleeve to catch his attention. “Let’s get closer to the nest,” he urged. “He can’t see us but he can probably hear us and smell us a little.”

Jongdae followed him. The nest was bigger than their RV, made from wild desert mosses, branches and fabrics of all sorts. Thunderbird feathers were scattered all over the place, making Jongdae’s inner wandmaker all excited. But that was not the time.

“Where did he find all this fabric,” Baekhyun whispered as he touched a silky scarf hanging from the sides. He then took a ball of yarn that probably used to be a bright red in his hands. Jongdae was ready to ask why he looked so deep in thought but at that moment Cigwe landed gracefully on the edge of the cliff.

He screeched in warning. Jongdae took a step back and Baekhyun held his hand again. They looked at each other nervously.

“Where’s the door?” Jongdae whispered.

“It will appear in a few minutes,” Baekhyun whispered back. “It takes a while to move from place to place.”

“What do we do?”

Baekhyun just placed a finger on his own mouth gesturing to shush.

Jongdae swallowed the knot on his throat. Cigwe started to flap his wings in distress. The air instantly felt electrifying. Jongdae felt his hair standing up. He didn’t think a shield could protect them from this kind of power.

Baekhyun gestured towards their left. Jongdae looked and… there it was. The door.

It was simple enough, he told himself.

Baekhyun started walking quietly and Jongdae followed.

Cigwe turned his head towards them and _screamed._

Jongdae closed his years with his palms, the sound deafening.

“Duck!” Baekhyun yelled and tackled him on the ground. Jongdae groaned. The place they were just standing was hit by thunder and he felt small shocks tingling him all over his body.

His heart started beating incredibly fast and he clutched his chest.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked worried. He seemed in a better condition. Jongdae looked at him and noticed his eyes were shining blue.

“Your eyes,” he gasped. Baekhyun looked at him confused.

“We should move.” He helped him get up and Jongdae followed him as Cigwe continued flapping his wings. Jongdae shielded them from another attack with a Protego spell but his wand almost flew out of his hand from the effort.

Baekhyun started walking faster. They were almost there. Jongdae took a deep breath as Baekhyun touched the doorknob and _twisted it._

_Click._

Jongdae could cry from happiness.

Baekhyun turned to look at him, his eyes still a silverish blue and then he looked past him.

“Baekhyun—”

“We can try. We’re here.”

Jongdae sighed, defeated. Baekhyun removed his palm from the doorknob and got in front of him.

“Cigwe,” he said, his voice wavering. “Cigwe,” he repeated, this time more confidently. “I’m Baekhyun. Remember?”

Cigwe shook his head confused.

“It’s me,” Baekhyun said softly. “We can get you out of here. I know you feel the pollution too. And that you’re lonely. We can finally return home.”

Cigwe flapped his wings again but this time no lightning struck.

Jongdae fumbled with his wand, looking between the door and Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sighed. “We used to sing you lullabies when you were a fledgling, remember? Cigwe?”

Cigwe screeched.

Baekhyun took a deep breath and then… he sang.

 _“_ _Down in the valley, valley so low_

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow_

_Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow_

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow."_

 

Cigwe stopped all his movements. For a moment it felt like the whole world held its breath to listen.

 

_“Roses love sunshine, violets love dew_

_Angels in heaven know I love you_

_Know I love you, dear, know I love you_

_Angels in heaven, know I love you.”_

 

Jongdae was standing here, his mouth open. He blinked. Baekhyun _sang._ So beautifully. Baekhyun liked to be loud, liked to scream and laugh obnoxiously but in the year they had spent together… he had never sang. Jongdae felt like he just witnessed another side of him. Something hidden and private. Something intimate.

Baekhyun finished the last note, his voice full of emotion. Jongdae couldn’t see his face but he wished he could. Wished he could stare at his eyes as he sang again. For him.

Cigwe who remained silent through the song took a step forward. So did Baekhyun. For moment everything seemed to work out perfectly. Then Cigwe stopped. Cried out with emotion.

And leaped through the cliff, his wings open.

“No!” Baekhyun yelled.

Jongdae instinctively turned to the door, gasping. Before he knew it a hand pushed him through inside and he fell forward, landing on a stone floor.

Jongdae blinked as he turned around, ready to welcome Baekhyun with him but—

The door was closed.

“No. _No, no, no,”_ he begged. “No!”

He opened the door again. Clouds. Cigwe was on the move. Seconds passing in his time were probably hours there.

“NO!” He closed the door with a loud thump and hit it with his fist. “No..,” he cried out, falling to his knees. “Baekhyun…”

He sniffled as he wiped his cheeks with his sleeve. Then something caught his eye. Red yarn. Baekhyun threw it with him.

Then it clicked.

Jongdae took it in his hands with quick movements, trying to find the end of it.

“Come on, _come on! Yes!”_ He immediately tied a knot on the doorknob and then he run. Trying to find a panic button Baekhyun told him were in some corridors in case someone got lost.

It felt like it took him ages.

When he pressed it, the ball of yarn still in his hands it took a few minutes for Minho to appear, expression almost bored. Then he stared at him, from head to toe taking in all of his appearance. His dirty clothes, his hair, his skin.

Jongdae refused to leave the yarn, refused to move from where he was standing. He wouldn’t lose Baekhyun. No matter what. He told Minho over and over again, his voice cracking.

Mr. and Mrs. Byun appeared a few minutes later, their faces worried, all their friends following them from behind.

They gasped as they saw his appearance but Jongdae ignored them.

“You’ve been missing for two hours!” Chanyeol hissed. “We thought you apparated somewhere and Baekhyun had decided to give you another tour!”

Jongdae let his head fall back as he laughed bitterly. He turned to Baekhyun’s parents. “We were on the Thunderbird’s room.” Their faces were shocked. “It’s infested with this desert fungus trap, that’s why it was missing. We were there _for a year._ As we speak Baekhyun is still trapped in there. We _need to move fast._ ”

For a moment, Mrs. Byun face went pale white while Mr. Byun seemed lost. Then chaos ensured. People started running in all directions, Mr. Byun ordering them to bring the air purifiers they were working on as a cure.

Mrs. Byun kneeled beside him, taking the yarn from his hands. “Let’s go,” she whispered and despite how exhausted he felt, Jongdae found the strength to sit up again and follow.

“The door will lead us to Cigwe,” he said as he walked next to her, the other boys following them in silence. “How will we find Baekhyun?”

Mrs. Byun had her very professional face again, trying to compose herself. “My husband is bringing air purifiers. We can sprinkle a solution that will destroy the fungus too. The trap will be broken and we will find Baekhyun. I promise.”

Jongdae had never felt so anxious in his life. How much time has already passed for Baekhyun? How many months? They had to be quick.

They arrived at the door after a few minutes. Everyone stared at it. Mrs. Byun touched the yarn on the knob.

“A real Ariadne’s thread. Smart.”

“Baekhyun thought of it,” Jongdae whispered. “Can we go inside?”

“Baekhyun’s father will be here soon.”

Jongdae paced impatiently. “He’s trapped!” he yelled.

“Jongdae—” Minseok touched his shoulder and Jongdae turned to look at him. He didn’t even take a moment to greet him when he got out of the desert, his thoughts focused on Baekhyun and Baekhyun only. He hadn’t seen his friends for a year. He missed them terribly. But for them, they saw him just two hours ago. His head started to hurt from the effort.

Jongdae hugged his best friend, not caring about his clothes or how dirty he was. Minseok seemed taken aback for a moment, blinking but then returning the hug. “You really were there for a year huh?” he whispered. Jongdae didn’t answer just tightened his hug. “Your hair is longer but I guess you had to cut it a lot of times,” Minseok murmured. “And you’re so tan.”

Jongdae chuckled and removed himself from Minseok’s arm. “I really missed you,” he rasped. “All of you,” he said to the rest of them. Joonmyeon seemed horrified, his face doing this weird expression. Chanyeol’s and Kyungsoo’s eyes were equally widened in shock, Kyungsoo looking like an owl and Chanyeol… looking like something scary. Han was gaping at him. He even missed _Han_.

Footsteps were heard and suddenly a team of people was spraying them with water. They all recoiled for a second.

“The fungus has infected the hallways a tiny little bit,” Mr. Byun appeared. “But I could find the door by using the solution.”

“Can we just go?” Jongdae begged.

Mr. and Mrs. Byun looked at each other. “We’ll go. You kids stay here.” A staff member gave to each of the family one broomstick and a bag, probably full of supplies.

Jongdae was ready to protest but Mrs. Byun talked first. “You’re a guest, Jongdae. We can’t possibly let you back inside. We will go save our son.”

Jongdae looked at her and then at Mr. Byun. Then at Minho. They all had this look that told him any objection would be useless. Jongdae deflated and sat down again on the floor. “Please be quick,” he said, headache becoming stronger by the second. Joonmyeon was by him in an instant, his wand out and murmuring spells. He instantly felt a lot better.

“He doesn’t have a wand,” Jongdae said just before they were ready to get inside. “It broke. Just in case.”

Mrs. Byun nodded and then the whole family was lost through the clouds on their broomsticks. The door closed abruptly behind them.

It was silent for a few minutes. Jongdae felt the urge to bite his nails, a habit he never had. His stomach twitched and he refused a pastry someone offered him. He couldn’t possibly eat right now.

It felt like an eternity.

Then all of a sudden, the door opened and…

Jongdae sat up, his breath getting caught in his throat.

Baekhyun was staring right back at him, considerably thinner, his hair longer than they ever let it grow, his lips chapped, eyes hollowed but alive and—

Baekhyun run right towards him, falling into his arms.

Jongdae hugged him back tightly, instantly relaxing. Baekhyun was there. _Alive._

“Baekhyun—”

Baekhyun grabbed his face between his palms and _kissed_ him. Jongdae didn’t care where they were, who saw, he just kissed back, grabbing Baekhyun by the nape.

“Whoa, they were indeed alone for a year,” Han whispered. Jongdae gave him the stink eye the moment he released the kiss. And then laughed at his friend’s expression. From a gaping Joonmyeon to an impressed Chanyeol, they all looked like they were experiencing various stages of shock. Baekhyun laughed too and went to hug Chanyeol who scrunched his nose.

“You smell disgusting.”

“You spend a year in the desert without water, I’ll tell you how disgusting you’ll get,” Baekhyun grumbled back, but he was smiling. “I really want to take a bath,” he sighed. “Eat normal food. Use _my_ bed.”

Jongdae cleared his throat. “How long have you been there?” he asked, the question to the whole family.

“Three days,” Mr. Byun replied. Just then Jongdae realised that Cigwe was just behind them, sitting down obediently. “We spent them trying to get Cigwe to remember us, then distribute the solution through the storm and purify the area. We found Baekhyun a few minutes ago, using a tracking spell.”

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun.

“Three months,” he whispered. Jongdae closed his eyes trying to compose himself. He had been alone for three whole months. Barely half an hour had passed in the real world.

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun said but it did not sound okay. “I had our supplies. The RV. Which could no longer fly, thank you very much,” he teased. “But he didn’t return to the nest as I had hoped. He just.. flew away.”

Cigwe made a small sound. “It’s okay,” Baekhyun told him. “I know you didn’t remember.”

Cigwe snorted and sat up.

“He really grew up,” Mrs. Byun said. “He’s an adult now. He must have been alone for centuries, Thunderbirds have a very slow growth rate.”

Cigwe carefully started walking towards Baekhyun and Jongdae. All the other boys took some steps back, trying to avoid the blind bird.

Cigwe stood in front of them, turning his head to listen. “We’re here,” Baekhyun said. Then nudged Jongdae with this elbow.

“Uhm. Yes. Hi Cigwe,” Jongdae said.

Cigwe titled his head a little. Then opened his right wing just a little bit, showing it to Jongdae.

Jongdae blinked.

“He wants to give you a feather,” Mrs. Byun whispered. “He can sense you make wands.”

Jongdae gaped and felt blood rushing to his cheeks. “He can?” he asked. “Oh. Okay. Thank you.” He reached with his palm and a long feather landed on it. Jongdae looked at it amazed.

Cigwe bowed his head and touched Baekhyun’s. Jongdae looked at them. “You want me to make a wand for Baekhyun?” he asked. Cigwe croaked affirmatively. Jongdae smiled as Baekhyun widened his eyes. The silver was still there. A connection to the Thunderbird stronger than anything else. This wand was going to be a powerful one.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun whispered and scratched the Thunderbird’s head. Traces of tears started appearing on the corners of his eyes but he seemed happy. “Thank you,” he said again and took Jongdae’s hand into his.

“But really, I’m starving,” he added after a few seconds.

Jongdae laughed.

 

Epilogue.

 

Baekhyun was clean. _Clean._ Lying on his own bed. Waiting for Jongdae to return from the bathroom.

His mom was ready to make them change rooms because she existed to be the bane of his love life but then he reminded her that he had been sharing a bed with Jongdae for over a year. Unfortunately Jongdae was there to witness his offhand remark. Turning a brilliant shade of red, he had smacked him on the shin while apologising to his mother. His mother turned a little red too but allowed them to share his room.

Now Mongryong was sleeping by his feet and he could already hear Jongdae’s footsteps on the hallway. Baekhyun welcomed him with a smile.

His hair was cut normally again and his skin was looking far healthier, with a little help from the Healers in this house. Jongdae smiled back.

“Running water,” he moaned as he lied down next to him.

Baekhyun groaned softly too. “I know.”

“Toothpaste.”

“ _I know.”_

“Freshly cooked food!”

“Clean pajamas.”

“No extreme heat or cold.”

“A bed.”

“We had a bed,” Jongdae teased.

“Well… not my bed,” Baekhyun smiled and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. “Home sweet home.”

“I can’t wait to go sleep on mine.”

Baekhyun pouted.

“I need to see my parents,” Jongdae sighed. “I’ve missed them so much. Even though I don’t think I’ll tell them what happened. They’d freak out.”

Baekhyun didn’t talk, just looked at the other boy, Jongdae’s long eyelashes falling down his cheeks, as his eyes started to close. He leaned down and kissed him chastely.

Jongdae smiled during the kiss. Baekhyun tilted his head back, swallowing. He hoped they would stay like this. That leaving that place wouldn’t tear them apart. Jongdae seemed to sense his thoughts.

“Do you want to come with me?” he asked. “To my parents’ place?”

Baekhyun blinked. “Really?”

“Yes. Introduce you as my boyfriend.”

Baekhyun choked. “ _Really?”_

“Yes!” Jongdae laughed. “We’ve been together for… three months.”

“Six months,” Baekhyun said at the same time. They stared at each other.

“Did you count our first kiss?” Jongdae asked.

Baekhyun tilted his head. “No… I’ve spent three months on my own but I was still _with you,_ you know.”

Jongdae chuckled. “Anniversaries are going to be a pain in the ass for us.”

Baekhyun couldn’t wait.

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought the masturbation sessions was something I thought of huh? Well, you're all wrong. https://imgur.com/jCrDPnz
> 
> There are some things that as a narrator I didn’t want the characters to know but I want to share with you.  
> 1.Chanyeol knew about Baekhyun and Jongdae. He had a strand of Jongdae’s hair and tested it with other people to see how Jongdae would react as an asexual. The results with Baekhyun were so good, he basically planned everything. Chanyeol saying “don’t make advances at him” was him using reverse psychology. Because he’s a genius. He knew that by making Joonmyeon go to the mansion, Jongdae would too and he knew that Baekchen would room together.
> 
> 2.Yes, both Chanyeol/Kyungsoo and Minho/Joonmyeon happened in this universe if you were wondering.
> 
> 3.The electricity feeling Jongdae has when Baekhyun is touching him is actual electricity, a side-effect from the Thunderbird’s lightning. Jongdae eventually realises it. And loves it. 
> 
> And a final HUGE thank you to my favourite beta, Jen. I couldn't do this without you.


End file.
